Mind Game
by Falling Towards Heaven
Summary: A/U: This is a DBZ fic about how a young woman finds out that she was found as a child by Vegeta, and he took a strong liking to her. She soon finds herself fighting between a thin line of love and hate for her father. Loads of humor and semi-serious.
1. Chapter One: The Beginning

Mind Game  
  
This is a DBZ fic about how a young woman finds out that she was found as a child (shortly after Majin Buu was defeated) by Vegeta, and he took a strong liking to her. She soon finds herself fighting between a thin line of love and hate for her father. Can she control her anger in time to free herself from the clutches of evil?   
  
The fic takes place right after DBGT, I guess. Let's all just *pretend* that Trunks, Adrienne, and Goten still live with their parents at Capsule Corp., and Mount Paozu (I think that's it…). And I *promise* it gets better! Just hang in there!!! ^_^ Hope you enjoy!  
  
This fic is dedicated to a girl who thought she wasn't loved and didn't have a family, but then found out that she had been loved and she was right at home all along.   
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own DBZ, the characters (except Adrienne, Trunks' purple-haired friend and the bad people), the song "Sk8er Boi" (by Avril Lavigne) (but I do own "Saiyan Boi", my version of "Sk8er Boi"), "Barbie Dream Date", "Goodbye To You" (by Michelle Branch), "Adrienne" (by The Calling), "…Baby One More Time" (by Britney Spears (EWWWWW!!!!), The Chicken Dance, Alphabet Cereal, The Far Side Gallery (YOU GO, GARY!!!!!!!), Nike, Adidas, Cross Trekker, City Slicks, Faded Glory, Elmo's World, or anything else I may mention in this fic.   
  
  
"Oh, hi, Bulma!" Chi-Chi greeted her friend at the door. She wore a short, purple oriental dress that had golden flowers embroidered into it and Bulma was wearing a short, sporty, tight, red dress with no sleeves. The two were wearing identical shoes: black, three-inch high high-heel sandals.   
  
"Hi!" The friends hugged and someone spoke from behind them:  
  
"No offense, but I didn't come here for 'girl talk'." Chi-Chi turned to see a girl with dark brown hair that stopped a few inches below her shoulders standing there, arms crossed. She wore a tight, white tank top that stopped at her waist with baggy, orange pants that she wore at her hips, revealing about three inches of her stomach. She wore a pair of "Nike's" that had a highly creative design with different colors streaked across it.  
  
"Oh, of course not!" Chi-Chi agreed with a slight smile. The girl smiled back.  
  
"Is Goten here?"  
  
"No, not yet." The girl frowned. "Do you want to help cook?"  
  
Her face brightened. "Yeah!"  
  
The girl raced into the kitchen and Bulma laughed. "That girl *loves* to cook!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Mom, you've got the heat on too high." The girl pointed out.  
  
"Oops!" Bulma quickly turned down the heat on the chili. "I hope it didn't burn…!"  
  
"Nah!" The girl said with a slight grin.   
  
"Adrienne, could you get me the butter?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Adrienne reached inside of the refrigerator and pulled out the tub of butter. "Here you go!"   
  
"Thank you-" Just then, the door flung open and slammed. They all looked over to see Goten walking in with a depressed expression. He was wearing a green long-sleeve shirt with khaki jean shorts, and a pair of light gray and light blue "Adidas" sneakers. "What's the matter, Goten?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about it!" Goten turned his head and sat down in a chair.   
  
"Come on, Goten!" Bulma said. "Maybe we can help…!"  
  
"No!" Goten rejected their offer.  
  
"What if Adrienne helps?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Oh, alright." Goten gave in, knowing they would continue bugging him no matter what. Chi-Chi and Bulma grinned at each other.   
  
"What's the matter?" Adrienne asked. She pulled up a chair next to him and straddled it. Goten sighed. "Come on, you can tell me!"  
  
"Paresu's goin' out with some 'normal' guy!" Goten told her.  
  
"A fling?" Adrienne asked, cocking her head.  
  
"I don't know," Goten told her. "But when I get my hands on him-"  
  
"She's lucky to have someone like you watching out for her." Adrienne interrupted his sentence, not wanting Chi-Chi to bring out her frying pan. Goten blushed a little, noticing his slip up, and quickly recovered. "But don't worry, Trunks and I know what you're going through. Dad chased off my boyfriend last week!"   
  
Goten laughed. "With your Dad I would be, too!"  
  
"Hey!" Adrienne yelled, standing up.   
  
"Sorry," Goten said with a smile. "I was just joking!"  
  
"Hey, the others should be here by now!" Bulma exclaimed, looking at her watch.   
  
"Why don't you two go outside and wait for them?" Chi-Chi suggested.  
  
"Okay!"  
  
"K!" The two left through the back door.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Kamehameha!" Goten jumped up into a flip to dodge the soaring Kamehameha Wave that was shot at him. He could hear his opponent charging another wave above the sound of the wind rushing over the grass. He grinned just as he landed and the Kamehameha Wave charged through his After Image.   
  
"Where did you-" Adrienne smirked and did a back flip, bringing her right foot into Goten's back.   
  
"Ow!" Goten was sent flying across the yard. Adrienne gestured for him to stand.   
  
"Come on, get up!" Goten growled.  
  
"I'm gonna do a lot more than that…" Goten got onto his hands and knees, causing his sparring partner to frown.   
  
"I know I didn't hurt you that bad!" Goten grinned and seemed to disappear from his spot on the ground. Adrienne growled and threw her arms out. Goten had to move his head a little as Adrienne's cupped hands (which were forming a Ki Blast) met his cheek. Goten grinned up at her and Adrienne smiled back down at him. He had his hands below her chin and was forming a Ki Blast as well.   
  
The two jumped backwards and went into their flawless fighting poses, fifty feet away from each other. Adrienne smiled and stood up straight. Goten frowned. She was plotting something…but what? Adrienne disappeared, moving faster than the human eye could see, and reappeared behind Goten without him noticing. She smirked as her hair and clothes blew to her right, finally catching on to her speed.   
  
Goten felt something slither around his waist, grasping him tightly, nearly causing him to jump. The next thing he knew he was being flipped onto the ground, something coming down hard on top of him. He growled as Adrienne pinned his legs to the ground with her own, and then pinned his arms down high above his head. Goten tried to push her off of him, but her tawny-colored tail wrapped tighter around his waist.   
  
Adrienne looked at Goten suspiciously. "Last time we fought you weren't this weak." Goten threw her off balance and, to her surprise, a second later she was the one being pinned. Adrienne snarled and writhed beneath his weight, trying to pry her body from his grip.   
  
Goten smiled down at her. Sparring with Adrienne always took other things off his mind… off of reality… plus the fact that it was fun to watch her squirm. "I've been practicing."  
  
Adrienne smiled back up at him. "Well my death grip isn't defied easily. Next time I'll use nails."   
  
Goten laughed at her joke, causing her to smile even more. Adrienne's tail loosened its grip and slithered away from Goten's waist, making him stop laughing. Goten's body tensed up as her tail snaked down his leg and back up again. He looked at Adrienne questioningly, who had her eyes closed. Goten swallowed as her tail wrapped around his thigh. He couldn't stand it anymore: "Adrienne-" Adrienne just smiled and her tail left his leg. She couldn't help but wonder what he thought she was going to do.   
  
Goten's heavy breathing was tickling Adrienne's face gently, which seemed to get closer and closer as it got hotter and hotter. It was her turn to swallow and Goten's lips were suddenly forced against hers in a lustful passion.  
  
"Hiya, Goten! What are you up to?" Adrienne opened her eyes and turned to see Krillin. She blushed at her foolish antics and hoped nobody would notice. Krillin spotted Adrienne's gaze and noticed she was blushing. He grinned. "Oh, I see. Better not let Vegeta catch you or you'll be dead!"  
  
"What?" Goten finally got it as he realized the position that he and Adrienne were in. "*Krillin*!" Krillin laughed as Goten jumped up. "We were just fighting!"  
  
"The quicker you deny it, the more chance you're lying." Krillin told him as Gohan offered a hand to Adrienne. Goten gaped and moved his mouth, but no words came out. Krillin smiled. "And that's exactly what Gohan and Videl said."  
  
Gohan gasped. "*Krillin*!" Krillin laughed and Videl shook her head. "Anyways, how are you, Goten?"  
  
"I'm fine." Goten told him. Gohan was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt that was covered by a gray button-up shirt and he wore brown pants, which were suspended by a black belt and some black "Cross Trekker" sneakers. "And you?"  
  
"We're fine." Krillin and Gohan said at the same time. Krillin was wearing something casual for a change, a blue, red, and yellow Hawaiian shirt with a pair of khaki shorts and red "City Slicks" sneakers.   
  
"Do Chi-Chi and Bulma need help?" Eighteen asked. She was wearing a red shirt with red and white striped sleeves with a pair of short, five-pocket denim shorts. Marron had forced her to wear a pair of red identical shoes.  
  
"Well, they kicked us out." Goten said, jabbing a thumb over his shoulder at Adrienne.   
  
"I see." Eighteen said.   
  
"Well, let's go find out, then!" Marron exclaimed, grabbing her mother's hand. Marron was wearing a pink jumper with a white, short-sleeved blouse underneath it. She was wearing a pair of high-heel sandals like Bulma and Chi-Chi's, only hers were pink. "Come on!"   
  
"Alright, alright!" Marron dragged Eighteen into the house and Adrienne decided to speak up.  
  
"Where's Pan?" She asked the woman who was wearing short black shorts like Eighteen's, a red tank top, with a pair of black "Faded Glory" tennis shoes. Videl smiled at her.   
  
"She's out with Goku-"  
  
"Come on, you guys!" A voice came from up in the sky. "We don't wanna be late!!!"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott!" Came a grumpy Saiyan Prince's voice. "I am having a lovely talk with my son!"  
  
"*'Lovely'*?" Goku repeated. Goku, Pan, and Trunks cracked up laughing.   
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!"   
  
"Sounds like Vegeta," Bulma said, smiling. She, Chi-Chi, Eighteen, and Marron had come back out of the house. A ticked off Vegeta landed, followed by three laughing Saiyans.   
  
"Dad!" Adrienne ran over to him.   
  
"Hey!" Vegeta's expression changed completely as he spotted his daughter. He was wearing a pair of black, leather pants with a tucked-in red tank covered by a black leather jacket. He wore red boots with navy blue tips and they seemed to have Velcro holding them together.   
  
"Favoritism." Trunks said, crossing his arms. He was wearing khaki shorts with a long-sleeve navy blue "Capsule Corp" tee and his light blue bandana that he liked to tie around his neck. He wore a pair of orange boots with navy blue tips and they were held together with Velcro like Vegeta's boots.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Goku said, waving. He was wearing a light blue shirt with gray sweatpants and he wore a pair of white and black "Adidas's". (A/n: -_- Yes I am aware that I like to put in shoe names, now LEAVE ME ALONE, COURTNEY!!!)  
  
"Hey!" Everyone responded.  
  
"You look rather normal today." Videl told him. Goku laughed and shrugged.   
  
"Hey, guys!" They all turned to see Bra running towards them. Adrienne groaned and Trunks nudged her. Adrienne sighed.  
  
"Hi, Bra…" Bra smiled.  
  
"Hello, Adrienne!" Adrienne scowled at Trunks and Trunks stuck his tongue out at her in return. Bra was wearing a red mini-skirt with a pink tank top, and she, also, was wearing the three-inch high high-heel sandals.   
  
"Hey, Adrienne, race you around the block!" Pan was wearing a red short-sleeve shirt with yellow lining, and light blue jean shorts. She was wearing an orange bandana to tie her hair back and she wore purple boots with black tips. Pan began to fiddle with the chain hanging from her pants.  
  
Adrienne smiled. "You're on, kid!"  
  
"Hang on, let's find a place for the finish line…" So the two took off in search of a clear spot for a finish line and starting line.  
  
"Hey, guys, are we gonna start the cookout or not?" Goku asked. "Come on, I'm *starving*!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, are Pan and Adrienne back yet?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't think so…" Videl looked off towards a mountain in the distance.  
  
"Hey, don't worry!" Gohan said, putting a hand on his wife's shoulder. "Pan can take care of herself!"  
  
"I know, but…"  
  
"It's just so hard to let them go, isn't it?" Bulma asked.  
  
"Mm hm." Chi-Chi nodded. Suddenly, a strong breeze blew and they all had to grab the stuff on the table, and Goku and Gohan even had to hold the grill.   
  
"What was that?" Goten asked.  
  
"Oh, that must be Pan!" Chi-Chi said, smiling. Another quick breeze blew and they all grabbed everything. "That must be Pan again!" Yet, another breeze blew, and they all had to grab the stuff, *again*. "And that must be Pan- yet *again*!" Another breeze blew. "STOP IT ALREADY!!!!!!!!"  
  
"NO, YOU CAN'T BEAT MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!" The Saiyans heard a female shout. Adrienne suddenly appeared next to the table, getting something out from underneath her nail.   
  
"Hm…?" Adrienne looked up at them all. Pan slid by, creating another great breeze. Pan finally stopped.  
  
"You cheated!!" Pan pointed at Adrienne.   
  
"I did not."  
  
"You did your instant transmit thingy that Grandpa can do!" Pan exclaimed, panting for breath. "How did you get so much faster?"  
  
"Hm hm!" Vegeta winked, stuck out his tongue, and made the peace sign with two fingers.   
  
"What's the matter?" Puar asked. "Did Adrienne beat you again?"  
  
"*Yes*!" Pan exclaimed. "I don't get it! Every time we race, she keeps getting faster!"  
  
"Then race Puar…" Adrienne said, pointing at the flying shape-shifter.   
  
"I wanna race a girl!" Pan yelled, stomping her feet. Puar changed into a little girl. Pan blinked, then looked back at Adrienne. "I demand a rematch!"  
  
"Fine." Adrienne said. "How many laps?"  
  
"Um… how about thirty?" Adrienne nodded.  
  
"Okay, sounds good to me."  
  
"HA! After the tenth lap, I'm sure she'll be worn out!" Pan thought. "Ready…"  
  
"WAIT!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Huh?" Pan and Adrienne looked up. Goku pointed at the sky.  
  
"Have it up there."  
  
"Okay!" Pan and Adrienne took flight.  
  
"That girl can fly?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Well, *duh*!" Vegeta yelled. "After all, she's the Saiyan Prince's daughter."  
  
"Oh shut *up*." Bulma said. Everyone but Bulma and Vegeta started clapping.  
  
"Go Bulma!" Eighteen cheered.   
  
"Hey, are you okay? You don't look so good…" The Saiyans could hear Adrienne say from far above.   
  
"So…….tired…………ugh…"   
  
"PAN!!!!!!!!" Goku, Gohan, Goten, and Trunks gasped. Pan appeared as she fell through the clouds, then Adrienne appeared and caught her.  
  
"OH MY DENDE!!!!!!!" Gohan clutched his face in horror. He fainted and fell off his bench. Videl jumped up. Gohan quickly recovered.   
  
"Pan!" Everyone stood as Adrienne landed and they all rushed over to her.  
  
"She'll be fine," Adrienne said. "Just let her rest for now."  
  
Videl took Pan from Adrienne and went inside, followed by Chi-Chi, Bulma, Gohan, Goku, and Eighteen. Adrienne stared after them. Vegeta shook his head and sat back down. Vegeta noticed Goten was staring at something and Krillin quickly noticed that Vegeta had noticed. "Goten! Pst! Goten! Turn around, man!"  
  
"Hm…" Vegeta followed Goten's line of vision to see that he was staring at what he had hoped he wasn't- his daughter. Vegeta started fuming as Krillin and Yamcha tried to turn Goten around. Marron noticed Vegeta's red face and grabbed a hold of Goten's shirt.   
  
"Hey!" Marron pulled Goten behind the grill. "What's the big idea-"  
  
"Listen!" Yamcha whispered, appearing behind the grill. "I know that you have a crush on Adrienne, but don't let Vegeta catch you staring!"  
  
"What!? I do not have a crush on her!" Goten crossed his arms.   
  
"Oh yeah?" Yamcha asked. "How do you explain your little 'fighting' scene?"  
  
"You had the *hugest* crush on her when you were a kid!" Krillin whispered. "You two liked each other a lot! Even then Vegeta knew what was going to become of a child-like crush! Why do you think you haven't seen her for the past two months? Forbiddance! Don't you remember when we were at the movies?"  
  
"…" Goten went into a flashback.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, brat, move, I want to sit next to my daughter." Vegeta said to Goten. Goten shook his head.  
  
"Uh uh!"   
  
"Daddy, you can sit right here!" Adrienne said, patting the empty seat to her right. Vegeta stared at it, then looked back at Goten.   
  
"Move."  
  
"No!" Goten turned his head.   
  
"Fine then, I'll just be taking THIS." Vegeta took Goten's popcorn bag.   
  
"Ugh!" Goten gaped. "Give it back!"  
  
"Then move."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I won't be giving this back to you." Vegeta said, waving the popcorn bag in front of him.  
  
"GIVE ME BACK MY POPCORN!!!!" Goten demanded.  
  
"Move."  
  
"NO!!"  
  
"MOVE."  
  
"NO!!!"  
  
"Move!"  
  
"NO!!!!"  
  
"MOVE!"  
  
"NOO!!!!!"  
  
"I SAID MOVE IT, BRAT!!!!!!!!"   
  
"NO!!!!!!!" Goten Ki blasted Vegeta, and left Adrienne's father smoking, popcorn bag in his hand. Trunks snickered from behind them. Goten took his popcorn back from Vegeta and popped a piece in his mouth. "MMMMMMM!!! POP-corn!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yeah," Goten nodded. "Then Vegeta shot me back with a Ki blast and I was rushed to the hospital…"  
  
"Exactly." Marron said, nodding.   
  
"Be more careful next time." Yamcha warned.  
  
"I don't have a crush on her!"   
  
"So what is this, 'Behind the Grill Clubs'?" They all screamed and jumped out from behind the grill. Adrienne smiled and jumped off the grill.   
  
"Mighty cute daughter you got there, Vegeta!" Master Roshi said. Vegeta growled and whacked the ol' geezer upside the head with a bag of hotdog buns.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Look what I found! Look what I found!"   
  
"What now?" Everyone looked up to see Chi-Chi come running out of the house with something. Chi-Chi had been finding things and rushing out of the house with them.   
  
"I found Goku, Gohan, and Goten's grass skirts!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, waving three grass skirts in the air. The three Gos thought they were gonna be sick. "You know! The ones they wore at the sacrifice when we were on FHI!"   
  
"Well why don't we get them to put them on for us?" Vegeta asked with a smirk. Bulma stifled a giggle.   
  
"Okay!" Videl nodded.   
  
"I can even run home and get Krillin's." Eighteen said.   
  
"And Trunks wouldn't mind running home and getting his and Vegeta's, now would you, Trunks?"  
  
"Uhhhhh, no ma'am!"   
  
"What about me? What about me?" Yamcha asked. "I wanna wear a grass skirt!"  
  
Adrienne, Goten, and Trunks stifled a laugh. "Oh, shut up, Yamcha! All you wanna do is flash the women!"  
  
"No I don't! That's just not decent…!" Goten, Trunks, and Adrienne fell off the bench laughing. Goku smiled.   
  
"They're all so alike."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Puar, where's Oolong?" Bulma asked.  
  
"He thought he would get barbequed," Puar explained.  
  
"Oh." They all nodded. They all went back to watching the men have their Kamehameha Wave contest. They were trying to see who could make theirs go the farthest.   
  
"Okay, now let me start over." Goku stood up. "Ka-me-ha-me-"  
  
"HAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" A huge blast came shooting past them, going right through the trees.   
  
"Huh???" They all blinked. Adrienne ran forward.  
  
"Whooooaaaaaa!!! COOL!" Adrienne jumped up into the air with a flip, and hovered. Her tail waved in amusement. She cocked her head and put her hands on her hips. "I wonder how far it went…?"  
  
"How did she-"  
  
"That's my girl!" Vegeta shouted with pride, as if they all didn't know. Bulma rolled her eyes.  
  
"How did you do that!?" Goten asked.  
  
"I *am* the Saiyan Prince's daughter!" Adrienne told him.  
  
"THAT TOOK ME FIFTY YEARS!!!! IT TOOK GOKU ABOUT A MINUTE, AND IT ONLY TOOK ADRIENNE FIVE TO TEN SECONDS!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry, old turtle, you just don't have what it takes." Vegeta said.   
  
"I'm gonna go see how far it goes!" Adrienne took off.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Trunks flew off after her. Adrienne and Trunks came back from the direction that they had went, looking a little confused. "We just couldn't see the end…"  
  
The ground began to shake and then a blast came through. Goten, Gohan, Goku, Trunks, and Adrienne had to jump out of the way. The blast disappeared and they all stared at the ground.   
  
"Hm…"Goku observed how the blast had reached the same exact place Adrienne's blast had started. Adrienne jumped up and punched a fist in the air.  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!!!!!" Adrienne landed with a huge grin. "IT WENT AROUND THE ENTIRE EARTH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I bet I can do better!" Goku jumped forward. "KamehameHA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku sent out a bigger Kamehameha wave than Adrienne's. Everyone looked around as it disappeared. The ground started shaking and all of the humans fell. The Kamehameha wave came by and disappeared.  
  
"Neat… it already went further than Adrienne's!" Goten exclaimed. The ground started shaking again. "Whoa!"  
  
"Dad, what did you *do*!???" Gohan asked, holding Videl up. The ground stopped shaking as the Kamehameha wave passed again.   
  
"Okay, it should be over." Goku said, taking a step forward and looking at the ground. "Let's see, Adrienne's went around once, and mine went twice…"   
  
"Look out!" Adrienne shoved Goku out of the way of his own Kamehameha wave came by.   
  
"What…?" Goku looked up at his Kamehameha wave's trail. "How come the ground didn't shake?"  
  
"It's smaller, and it's off the ground." Vegeta said. "It is *so* obvious. But it's just like Kakarott to- AH!" Vegeta dodged the Kamehameha wave. "KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Heh…" Goku smiled.  
  
"Cool! Cool! COOL! COOL! *COOOL*!!!!!!" Goten was jumping around. The Kamehameha wave came back and then disappeared right where Goku had started it. "**COOOOOOOOOOOOOL**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, can you teach me how to make mine that powerful?" Adrienne asked. Goku laughed.   
  
"I think that's enough Kamehamehas for the day!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, come on, I have a date tonight!" Trunks whined.   
  
"Neither of you are leaving until you can create a Kamehameha wave as powerful as Kakarott's!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ohhhhhhhh!" Adrienne and Trunks groaned and looked at each other.   
  
"We're gonna be here forever." Trunks said.  
  
"Don't worry," Adrienne said. "I have a plan to get us out of here!"  
  
"Really?" Trunks asked.   
  
"Yeah!" Adrienne nodded with a smile. "Hey, is Goten still coming over for supper?"  
  
"Um…yeah!" Trunks nodded. "Why? Are you and him going somewhere or something?"  
  
"Welllll……."  
  
"AHA!" Adrienne blushed.  
  
"LESS TALKING, MORE TRAINING!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yes, sir!"  
  
"Guys, I brought cookies!" Bulma entered the Gravity Room and collapsed immediately, getting squished as flat as a pancake.  
  
"OH MY DENDE!" Trunks squeaked.   
  
"Turn off the gravity machine!" Adrienne commanded. Vegeta quickly reached over to the panel that said "1,500" and shut it off. Bulma's body sprung back up to its normal state.  
  
"Baka onna!" Vegeta yelled. "You could have been killed!"   
  
"Well, if you hadn't screwed around with the system!" Bulma yelled. She sighed. "My goodness, it seems like you keep raising the gravity every time…"  
  
"Well, we are…" Trunks glanced at Adrienne, who was stifling a giggle.   
  
"Right, of course you are…" Bulma picked up her tray and started picking up the cookies. She held up a cookie, which has been compressed. It was really thin, but really wide. "Oh my!"  
  
Adrienne and Trunks laughed. Trunks picked up a cookie, and then it bent over. "I'll just clean this up later…" Bulma said, looking at all of the cookies. "Anyway, Goten is here!"   
  
"REALLY!!!!?" Trunks dropped the cookie in his hand and ran out of the Gravity Room.   
  
"So early???" Adrienne asked. "But it's only- oh, great, the gravity crushed my watch again! When will supper be ready?"  
  
"Ten to twenty minutes." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, I'm gonna go take a quick shower!" Adrienne ran out of the room.  
  
"And I am going to watch Kakarott's brat until you get out!" Vegeta called after his daughter.   
  
"Vegeta…!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, what's this?" Goten asked, pointing at a yellow flower. They were walking through the garden on the fifth floor of Capsule Corp.  
  
"I have no idea." Trunks said. "Take one home if you want."  
  
"No thanks."  
  
"Hey, are you nervous?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Hm? Me? Why?"  
  
"About dating my sister," Trunks grinned. "Come on, you can tell me!"  
  
"No." Goten crossed his arms.   
  
"Fine, then, I'll just have to give you a… *nuggie* (sp?)!"   
  
"AH! NO!" Goten tried to pull out of Trunks' lock.   
  
"Is this a new fighting style or are you both just acting insane again?" Adrienne asked. Trunks stopped and looked at her:   
  
"Huh?" Goten took this chance and pulled out of Trunks' lock.   
  
"Mom says supper's ready." Adrienne said, turning. "I'll race you both there!"   
  
"You're on!"   
  
"Alright, I'll give you… a five second head start. Ready…go!" Adrienne said. The two flew off, and out of the Garden.   
  
"OW!" Trunks hit his head on the ceiling where it sloped down with the stairs. Goten laughed and flew into the elevator. He pressed a button, crossed his arms and waited for it to arrive on the first floor.   
  
The elevator doors finally opened and Goten flew out, Trunks appearing in front of him. Goten gave himself a boost off the wall, passing Trunks, but Trunks wasn't that dumb. He grabbed Goten's foot and pulled him back. "Hey!"  
  
"Nyah nyah!" Goten flew off after his friend, and they arrived in the living room at the same time. Adrienne was standing there, arms crossed, tapping her foot. Adrienne uncrossed her arms.  
  
"What *took* you? I'm not very patient when it comes to races, you know."  
  
"But how did you…?" Goten pointed back at the stairs. "Did you instant transmit?"  
  
"No." Adrienne shook her head.  
  
"So which path did you take?" Trunks asked. Adrienne smiled.  
  
"The dangerous one."  
  
"Figures."  
  
"What is she talking about, the dangerous one?" Goten asked Trunks as the three walked into the dining room.   
  
"It's the fastest way," Trunks said. "But it's the most dangerous. I'll show you later."  
  
"Okay."   
  
"Hey, guys!" Bra was already sitting at the table. Adrienne groaned and looked at the sky.  
  
"Please don't let her bug me! *Please* don't let her bug me…!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Bra, Adrienne, would you mind helping me with the dishes?"   
  
"No, ma'am!" The two started gathering the plates, and Bra deliberately grabbed Goten's plate. The two left the room to the kitchen, following their Mother. Just as soon as the door closed, there was the thud of a plate.   
  
"Ow!"  
  
"Adrienne!"  
  
"Okay, bye, Mom!" Bra came out of the kitchen rubbing her head. "Bye, Trunks! Bye, Dad!" She kissed her father's cheek. "Bye, Goten! Tell everyone else I said bye!"  
  
"Bye!" Trunks and Goten waved.   
  
"Where is she off to?" Goten asked after the door closed.  
  
"Cheerleader Boot Camp." Trunks said. "She doesn't really want to be a cheerleader, she just wants to hang it with her friends. Sleep-overs." Goten looked confused. "You know, where the girls paint each other's nails, talk about boys, and play stupid games like "Barbie Dream Date", the kind of stuff that kills a guy."  
  
"I'm just getting *all* of my children off my hands tonight!" Vegeta said with a smile.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta?" Vegeta looked at "Kakarott's brat". "Who is Adrienne? Really? I can pick up your scent in her, but I can't smell Bulma."  
  
"Ah, somebody with sense!" Vegeta said. He smiled. "You're not as dumb as you look, Goten!"  
  
"Thank you." Goten glanced at Trunks. "I think…"  
  
"Well, this story takes place a long time ago…" Vegeta said, reaching back into his memory to tell Goten the story of Adrienne. 


	2. Chapter Two: A Night At The Theatre

Chapter Two: A Night At The Theatre  
  
  
"When I was very young, my father had planned that I would marry a girl named Lita. She, too, was of Saiyan royalty."  
  
"Of course, neither of us thought that it was a great idea. At that age we thought marriage was stupid, so we came up with the plan to despise each other, and maybe our parents would forget the whole thing. But, of course, they didn't."  
  
"So when my planet was destroyed, Lita and I escaped the planet. We went our separate ways, knowing that there was no one to hold us back. She and I went on to killing people, it being in our blood, and a little while later, we met up with each other. I left her, and a year or two later came back. Her father was there, and he was very angry with me. We fought, and he retreated. I wouldn't say I had won or lost, though…"  
  
"So a little while after Majin Buu was defeated, I found Adrienne. I knew she was my daughter, so we took her in and raised her."  
  
"Does Adrienne know?" Goten asked.   
  
"No." Vegeta shook his head. "I don't plan to tell her, either."  
  
"So while we're on the subject of my half-sister," Trunks said. He grinned. "What do you think of her?"  
  
Goten blushed. "Trunks, it's time for you to go on your date."  
  
"No, it can wait." Trunks said. Trunks turned and noticed that his father was glaring at him. "You know, I should be picking up Chloe right about now!"   
  
Trunks rushed from the room and Vegeta cleared his throat. "So what *do* you think of my daughter? You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I probably don't *want* to know what you're thinking in that dirty mind of yours! ARGH! NOW I'M GETTING IMAGES!!!!!!!"  
  
"Sorry." Goten said with a smile. "Um… I think-" Vegeta plugged his ears. "-she's very pretty and nice…"  
  
"Huh? That's it?"  
  
"Okay, I'm ready to go!" Adrienne came out of the kitchen.  
  
"Go where?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"To the movies." Goten said. "Oh no! Don't tell me Adrienne didn't tell you!" Adrienne smiled and shrugged. Vegeta looked his daughter up and down:  
  
"No, she *didn't*…"  
  
"We're going now!" Adrienne grabbed Goten's arm and started towards the door. She opened it, and there stood Goku.  
  
"Hey, guys! Ready to go?"  
  
"You're going, too?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goku nodded, then pointed a thumb at himself. "I'm the *chaperone*!"   
  
"Hm… obviously not a good one." Vegeta crossed his arms.  
  
"Everybody else is going," Goten said. "They're waiting at the theatre."  
  
"Okay, bye, Mom!" Adrienne called. "Bye, Dad!" Adrienne kissed his cheek and Vegeta frowned.  
  
"See you, Vegeta!" Goku waved as the three started walking.  
  
"WAIT!" Vegeta pointed at the ceiling. "IF KAKAROTT'S GOING, THEN I AM, TOO!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Great…" Adrienne sighed. "Hey, Mom, are you coming, too?"  
  
"Yeah, wait just a second!" Bulma came running out of the house. "Okay, I'm ready to go!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I guess it won't be a private night at the movies." Goten said.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Adrienne asked as the two sat down. "There's nobody here! ……..except for all of our friends."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"What are we watching again?" Yamcha asked.  
  
"Um…" Puar was silent.  
  
"The Crocodile." Bulma paused. "In 3-D!"  
  
"Oh, okay!" Yamcha smiled.   
  
"Goten, are you gonna be okay?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"Mo-om!"   
  
"Right, right! You're a big boy now!" Chi-Chi walked off to the back of the theatre.   
  
Yamcha suddenly realized they were going to watch THE 'The Crocodile'. And in 3-D! "AAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME!!!!!!"  
  
"Yamcha, you wimp!" Goku came walking into the theatre with a bag of popcorn. He grabbed Yamcha's shirt and sat him down in a seat. "Thank you, Goku!"  
  
"Mm hm." Goku stuffed a handful of popcorn into his mouth.   
  
"Hey, brat, move, I want to sit next to my daughter." Vegeta said to Goten. Goten shook his head.  
  
"Uh uh!"   
  
"Dad, you can sit right here!" Adrienne said, patting the empty seat to her right. Vegeta stared at it, then looked back at Goten.   
  
"Move."  
  
"No!" Goten turned his head.   
  
"Fine then, I'll just be taking THIS." Vegeta took Goten's popcorn bag.   
  
"Ugh!" Goten gaped. "Give it back, Vegeta!"  
  
"Then move."  
  
"No!"  
  
"Then I won't be giving this back to you." Vegeta said. Goten grinned.   
  
"You asked for it." Goten Ki blasted Vegeta, leaving Adrienne's father smoking. Goten took his popcorn back from Vegeta and shoved some in his mouth. "Want some?"  
  
Adrienne started laughing and Vegeta quickly recovered. "Fine! I will admit that you have won THIS time!"  
  
Vegeta walked off and Goten smiled. He beat Vegeta! Vegeta grabbed Goku's arm. "Come."  
  
"What?" Goku had to jump up so that Vegeta didn't dump his popcorn on his lap.   
  
"You and I are going to watch the brats." Vegeta said.   
  
"But… why *me*?"  
  
"You're the chaperone, remember?"  
  
"Oh…" The lights started fading so Vegeta and Goku hurried down to the front without anyone noticing. White writing appeared on the screen: "Please put on your 3-D spectacles".  
  
"What are spectacles?" Puar asked.   
  
"Don't ask me!" Oolong said. "I'm just a pig!"  
  
"No, I don't want to!" Yamcha was whining in the back. "Mommy, don't make me…!"  
  
"That poor child." Adrienne said. Goten nodded and everyone flipped down their "3-D" glasses except for Vegeta. They sat there, propped up on his jet-black hair. Vegeta was watching Goten and Adrienne.   
  
"Once upon a time, there was a crocodile that lived on a small island," The Narrator began as it showed the island on which the crocodile supposedly lived. "The crocodile was exposed to radioactive waves while in it's egg. Therefore he became a huge crocodile and started terrorizing the Earth-"  
  
"BOO!!!!" Goku yelled at the screen. "BOOOOOO!!!!" He threw a piece of popcorn at the screen.  
  
"SHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!"   
  
"Sorry." Goku shut up so the narrator could continue.  
  
"This- is the story of- 'The Crocodile'!" The screen showed 'The Crocodile' in scaly, green writing, which expanded because of the 3-D glasses. Yamcha screamed and ran from the theatre.   
  
"I should go get him…" Bulma said to Chi-Chi. She ran out of the theatre. Seconds later, Yamcha came back with a big lump on his head, followed by Bulma with an empty popcorn bucket.   
  
"Blimey, mate!" A man with a strong Australian accent said. He was dressed a lot like Steve Irwin (A/n: The Crocodile HuntERRRRRRRR!). "You must be here to help me catch that croc!" He put a lot of emphasis on 'croc', which made Master Roshi start laughing.   
  
"Aye, I am." Another man appeared. He was dressed exactly like the other man. "Me name's Steve Bowen!"  
  
"Aye!" The first man shook Steve's hand. "I be Jack Crack!" Marron started laughing.  
  
"What a crackpot!" Marron looked at Bulma. "I'm serious! Have you seen this movie?"  
  
"No." Bulma said.  
  
"So quit spoiling it for the rest of us!" Chi-Chi said.  
  
"Oh, okay…" Marron turned back around to watch the movie.   
  
"Dad, I wanna go home." Pan said, pulling on Gohan's shirt. "Daddy…!"  
  
"Just stay and watch the movie." Videl said.   
  
"Gr…" Pan walked over to where Trunks was sitting. "Trunks, will you take me- EW!" Trunks and Chloe were kissing. Trunks jerked away from Chloe and looked at Pan.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never *mind*!" Pan said, looking quite disgusted. "I'll just go ask Grandma!"  
  
"Be right back," Goku said. "I've gotta go get some more popcorn!"  
  
"Grandma, will you take me home?"  
  
"Sorry, hun."  
  
"Grandma…!" Goku walked by. "Never mind! I literally know a brick that'll take me!"  
  
"Yes, I would like a refill, please." Pan walked up to her grandfather and pulled on his pants. Goku looked down. "Huh? What is it, Pan?"  
  
"Grandpa, will you take me home?"  
  
"What did Gohan say?" Goku asked.   
  
"Well… *nothing*!" Pan exclaimed.  
  
"Okay, then, what did *Videl* say?" Pan crossed her arms and looked at the camera.  
  
"He's not as much of a brick as I thought." Goku laughed and picked Pan up.   
  
"Cheer up, kid! The movie will be over soon!"  
  
"I hope so…" Pan said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Gotta get some more popcorn!" Goku ran from the theatre.   
  
"That's very nice, Kakarott." Vegeta was still watching Goten and Adrienne. Goku came back about a minute later. Goku sat down and started eating his popcorn again. Goten and Adrienne looked at each other. "Oh, dear kami!" Vegeta whispered. "I think they're about to kiss! *Think*, Kakarott! What can we do to stop them? KAKAROTT!"   
  
Vegeta turned Goku to look at him. Goku screamed. "VEGETA'S MUTATED!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta flipped up Goku's 3-D glasses with one finger. "Oh…"  
  
"Kakarott, they're going to kiss!" Vegeta repeated. "We have to stop them!"  
  
"Just leave them be, Vegeta!" Goku exclaimed.   
  
"NO!" Goku's face suddenly went pale. Goku's eyes started sliding in and out of focus.   
  
"Vegeta, I don't feel so good…"  
  
"What?" Vegeta shook his head. "It's probably all of that popcorn, you FOOL!"  
  
"Vegeta, I *really* don't feel so good…" Goku said.   
  
"Think!!!" Vegeta was banging his head against the theatre seat. Vegeta looked at Goku, who was puking, and screamed. "AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta fell backwards in shock and hit his arm on the ground, accidentally blowing a hole through the ceiling of the theatre. Part of the ceiling fell down, hitting Goten's head. "OW!!!!"   
  
"Goten!" Adrienne stood up. "Dad, you're DOING IT AGAIN!"  
  
"W-" Vegeta stuttered. "What makes you think it was me!????? D-" Adrienne continued glaring at her father. Vegeta regained his composure and pointed at Goku. "KAKAROTT SCARED ME!!!!!!!"  
  
"Huh…?" Goku looked up and wiped his mouth with a napkin.  
  
Bulma stood up. "VEGETAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta mumbled something. So they all went back to watching the movie, Goku sitting next to Chi-Chi, and Vegeta sitting next to Bulma in the very back. Vegeta muttered:  
  
"Baka onna!"   
  
"Love you, too, Vegeta." Vegeta growled. Vegeta stood up.  
  
"I have to go to the bathroom!" Vegeta walked off.  
  
"I have to go get more popcorn!" Yamcha jumped up and Goku groaned.   
  
"Ohhhhhh, poor baby…!" Chi-Chi ran her hand through Goku's hair, which seemed to cheer him up.  
  
Vegeta was staring at Goten and Adrienne intently through the crack in-between the theatre seats. Suddenly, the armrest rose. "Huh?" Vegeta pulled a piece of fishing wire, pulling the armrest back down. Suddenly, the armrest went back up again. "Hm!" Vegeta pulled the fishing wire again, and immediately, the armrest went back up. Vegeta frowned and pulled on the fishing wire. It went back up again. "Stupid…!"  
  
Vegeta pulled the armrest back down with his fishing wire, and it rose again. But this time, it only rose to the middle- because Vegeta stopped it. He pulled as hard as he could on the thin piece of fishing wire. The fishing wire started snapping and Vegeta gritted his teeth. The arm suddenly snapped off the theatre chair and hit Vegeta in the forehead.  
  
"Ow…." Vegeta rubbed his forehead. He got down on his hands and knees, looking up the sloped ground underneath the seats to see Goku, doing the same. The two growled and glared at each other. "Kakarott, you fool! You are *trying* to get them together!" Vegeta whispered furiously.  
  
"And *you're* trying to keep them *away* from each other!" Goku whispered back. The two glared at each other again, sparks flying. A yawn came from above, causing the two to stop.  
  
"Huh?" The two sat up and peered through the cracks at Goten and Adrienne.   
  
Goten stretched his arms up in the air and brought them back down to feel another body leaning against his right side. "Long movie, huh?"  
  
"Um…yeah." Goten blushed. Goku watched as Goten finally put his arm around Adrienne.  
  
"Uh-oh."   
  
"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku held the foaming Vegeta back from attacking Goten. "LET ME GO, KAKAROTT!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"SHHHHH!!!!" Goku slapped a hand over Vegeta's mouth and pushed Vegeta down to the ground. Goku pinned the Saiyan Prince down and snarled: "Shut *up*, Vegeta!"  
  
"Don't tell me to shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "That's my daughter!"  
  
"She's gonna grow up sometime!" Goku yelled.  
  
"JUST NOT SO SOOOON!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Vegeta suddenly snapped back into it. "What are you doing!? Get off of me! It's bad enough your son is flirting with my daughter!"  
  
"I dunno," Goku said, looking at the ceiling. "It's always been kinda interesting to me." Goku smiled. "Whether you would kill yourself or not if you ever got related to me through our descendants."  
  
"ARRRRRRRRGGHHH!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. "How *dare* you suggest that my pure-bred Saiyan daughter would *ever* marry your half-bred!?"  
  
Vegeta jumped on Goku and started strangling him.  
  
"Whoa!" Marron exclaimed, as the crocodile came at them. "Talk about 3-D!"  
  
"Yeah." Krillin nodded.  
  
"GOTEN'S GOIN DOWN FIRST!!!!!!!!!" Gohan exclaimed, jumping up, throwing back his 3-D glasses, and pointing down at Goten.  
  
"Hey!" Goten stood up, hands on his hips. He flicked his 3-D glasses back. "Maybe I *will* go first, but at least I'll be taking you with me!"  
  
"SSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Everyone said.  
  
"Oops!" Goten and Gohan sat back down.  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta and Goku came rolling by, yelling their heads off.  
  
"AND YOU'RE SUGGESTING THAT *MY* SON WOULD EVER WANT TO MARRY *YOUR* DAUGHTER!?" Goku demanded.  
  
"YES, IT HAS OCCURRED TO ME!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goku screamed and started strangling Vegeta.  
  
"No…" Adrienne said, hitting herself in the forehead.  
  
"They're fighting." Chi-Chi said, watching the movie while everyone else was watching Goku and Vegeta.  
  
"Uh-huh." Bulma stuffed some popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Should we stop them?"  
  
"Uh-uh." Bulma shook her head and stuffed some more popcorn in her mouth.  
  
"Thought so."  
  
"LISTEN UP!" Vegeta pinned Goku to the ground. "I don't want *my* daughter having *your* grandchildren!"  
  
"Well it's not like I want *my* son to even *think* about marrying *your* daughter!" Goku yelled.  
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!!!????" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"Nothing, but---SHE'S *YOURS*!!!!!" Goku yelled. This was just too far.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta punched Goku. From there on out, the fight got more physical.  
  
"Popcorn?" Bulma asked, holding out her popcorn bag to Chi-Chi.  
  
"Why, *thank* you!" Chi-Chi took some popcorn and the wives to the two most powerful Saiyans in the world went back to watching the movie.  
  
"You two will have to finish this fight out of our theatre!" A theatre employee came running into the theatre.   
  
"DON'T TELL US WHERE TO HAVE OUR FIGHTS!!!!!!!" Vegeta and Goku shot a Ki Blast at the employee. Luckily, Gohan saved him just in time. Meanwhile, Adrienne and Goten were sinking below their seats.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Adrienne stuck her lollipop in her mouth, and ran after Goten, pulling her pants up. She stopped and her pants fell back down to her hips. Goten laughed and Adrienne grabbed his hand. "Not funny. Lollipop?"  
  
"No, thank you…" Adrienne shrugged and put the other lollipop down in the side pocket of her pants. She traced Goten's stare back to her father and laughed. "Are you sure you won't get in trouble if you're with me…?"  
  
Goku was having to pull the kicking and screaming Vegeta along as he walked backwards. "Who cares if I get in trouble? And even if I do, it won't last long."  
  
"You're probably right," Goten said. "But, still, I don't wanna get you in trouble."  
  
Adrienne shrugged and started swinging Goten's arm back and forth. She *knew* this would drive her father insane. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-"  
  
Suddenly, the screaming stopped. Goku smiled. "Thank you, Bulma!"  
  
"Mm hm." Bulma nodded and put the frying pan back in its capsule. Adrienne giggled as Goku dragged the unconscious Vegeta along with ease.  
  
"Mom's always doing that."  
  
"Hey, Bulma," Chi-Chi whispered. "Could I possibly get one of those off ya?"  
  
"Sure!" Bulma smiled. But seeing as Vegeta was determined to kill Goten for "flirting" with his daughter, he wasn't unconscious for long. He awoke to find he was sleeping on the couch at Capsule Corp. He blinked.  
  
"Huh…?" Vegeta stood up.   
  
"Hi, Dad!" Trunks smiled.   
  
"Hi…" Vegeta watched his son pass.  
  
"Oh, Vegeta, are you up?" Bulma asked. Vegeta nodded. Everyone was being all too nice and happy… had Bulma knocked him out again?  
  
"Hey, shouldn't Goten be dropping Adrienne off pretty soon?" Trunks asked. "I wanna show him something!"  
  
"Oh no." Bulma said. She turned to look at her husband.   
  
"Kakarott's brat…dropping…Adrienne…*off*?" Vegeta clenched his fists.  
  
"Okay, Vegeta, calm down." Bulma said.  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'CALM DOWN'!?" Vegeta screamed and started pulling on his hair. Suddenly, there were voices coming from outside. "Hm…?"   
  
Vegeta rushed over to the window and looked out. Bulma tried to pull him back, but seeing as he was stronger, she stood no chance. Adrienne and Goten were standing outside.  
  
"Eight o' clock tomorrow morning," Adrienne said. "Am I right?"  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded. "You're sure Vegeta won't mind?"  
  
"No." Adrienne shook her head. "Wait… well, he might mind a *little*, but I don't care, right?"  
  
"Yeah!" Goten and Adrienne laughed. Goten shook his head. "Oh, Dende…"  
  
Vegeta watched the two intently while Bulma continued trying to get him away from the window. "Come on, Vegeta…! Trunks, come help me!"  
  
"Well, it was fun." Goten said.  
  
"Yeah." Adrienne nodded.  
  
"Okay, good night." Goten leaned forward and kissed Adrienne's cheek.  
  
Vegeta gasped. "AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks and Bulma grabbed Vegeta, barely managing to hold him back from jumping out the window and killing Goten.   
  
Adrienne blushed. "Bye!" Goten jogged off. Adrienne waved slowly.  
  
"Bye…"  
  
"HOW DARE HE!!!!!!!!!!!!!???????" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"VEGETA, RELAX, ALL HE DID WAS KISS HER!!!!!!!" Bulma yelled.  
  
"Yeah, Dad! Chill!" Trunks ordered.   
  
"Hi, Mom! Hi, Trunks! Hi, Dad!" Adrienne froze. "Why are you looking at me like that…?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks flinched at the dreadful noises coming from the kitchen. He was sitting on the couch in the living room. Trunks began to tremble.  
  
"Mom, make him stop…"  
  
"SH!" Bulma yelled. She had the phone in her hand. "It's hard enough to hear already!"  
  
"What is all that of that SCREAMING about?" Chi-Chi asked.   
  
"Oh, Vegeta is-"  
  
"DADDY, THAT *HURTS*!!!!!!!!!"   
  
"I AM GOING TO SCRUB YOUR CHEEK UNTIL HIS *NASTY* LITTLE GERMS COME *OFF* OF YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"That…"  
  
"Oh…" Chi-Chi said. There was a long sigh from her side of line. "That poor girl."  
  
"Mm hm." Bulma nodded. Adrienne suddenly came running out of the kitchen, Vegeta following ("GET BACK HERE!!!"). Vegeta grabbed her, and started dragging her back into the kitchen, soapy sponge at hand. Adrienne grabbed onto the wall just before she was dragged into the kitchen.  
  
"TRUNKS!!!!!!" Adrienne disappeared, taking the chunk of wall with her through the swinging door, into the kitchen, and there was a loud thud like a table had been knocked over.   
  
"PAIN!!! *PAIN*!!!" They could hear Vegeta yell in agony.   
  
"DADDYYYYY!!!!!!" Adrienne sounded very ticked off. There were several loud blasts.   
  
"Huh…?" Trunks and Bulma turned to look at the kitchen door. Adrienne came walking out as a Super Saiyan. Her cheek was swollen and red.   
  
"I'm going to my room!" Adrienne declared and disappeared.   
  
"Where is she!?" Vegeta demanded. Trunks crossed his arms, turned around, and closed his eyes. Vegeta looked at Bulma. Bulma just shrugged and went back to talking on the phone. Vegeta glared. "She probably went to her room…"  
  
"Did she get away?" Chi-Chi asked. Bulma nodded.  
  
"For a short amount of time."  
  
"OPEN THE DOOR!!!!!!!!"   
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!"  
  
"ADRIENNE, YOU OPEN THIS DOOR *RIGHT* NOW- Wait, what am I doing?" There was a loud blast and the sound of an exploding door.   
  
"DAAAAAAAAAAD!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come." Vegeta said sternly. "Bathroom.*Now*."   
  
"NO!!!!! YOU CAN'T MAKE MEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" There was the sound of ripping tile and the slam of a door.  
  
"…scary." Bulma broke the silence. "Hey, listen, Trunks was wondering if Goten wanted to sleep over Friday night." Trunks grinned with anticipation. There was a long silence. "Alright, then, tell him to come over at about…five!" Bulma smiled. "Okay, see ya!"  
  
"What did he say, what did he say!?" Trunks asked eagerly.   
  
"He said yes."  
  
"WHOO-HOO!!!!" Trunks jumped up. "Thanks, Mom!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Now go save Adrienne." Bulma told him. 


	3. Chapter Three: The Sleepover!

Chapter Three: The Slumber Party!  
  
  
"Who knew that there could be so many cute guys in a magazine for books?" Bulma asked.   
  
"Whatever," Adrienne said. "Hey! Did you know that bat guano is the base of all make-up? *Exactly* why I don't wear any."  
  
Bulma snickered. The two were lounging in the living room and the doorbell suddenly rang. Vegeta came out of the kitchen, grabbed the neck of Adrienne's shirt over, covering up her bra strap. "What are you-"  
  
"Trunks invited Kakarott's brat over for a slumber party." Vegeta said. "Stay on the lookout, Bulma. We don't want him 'sneaking a peek' at our daughter, now do we?"  
  
"Da-ad!" Adrienne blushed.   
  
"Honey, we're talking about Goten," Bulma said, flipping the page of her magazine. "Not that perv of a turtle hermit living on an island in the middle of the ocean."  
  
"Right," Vegeta nodded. "I forgot."  
  
The doorbell rang and Trunks came rushing down the stairs. "I'll get it!" Trunks opened the door. "Hi, Goten!"  
  
"Hi, Trunks!"  
  
"I'll take your bag up to my room," Trunks said. He ran back up the stairs with his friend's bag.  
  
"Hi, guys!" Goten waved.   
  
"Hi!" Bulma and Adrienne waved, but Vegeta only sat down next to Adrienne and watched Goten's every move.  
  
"Um…" Goten was watching Vegeta. Vegeta glared.  
  
"Oh," Bulma smiled. "Vegeta thinks you're going to spy on Adrienne."  
  
"Mo-om!"  
  
"Oh…" The couple blushed.   
  
"Just remember I have my eyes on you." Vegeta said as walked towards the kitchen. "I have cameras *all* around the house!"  
  
"Um…right." Goten nodded.   
  
"*Sure* you do, Vegeta!" Bulma rolled her eyes and went back to looking through her magazine.  
  
Vegeta went through the swinging door, disappearing into the kitchen. "Don't mind him." Trunks said. "He's always like that."  
  
"Right…" Goten nodded.  
  
"VEGETA!" Bulma yelled. Trunks and Goten turned to the kitchen to see a pair of eyes peering at Goten from underneath the door. The eyes widened, then disappeared. There was a loud thud.   
  
"OW!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Goten, Adrienne, let's go hang out in my room!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"IMAGES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta's yell came from the kitchen. A vein popped out of Adrienne and Trunks' forehead and they growled.  
  
"Um…" Goten blinked.   
  
"Okay, let's go." Trunks said.  
  
"NO!" Vegeta jumped out of the kitchen and grabbed Adrienne's arm. "Adrienne won't be going with you!"  
  
"Daddy-"  
  
"NO BUTS!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Sorry, guys."  
  
"Adrienne has a date with the Gravity Room *anyway*!" Vegeta dragged Adrienne off to the Gravity Room.   
  
"Oh, well," Trunks said. "Come on, Goten!"   
  
"We'll be going to a Chinese buffet for supper!" Bulma called after them. "Make sure you don't get *too* dirty!"  
  
"K, Mom!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hit me baby one more time!"  
  
"Ooh, I like this song!" Bulma exclaimed. She stopped at the station and started singing to the song. Everyone groaned.   
  
"Hey, Dad!" Trunks called from the captain's chairs in the van. "Remember Mom's version? Hey, Mom! Sing it for us!"  
  
"Alright," Bulma smiled and the song got back around to the chorus. "My loneliness is killin me! Killin ma-ae! I must confess- I still bel-i-eve! Still believe! When I'm not with you I lose my mind! Give me a sigh-hi-i-i-ign! Hit me Veggie one more time!"  
  
Vegeta started banging his head on the dashboard and the airbag popped up, throwing him against the seat. They all started laughing and Vegeta punched the airbag, causing it to go flat. "Stupid airbags…! Why do they even *make* those? All they do is kill people!"  
  
"We would hope so." Trunks whispered.  
  
"Hey!" Trunks and Goten laughed.   
  
"Mom, how much longer until we get there?" Adrienne asked from the very back of the van. She was sitting on the bench seat behind the two captain's chairs.  
  
"Oh… ten-fifteen minutes." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay." Adrienne looked back out the window.  
  
"BOOGA BOOGA BOOGA!" Vegeta yelled as he swung around.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Goten and Trunks screamed and rammed themselves against their seats. Vegeta started laughing.  
  
"Da-ad!" Trunks whined. Adrienne and Bulma smiled at each other through the rear view mirror. "Hey, Adrienne?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"You wanna sit next to Goten on the way back?" Trunks asked.  
  
"SHE IS STAYING *RIGHT* WHERE SHE IS!!!" Vegeta yelled. They all groaned.   
  
"I know!" Bulma smiled. "Let's all sing a round of 'The Song That Never Ends'!"  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks grinned.  
  
"Yeah! That always drives Dad insane!" Trunks nudged Goten. "Come on, Goten! This is the song that never ends! And it goes on and on my friend! You see we- started singing it not knowing what it was! And we'll continue singing it forever just because it is the song that never ends! And it goes and on and on my friend-"  
  
Vegeta rolled down the window and screamed: "SAVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Um…" The pedestrians stared.   
  
"Vegeta, get back in the car."  
  
"NO!" Bulma started rolling up his window and Vegeta glared at it like it was evil. He watched it as it slowly rose and finally met his neck. "ACK!" Bulma let it choke him for a minute, then she finally rolled the window back down. "BAKA ONNA! WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO, KILL ME!?"  
  
"Maybe." Bulma said,  
  
"No! We just wanna drive you insa-ane." Trunks said with a grin. He joined Goten and Adrienne in singing "The Song That Never Ends" again.   
  
"I think he already is, Trunks." Bulma said. Vegeta crossed his arms and glared out the windshield as Bulma joined the three in their song.   
  
"So how long do you plan on dating my daughter until the big day?" Bulma asked.  
  
"MO-OM!"  
  
"There won't *be* a big day if I have anything to do with it." Vegeta muttered.   
  
"Who said I was getting married to *anybody*!?" Goten was freaking out.   
  
"WHAT'S WRONG WITH MY DAUGHTER!!!!!?" Vegeta turned around to look at Goten.   
  
"I never said anything was wrong with her!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"Then why aren't you going to marry her?" Vegeta asked. "That's what dating is *for*!"  
  
"Mom, tell Dad to stop it!" Adrienne whined.  
  
"Now look what you did!" Goten yelled. "You're making my girlfriend cry!"  
  
"I am not crying!"  
  
"If she wasn't my daughter, I would give myself a point." Vegeta said, glaring at Goten.   
  
"Gr…!" Vegeta and Goten glared at each other.  
  
"Vegeta, don't make me stop this car!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta immediately shut up and looked out the windshield.   
  
"Hmph!" Goten crossed his arms and looked out the window.   
  
"Oh, I totally agree with Goten," Trunks said. "He doesn't want to marry her, he just wants to-"  
  
"Trunks, don't you *dare* finish that sentence!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Okay, okay," Trunks frowned. He grinned and started singing a song. "Adrienne! I thought I knew you! Once again you used him, used him! Adrienne! He should have left you! Long before you used him, used him up!"  
  
"Trunks, stop it." Goten said.  
  
"Da-ad!" Adrienne whined. "He's doing it again!"  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SUGGEST THAT MY DAUGHTER WOULD *STOOP* THAT LOW!!!!??" Vegeta reached back to slap him, but Trunks rammed himself against the door, causing Vegeta to miss as he was sent tumbling out of the open door.  
  
"Trunks!" Adrienne stood up, nearly bumping her head.  
  
"Stop the car!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"AAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta jumped out of the car.   
  
"Oh my Kami!" Bulma stopped the car. "VEGETA!!!!!"   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!! MY ANKLE!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
As Adrienne lay in her room, she wondered what Trunks and Goten might be doing. Were they talking about girls? Were they talking about *her*? Adrienne closed her eyes and tried to imagine what they were doing.   
  
  
"This would be way more fun with Adrienne in here," Trunks said. "I'm bored to death!"  
  
"I know what you mean." Goten said.  
  
  
Adrienne opened her eyes. She must have heard them through the vents!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, good night!" Trunks flipped onto his side. The door flung open.  
  
"Hey, guys!"   
  
"Huh?" The two boys sat up and the door closed. Trunks went Super Saiyan and they could now see that it was Adrienne.  
  
"Oh, it's just you," Trunks said. He went back to normal. "What are you doing in here?"  
  
"I couldn't help overhearing that you both were bored to death," Adrienne said. "And that it would be 'way more fun with Adrienne in here'." The two looked confused. "There are vents you know."  
  
"Oh, yeah…" Goten said.   
  
"Trunks, quit making faces at me." Adrienne said.  
  
"How could you tell that I was-"   
  
"I can see really well in the dark," Adrienne said. "Dad said it's a gift from my great grandparents or something."  
  
"Oh."   
  
"Actually, it's a gift from her mother." Trunks whispered to Goten. Goten nodded.  
  
"Right." Goten stood up, and walked over to the window carrying his pillow. He looked outside to see that it was still dark out. "So what are you doing up so late?"  
  
"Hello-o? Saiyan hearing." Adrienne said.  
  
"Oh yeah." The three sort of lacked on conversation.   
  
"Oh!" Adrienne said. "By the way- nice shorts."   
  
Goten blushed and covered his boxers up with his pillow. Adrienne laughed. "Hey, Goten, what should we do tomorrow before you leave?"  
  
"I dunno." Goten said, sitting down and leaning up against the wall.   
  
"You could look through Master Roshi dirty magazines," Adrienne said, dropping some magazines on the floor that she had pulled from her back pocket. "He left them in our car from the last road trip we all went on."  
  
"Funny." Goten said. "I thought he never left home without them. I bet he's having a fit."  
  
"Possibly," Adrienne said. "You can have them, though. I don't want them!"  
  
"No thanks." Goten said.   
  
"Maybe I'll give them back to him for Christmas," Trunks said. He shook his head. "Nah! He doesn't deserve them!"  
  
The three cracked up laughing and the door opened. They all looked up to see Bulma standing there.  
  
"You guys better be on the lookout," Bulma said. "Mom's little dinosaur got loose---again! You know, the little red one with spikes?"  
  
Trunks flinched. "Yes, I remember." Adrienne cracked up laughing. "It's not funny…!"  
  
"What isn't?" Goten asked. "I don't get it…"  
  
"Okay, thanks for the tip, Mom!" Adrienne said. Bulma nodded and closed the door. Trunks whined and hugged his pillow.  
  
"Somebody turn on the night-light…!"  
  
"Poor Trunks." Adrienne pouted. "I like the dark, too…!"  
  
Goten flipped the switch to turn on the night-light and Trunks smiled. "Better!"  
  
"Okay, it's time for bed." Goten said. He stood up and walked over to his sleeping bag. "Adrienne, get out of my sleeping bag!"  
  
"No!" Adrienne shook her head. "It's warm and cozy!"  
  
"Only cause he wet it!" Trunks teased.  
  
"Hey!" Goten yelled. Adrienne giggled. "Adrienne, get out of my sleeping bag. I'm serious!"  
  
"Fine, I will get *out* of it." Adrienne got out from underneath it and lay on top of it.  
  
"Adrienne…!" Goten whined. "Adrienne, if you don't move then I'm going to kick you out!"  
  
"No you won't." Adrienne shook her head.   
  
"Adrienne, I'm going to have to sleep on top of you." Goten said. Adrienne scrambled to get up and Goten grinned. "DOG PILE!!!!"  
  
Trunks laughed as Goten jumped on top of his sister. "Goten, you're squishing me!"  
  
"You asked for it!" Goten told her.   
  
"Daddy, Daddy! Look what *Goten* is doing!!" Trunks teased, pointing at Goten. The door flung open.  
  
"WHAT!? WHAT IS HE DOING!?" Vegeta spotted Goten, who was still on top of Adrienne. "YOU!!!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten ran out of the room screaming, followed by Vegeta.   
  
"Tru-unks! Look what you did NOW!" Adrienne yelled.  
  
"I didn't think he'd actually come!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Come on!" Adrienne grabbed his arm and dragged him out of the room. 


	4. Chapter Four: Paresu Is Back!

Chapter Four: Paresu is Back!  
  
  
"Bye, guys!" Adrienne grabbed her book bag off the back of her chair.   
  
"Where are you going?" Trunks asked, his mouth full of pancakes.  
  
"Trunks, it's rude to talk with your mouth full." Bulma said.  
  
"Sorry." Trunks apologized.   
  
"I'm going to visit my friends," Adrienne said. "We're all meeting at the library!"  
  
"Oh, okay," Trunks nodded. "Goten and I are going to the Bowling Alley, so you can catch up with us later."  
  
"We are?" Goten inquired.   
  
"Alright!" Adrienne ran out the door.  
  
"Of course we are, numb nuts!" Trunks glared. "We decided that last night!"  
  
"We did…?" Goten looked confused. Trunks sighed.  
  
"You must have been asleep." Trunks said.   
  
"Oh." Goten blushed and Bulma smiled.  
  
"Probably."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I suck at this." Goten said, sitting back down.  
  
"Not me!" Trunks bowled and got yet *another* strike.   
  
"How do you *do* that?" Goten asked. The song "Sk8er Boi" started playing from the speakers above.   
  
"Bra *loves* this song…" Trunks said. "Probably because of that 'cute' guy that skateboards…"  
  
"He was a boy! She was a girl! Can I make it anymore obvious?" However, this was not Avril Lavigne's voice.  
  
"It sounds different, though…" Trunks said. Goten and Trunks sat there, listening to the song.   
  
"He liked to fight! She liked ballet! What more can I say?"  
  
"And the words are different, too." Goten added.  
  
"He wanted her! She'd never tell- secretly she wanted him as well! But all of her friends- they stuck up their nose- they had a problem with his fighting moves! He was a Saiyan boy! She said see you later, boy! He wasn't good enough for her! She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space! She needed to come back down to Earth!"  
  
"Hey, check it out!" Trunks said, pointing. Goten turned around to see Adrienne standing on top of the counter at the snack bar, with her black electric guitar. She winked at him.  
  
"Oh, dear kami, *no*!" He let his head drop and hit the table. "*Please*, no!"  
  
Trunks started laughing. "Five years from now!" Adrienne was singing, too. "She sits at home- feeding the baby she's all alone! She turns on TV- guess who she sees? Saiyan boy saving the world for me!" (A/n: …*blushes*at least it fits the syllables…) "She calls up her friends- they already know- and they've all been cheerin him on to win! She tags along- stands in the crowd, looks up at the man that she turned do-e-own! He was a Saiyan boy, she said see you later, boy! He wasn't good enough for her! Now he's a super star, kickin butt on his part! Does your pretty face see what he's worth?"  
  
Once the song was over (A/n: the rest of the lyrics… e-mail me for them, if you really want them.) and Adrienne jumped down from the counter. Everyone stared. One boy shrugged and they all went back to bowling. Adrienne shrugged and walked over to Trunks. She winked at Goten. "Hey!"  
  
"That was….*so* lame." Trunks said. Adrienne frowned. "But, hey, it's the thought that counts!"  
  
"I can't believe you did that." Goten said.   
  
"Well I did it!" Adrienne said with a smile. "Hey, at least they don't know that I'm referring to you."  
  
"Huh?" Goten looked up to see Paresu leaving. "Paresu!"  
  
Goten jumped up from his seat and ran after her. "I-" Trunks grabbed Adrienne's shoulder. "I didn't mean to-"  
  
"Let's go get some ice cream while we wait for him."  
  
"Okay." Trunks led Adrienne over to the snack bar.   
  
"Paresu, wait!"  
  
"What?" Paresu turned around.   
  
"I haven't seen you in a long time!" Goten exclaimed.   
  
"So is that your new girlfriend?" Paresu asked. She looked very flustered.   
  
"Why are you so worked up?" Paresu responded almost immediately.   
  
"So just because I got a new boyfriend means that I might not want to come back to you?"  
  
"What?" Goten was puzzled. Paresu sighed.   
  
"Josh proposed to me," Paresu told him. "I'm just… really nervous about it and I don't know if I'm making the right decision!"   
  
"Oh…" The two were silent. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"I'm sorry, I don't mean to get nosy with your personal life," Paresu said. "It's just that I still care about you, and nothing will EVER change that."  
  
"Hey, I still care about you, too." Goten said. "Just because we broke up doesn't mean that I'm not going to worry for your safety, and worry about how your boyfriend- your husband's is treating you all the time!"  
  
"I know," Paresu looked at the ground. "It's just that I love you, Goten!"  
  
"I love you, too," Goten said. "Just not in the same way." Paresu looked at him in a puzzled way. "I've found somebody else and I can't just let her go. Not after I've realized the way I feel for her- the way I've felt for her all of my life."  
  
"I understand." Paresu nodded.   
  
"Thanks," Goten smiled and held out his hand. "Best friends forever."  
  
"Uh…" Paresu looked at his hand. She smiled and shook his hand. "Best friends forever!"   
  
Goten nodded. "Hey, I want you to meet somebody!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Adrienne, Trunks!"  
  
"He's back." Trunks said. Adrienne nodded. "You sure you can handle this?"  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Adrienne jumped up from her chair. "Hey!"  
  
"Hey, Adrienne, I want you to meet Paresu." Goten said. "Paresu, this is Adrienne- my girlfriend."  
  
"I've heard a lot about you." Paresu said, holding out her hand.   
  
"Oh!" Adrienne swung her guitar behind her back and shook Paresu's hand. "How do you do?"  
  
"I'm doing fine, and you?" Adrienne nodded.  
  
"I'm fine."  
  
"And how are you doing, Trunks?"  
  
"I'm still dating Chloe." Trunks said. "Hey, you want some ice cream?"  
  
"No, I've gotta run." Paresu said. "But thanks anyway!"  
  
"I'll walk you to your car." Goten said. The two left the bowling alley and Adrienne turned to Trunks.  
  
"He called me his girlfriend!"  
  
"I still think he's hooking back up with Paresu." Trunks said. "And if he's not, he's stupid."  
  
"You think he's stupid for dating me?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Yes."  
  
"Ow…" Adrienne blinked. "That hurt, Trunks."  
  
"I was just joking." Trunks said. Adrienne clenched her fists.   
  
"Well next time don't make it so mean!" Adrienne ran past Goten and out the door, nearly knocking him over.  
  
"Hey!" Goten looked out the door after Adrienne. "Adrienne, where are you going!?" 


	5. Chapter Five: Memories

Chapter Five: Memories…  
  
  
Adrienne strummed a few notes on her guitar as she stared out the window at the stormy sky. There was a knock on her door. "What is it?"  
  
"Can I come in?"  
  
"Yes." Adrienne wiped a tear from underneath he eye.  
  
"What are you up to?" Vegeta asked, sitting down in the chair next to the windowsill.   
  
"Not much." Adrienne said. "I'm just trying to come up with a sad song that would depress anybody…"  
  
"And why is that?" Vegeta asked. "You're normally writing funny songs. What happened to 'Grandma Flew into My Window on Halloween'?" Adrienne laughed and Vegeta smiled. "That's my girl."  
  
"Daddy, I don't think I deserve Goten." Adrienne said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Goten deserves better than me," Bulma could hear her husband and daughter talking from the stairs where she had a tray of milk and cookies. "Somebody like Paresu."  
  
"Why do you think that?" Vegeta asked. "It's you that deserves better than him! Being of Saiyan royalty, of course."  
  
"No, Dad, Goten deserves better," Adrienne said. "And I decided this when Trunks told me that he thought Goten was stupid for dating me."  
  
"IT WAS A JOKE!!!!!!!!!" Trunks yelled from the room next to the one they were in. Adrienne and Vegeta rolled their eyes. "FINE, THEN!! I WILL CALL GOTEN UP AND TELL HIM THAT HE NEEDS TO COME OVER HERE AND TELL YOU THAT HE DOES NOT DESERVE BETTER!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"I don't ca-er!" Adrienne called.  
  
"ARRRGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Trunks started banging his head against the wall.   
  
"Trunks, don't hurt yourself." Bulma warned. Trunks continued hitting his head against the wall.   
  
"Well, you do whatever you want," Vegeta said. "There's nothing I can do to stop you, anyway."  
  
Vegeta closed the door behind him and Adrienne went back to looking out the window. As she stared out the window, she couldn't help but wonder what Goten was thinking.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne was walking down a sidewalk along a long, deserted road and it was raining hard, the cloudy sky dark. The air was crisp and dry, like it hadn't rained in a long time.   
  
"Adrienne, wait up!" Adrienne continued walking down the sidewalk, ignoring the person behind her. "Adrienne, wait!" Their footsteps got closer, but Adrienne continued walking. "Adrienne!" A hand grabbed her shoulder and she was swung around to face a drenched and panting Goten. "Adrienne, I'm sorry-"  
  
"Sorry for what!?" Adrienne jerked away from him. "Sorry for dumping me and going out with Paresu!?"  
  
"Going out with Paresu?" Goten looked confused. "No, you've got it all wrong-"  
  
"I have to go," Adrienne told him. "I'm going to miss my flight." Adrienne turned to leave, but Goten stepped in front of her. "Get out of my way."  
  
"I won't let you go!" Goten declared, shaking his head, causing his matted down hair to shake in front of his face. "I didn't dump you-"  
  
"I have to go!" Adrienne tried to shove him out of the way, but Goten grabbed her hand. She swung her fist forward, but he grabbed it, too. He pinned her to his body and she squirmed to break free. "Let go!"  
  
Goten smiled at her, causing Adrienne to freeze. "Last time we fought you weren't this weak." Adrienne swallowed as Goten leaned forward and kissed her. He stopped, leaving Adrienne breathless. "I love you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne scowled. Those stupid antics! Was this foolishness natural for a Saiyan her age?   
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten sighed as he stared at the ceiling of his room. Did Adrienne think he had dumped her? Did she think he was going out with Paresu? Everything was just so confusing…  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The one thing I could *try* to hold on to-ooh!" Michelle Branch's CD was playing as Adrienne lay on her bed, remembering all of the times she had spent with Goten. Trunks was often in her memories, but when he wasn't…  
  
*~*~*  
  
"HA!" Goten went to tag Adrienne, but missed her.   
  
"Miss me, miss me! Now you gotta kiss me!" Adrienne exclaimed. Goten leaned forward and kissed her. "*Gross*!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Wouldn't it be weird if we got married when we grow up?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah." Adrienne nodded. "But why would we wanna get married? We're just friends! That's a *stupid* idea!"  
  
"I know," Goten said, looking offended. "But it would still be weird!"  
  
"Well I'm *not* getting married." Adrienne said.   
  
"Why not?" Goten asked. "Don't you want kids?"  
  
"No." Adrienne said, tucking her hair behind her ears and looking at the ground.  
  
"Well I'm gonna grow up, get married, and have *lots* of kids!" Goten exclaimed. "I like kids! I don't know why you don't…"  
  
"Goten, time for supper!"  
  
"See you later!" Goten waved and ran off. Adrienne just stared after him.  
  
"But I *do* like kids," Adrienne said. "I just don't want…" Adrienne's eyes filled with tears. "I just don't want them to…" A tear collided with the ground, making a splash of mud.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, these are for you." Goten said, holding out some flowers. "Mommy says you should give flowers to girls you like." Adrienne took the flowers from him. "She says if you do- they'll like you back!"  
  
Adrienne stared at the flowers in her hand. She went into a flashback and saw a field of flowers. It was blurry, so she couldn't tell what they were. "I don't like flowers." She ripped them in half. Goten watched as the flowers fell to the ground, sending petals everywhere.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Look at this one, Adrienne!" Goten exclaimed, pointing at a fish.   
  
"Goten, if you were in a tank, do you think you would like people to point at you and call you 'it' and 'this one'?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Well, no…." Goten said, looking at the ground.   
  
"Then don't do it." Adrienne said. "Only treat others as you want to be treated."  
  
"Then how come you're so mean to me!?" Goten asked. "You're always mean when Trunks isn't around! Do you just want Trunks to think you're a nice person!?"  
  
"I-" Adrienne swallowed and blushed. "I guess I'm just stupid."   
  
"What…?" Goten looked puzzled.   
  
"It just seems that, well," Adrienne paused. "Everything you do just always seems to bring back memories…"  
  
"I'm sorry." Goten said. "Are they bad memories?"  
  
Adrienne looked at the ground. "Really bad."  
  
"Well…" Goten said. "Could you try being a little more nice? It wouldn't hurt, you know…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"But I don't remember those memories…" Adrienne said. She sighed and flipped onto her side. She smiled. "They've been wiped out with my memories of you…" 


	6. Chapter Six: It's Not My Talent Show!

Chapter Six: It's Not My Talent Show!  
  
  
Goten rang the doorbell and waited for somebody to open the door. He swallowed as he heard footsteps coming towards the door. "Please don't let it be Vegeta, PLEASE don't let it be Vegeta…!"  
  
The door opened and Adrienne stood there, rubbing her eyes. She was still in her pajamas: an orange long-sleeved shirt with gray sweatpants. She realized it was Goten and smiled. "Goten!" Adrienne threw her arms around him, embracing him in a tight hug.   
  
"Um… this is new." Goten said. Adrienne finally let go.  
  
"Come in!" Goten stepped inside and closed the door behind him. Adrienne yawned. "What are you doing up so early?"  
  
"What are YOU doing up so early?" Goten asked. Adrienne smiled and shrugged in a girly-like way.   
  
"I dunno!" Goten laughed.   
  
"You're very lightheaded when you get up in the mornings, aren't you?" Adrienne hit him playfully.  
  
"I am not!" The two laughed.   
  
"Okay, well, I brought you these." Goten held out a bunch of flowers tied together with a red ribbon. They were the same kind Goten had given to her as a child: yellow roses. Adrienne stared at the flowers, and went into a flashback. She was young, standing in a field full of daffodils, her hair blowing in the wind. Someone was holding her hand, and they were looking at a grave. There were yellow roses surrounding it. "Whoops! I forgot you don't like flowers!"   
  
Adrienne popped back into reality and looked up at Goten. She shook her head. "No, I like flowers!"   
  
"Huh?" Adrienne took the flowers from him and stared at them.   
  
"Thank you… they're beautiful."  
  
"Well it's nice to see you've changed!"   
  
"I'm sorry I was so mean to you." Adrienne apologized.   
  
"It's okay!" Goten said, shaking his hands. "I know why, anyway!"  
  
"Well, I just thought I'd tell you that-"   
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten and Adrienne rushed up the stairs towards the direction of the scream. They opened Trunks' door.  
  
"What? What is it!?"  
  
"It's BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks whined. He was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He pointed at a little red thing on his pillow. "Adrienne, come get the stupid thing!"  
  
Adrienne giggled as the little red ball on Trunks' pillow got up and started walking towards him. It made a funny noise that sounded like: "Myow-myow!" Trunks screamed as it continued walking towards him.   
  
"ADRIENNE, STOP IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"It's a gay little dinosaur, isn't it, Trunks?" Adrienne teased. Bulma (who had just arrived) smiled.   
  
"It sure is! It's happy *right* where it is!" The little red dinosaur had a hold of Trunks' leg and he was nuzzling him.   
  
"Quit teasing me with the opposite definition of gay!" Trunks yelled. He shook his leg, causing the tiny dinosaur to tumble backwards. "Now *stay* there!"  
  
"Oh, Trunks!" Adrienne ran forward and picked the little red dinosaur up. It stood on her hand and she poked its stomach. It giggled with its high voice and Adrienne smiled. "It's cute! Don't you think, Goten?"  
  
"Eheheheh!" Goten laughed nervously, looking at the little dinosaur. It was red with peach pads on its hands and feet, and it had small yellow spikes running from the tip of his tail all the way up his back. It held up its hands and opened its mouth, causing Goten to scream ("EEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!") and take a step backwards. Adrienne laughed.   
  
"How about that, little guy? You can even scare Goten!"   
  
"Deho!" The little dino exclaimed. Adrienne giggled, then looked at her mother.   
  
"Mom, can I keep him?"   
  
"*What*!?" Trunks screamed. Bulma smiled.   
  
"Go ask your grandparents." Adrienne smiled.   
  
"Okay!"  
  
"But, Adrienne, what if you roll over on top of it in your sleep?" Goten asked. "You could injure yourself or even *kill* the thing!"  
  
"…I don't roll over in my sleep."  
  
"Oh…."  
  
"But still!" Trunks yelled. Adrienne shrugged and walked out into the hall.   
  
"Grandma, I have a *question*!" Adrienne yelled.   
  
"Mom, tell me you're not *really* gonna let her keep that thing!" Bulma shrugged.   
  
"Why not…?" Trunks sighed as his mother walked off. His desperate attempts were so helpless!  
  
*~*~*  
  
"See, Goten?" Vegeta asked. Vegeta pointed at the red dinosaur (who was in Adrienne's hands). "That's one of the horrible little monsters I'm going to feed you to. Demonic little boogers, aren't they?"  
  
"Um….yeah." Goten nodded. Like he was *really* gonna let Vegeta feed him to those! ….But he might as well play along!  
  
"Who wants to watch home-made movies?" Goku asked.   
  
"Me!" Everyone's hand shot in the air. Everyone had had a cookout at Capsule Corp., being invited by Bulma, of course. Goku grinned. So most of the men started hooking the TV up outside. "Hey, Adrienne!"  
  
"What is it, Pan?" Adrienne leaned over.   
  
"I'm going to prove I'm better than you in the "It's Not My Talent Show" after this!" Pan exclaimed.   
  
"Really?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Well congratulations on your loss!" Adrienne said, holding out her hand. Pan smiled and shook her hand. She stopped.  
  
"Huh!?"  
  
"Okay, okay!" Goku announced. "First movie!"   
  
Goku sat down next to Adrienne. "Which one is this?"  
  
"Just wait." Goku said. (A/n: If it's in these things: [ ], then it means it's the tape. If it's not, then it's not on the tape) [The TV started and they appeared to be in a gymnasium. The camera turned to look at Chi-Chi.]  
  
["Goku, Goten's up next!"]  
  
"I know, I know!" Goku exclaimed. The camera turned to the left to see Vegeta, Bulma, [and Trunks. The camera zoomed in on Vegeta's white shirt which said: "Christmas=Death". The camera zoomed back out and zoomed in on Trunks' shirt this time. It said: "Be Naughty, Save Santa the Trip". The camera zoomed back out and Chi-Chi yelled:]  
  
["There's Goten!"]  
  
["Come on, Goten!" Gohan cheered. The "Chicken Dance" music started up and all of the kids started doing the "Chicken Dance".] Adrienne started doing the movements in her seat, making Goku snicker. [Goten looked at Adrienne and exclaimed:]  
  
["Look, Adrienne, I can spin REALLY fast!"] Everyone started snickering and Goten blushed. [Goten started spinning around and Chi-Chi hit her forehead. Goku started laughing and Chi-Chi looked up:]  
  
["Goku, it's not funny!"]  
  
["Sorry, Chi-Chi!" Goten continued spinning until:]  
  
["Whoa!" Goten couldn't control his spinning. Goten spun into Adrienne and Vegeta stood up and cupped his hands to his mouth:]  
  
["Booooooooooo!!!!!" (on the tape)]  
  
["Shut up, Vegeta!" Bulma yelled.]  
  
"Oh-ho-ho!" Everyone said. Vegeta went red.   
  
"This is the best part!" Gohan exclaimed. They all looked back at the TV just in time to see Goten spin into one of the loudspeakers and knocked it over. The screen cut off and everyone laughed. Goten's cheeks were flaring, but he still got a good kick out of it.   
  
"Next tape!" Goku exclaimed, jumping up.   
  
"Wait, where's Deho (pronounced day-ho)?" Adrienne asked, jumping up.   
  
"Deho?" Everyone looked confused.   
  
"My little dinosaur…!" Adrienne whined. Trunks screamed and jumped onto the picnic table.   
  
"There it is!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"*WHERE*!?" Trunks looked around frantically.   
  
"In your *hair*!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed like a girl and started trying to brush it out of his hair. Goten cracked up laughing. "Goten!"  
  
"He's right here." Bulma said, pointing at the ground. Deho had propped himself up on the leg of the picnic table, and was trying to get to Trunks. Trunks screamed again and Adrienne picked him up.  
  
"Come here, cutie!" Adrienne lifted him up and started petting him.  
  
"What… is it?" Gohan asked.   
  
"Deho!" Adrienne held him up for everyone to see. All of the men (except Goku) screamed and jumped on top of the picnic table. Deho whined and let his arms hang. "Ohhhh! Poor thing!"  
  
"Hey there, little guy!" Goku pet Deho. "He's cute!"  
  
"Definitely!" All of the women (and Pan and Goku) started crowding around Deho.   
  
"How come all the men think it's demonic?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"I don't!" Goku declared.  
  
"But it is…" Trunks whined.   
  
"Is not," Adrienne shot back.  
  
"It *is*! Adrienne, put that thing back in its- well, take it back to wherever it came from!" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"It came from Trunks' room, Dad!"  
  
"Then take it back to the garden! Or better yet, let the little demon free, where it can run and frolic and be happy until the day it gets stepped on!!" Adrienne gasped and pulled Deho close.  
  
"Dad, you're hurting his feelings!"  
  
"It's a demon! It doesn't have feelings!" Deho wriggled free of Adrienne's grasp and stood on her shoulder. He screamed a little dinosaur scream and jumped on Vegeta's face. Vegeta screamed.  
  
"Vegeta, I told her she could keep it. Leave the poor thing alone!"   
  
"Leave it alone!? It's attacking my face!" Meanwhile, Goku had been searching through the tapes and pulled one of them out.  
  
"Let's watch this one!" he said. Adrienne pulled Deho off of Vegeta and stuck him in her pocket. Vegeta glared at the little thing as it popped his head out of the pocket. Deho glared back and growled. Vegeta spit his tongue out at the dinosaur, and Deho copied him.  
  
"Quit copying me!"  
  
"Dad, leave Deho alone!"  
  
"Nyah-nyah!" Deho said in a cute little voice. Vegeta glared at Deho and muttered:  
  
"If you weren't my daughter's pet…" Deho squeaked in horror and slipped his head back inside the pocket. Goku gave Vegeta an odd look, stuck in the tape, and pushed the play button.  
  
"Hey, this is our big Capsule Corp. Christmas party!" Bulma exclaimed after a few minutes.  
  
"Sure is," Eighteen said. Chi-Chi nodded.  
  
"Isn't this the one where Gohan got a carrot stuck up his nose?" Trunks asked. Goku shook his head.  
  
"No, that was the year before."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Too bad," Goten said.  
  
"Yeah," Gohan said sarcastically. "Such a shame." Videl laughed.  
  
"That really is too bad," she said. "You probably looked cute with a carrot up your nose." Gohan's face went red and he laughed nervously.  
  
"Eheheh…"  
  
"Shhh!" Vegeta hissed. "This is the only one I got to film, so be quiet and let me enjoy it!" Everyone went back to watching the tape.  
  
["Hey, guys!" Bulma greeted Goku, Gohan, Chi-Chi, and a very excited Goten at the door.]  
  
["Where's Trunks?" Goten asked.]  
  
["He's in the other room playing." Bulma said.]  
  
["Okay!" Goten ran off into the other room and the camera went back to Goku. Goku noticed the camera was watching him.]  
  
["Vegeta, what are you doing?" Vegeta laughed. "What? I don't get it!"]  
  
["It's nothing, Goku," Bulma said. "I told him I would give him twenty bucks if he could be nice to you all night. I guess he's just staying around you to make sure I notice his 'good behavior'."]  
  
[Goku laughed. "Good behavior!?" Goku laughed again.]  
  
["Shut up, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled.]  
  
["You lost!" Goku pointed out. He laughed again. "I knew it would get you!"]  
  
"Dad, he got you pretty good!" Trunks exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, shut up!" Vegeta shot back.   
  
["Hi, guys!" Bulma met Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron at the door. "Come on in!" Bulma turned to see the camera watching her. "Vegeta, turn that thing off!"]  
  
[The camera cut back on and everybody was in the living room, having a good time. The camera went over to the Christmas tree, where Trunks was. "Trunks, what are you doing?" Vegeta's voice came.]  
  
[Trunks grinned up at him: "Nothing!"]  
  
["It must be something…!" Vegeta said. "I sense a 'present-shaker'!" Trunks cracked up laughing. "Well? Am I not correct? A little mouse is attempting to figure out what his presents are!" Trunks started laughing again.]  
  
["Are you trying to show Mom you can be nice for *once*?"]  
  
["Why you little!" The camera shut off.]  
  
Everyone looked at Vegeta. "……what!?"  
  
[The camera cut back on and they were in the living room again. "Hey, old man!" Vegeta yelled.]  
  
["What is it?" Vegeta turned the camera to face Master Roshi, who was looking very puzzled. The camera slowly began to bounce.]  
  
["Take the camera!"]  
  
["Why?" Master Roshi asked.]  
  
["Just do it!" Vegeta yelled. The camera began to bounce more fiercely. Master Roshi grinned.]  
  
["What's wrong, Vegeta? Having a personal crisis over there?" Vegeta growled and the camera flew at Master Roshi.]  
  
["Just take over until I get back!" Vegeta ran off down the hall as Master Roshi began to film. The camera scanned the room. Everyone was talking or shaking presents (a/n: *coughGokucough*). Goten and Trunks ran into the room.]  
  
["Dad, Dad!" Goku quickly put down the present and looked up at his son innocently.]  
  
["What is it, Goten?"]  
  
["Can me and Trunks go blow some holes in the snowmen we built!?" he asked eagerly. Goku laughed.]  
  
["That kinda defeats the purpose, doesn't it?" The two Chibi-Saiyans looked at each other in confusion.]  
  
["What?" they asked in unison.]  
  
["Never mind. Go ahead, guys!"]  
  
["Yay!" Both boys went to run out the door.]  
  
["Take Adrienne with you!"]  
  
["Aw, Uncle Goku!" Trunks whined. "Do we have to?" Adrienne laughed.]  
  
["C'mon, Trunks, let's go blow some holes in those snowmen!" she said. Adrienne, Goten, and Trunks ran out the door. Bulma walked by with a tray of Christmas cookies as the door closed behind them, and the camera decided to follow. She stopped to set down the tray and began to talk to Eighteen, who was holding Marron on the other side of the counter. The camera zoomed in on Bulma's behind.]  
  
Everyone looked at Master Roshi. He coughed and quickly came up with an excuse. "I wanted to know what brand of jeans she was wearing!" he exclaimed. "See!? They're…" he quickly began looking for a label. "Oh shoot, wrong side!" Vegeta jumped on Master Roshi.  
  
"DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!" Deho popped his head out of Adrienne's pocket and started cheering Vegeta on with a few one-two punches of his own. Gohan looked at Goten.  
  
"Do you have any objection?" he asked.  
  
"No."  
  
"Okay." Everyone went back to watching the movie. After a few minutes, Goku sighed.  
  
"Stupid guilty conscience," he muttered. "VEGETA!" Goku walked back to where the two men were struggling and started to help Roshi. No one seemed to notice or care.  
  
[Vegeta walked back into the room. "Alright, give it back." He paused. "Roshi, what are you doing?" Roshi didn't answer. "Roshi! Hey, old man!" Suddenly, Vegeta gasped. "WHY ARE YOU STARING AT MY WIFE!!!!??? ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Roshi screamed, and the camera fell sideways and shut off as it collided with the ground.]  
  
"You go, Vegeta!" Bulma cheered.   
  
"I think that's the end of that one," Chi-Chi said. "Which one do you want to watch now?" Gohan stood up and searched through the tapes. He laughed.  
  
"How about this one?" He ejected the previous tape and entered the new one.  
  
["Happy birthday to you! Happy birthday to you!" Bulma, Adrienne, Trunks, and Bra were standing around behind a very sullen Vegeta, who was wearing a bright red birthday hat. He had his arms crossed and was glaring at the birthday cake in front of him. On the cake, written in red icing, were the words "Happy Birthday, Veggie!"]  
  
"Vegeta, you look so cute with that birthday hat!" Bulma said. Vegeta muttered something as he made his way to his seat. Goku was helping Master Roshi up in the back.  
  
[Goten walked up behind the 'camera-man'. "Hey Dad, are you getting all this?"]  
  
["Yeah," Goku answered. The camera scanned the table, where the whole group was sitting. Chi-Chi noticed the camera and waved. The camera slowly made it's way back to Vegeta.]  
  
["Happy birthday, dear Vegeta!" The group continued to sing. "Happy birthday to you!!"]  
  
["Now blow out your candles!" Bulma told him.]  
  
["No," Vegeta said.]  
  
["Why not?"]  
  
["They're trick candles, I know it! You did it last time, and you've done it again!"]  
  
["But Vegeta, they're not-"]  
  
["Darn it, woman, I'm not a child! As if this birthday nonsense weren't humiliating enough!" Vegeta shook his head. "I'm not blowing out those candles!"]  
  
["Then I guess you won't be getting any presents!" Bulma said. She started to pick up the wrapped gifts on the table and glared at him. "Especially *mine*." Vegeta gasped.]  
  
["You wouldn't *dare*!" In response, Bulma went back to picking up the presents. "ALRIGHT, ALRIGHT!" Bulma put the presents back down and smiled.]  
  
["Make a wish, Daddy," Adrienne said.]  
  
["I'll make a wish, alright," Veggie muttered. "I WISH YOU'D TURN OFF THAT STUPID CAMERA!" Goku laughed.]  
  
["Sorry, Vegeta, no can do! Gotta save this for the grandkids, right Chi-Chi?" Chi-Chi grinned and nodded. Vegeta muttered something and took a deep breath.]  
  
"Don't do it, Vegeta! It's a trick!" Vegeta yelled at himself. "They're all a bunch of liars!" Bulma glared and hit Vegeta over the head. "Ow!"  
  
[Vegeta blew on the candles- hard. Nothing happened. Vegeta blew again, but they didn't go out. Vegeta continued to blow until his face turned purple.]  
  
"I told you!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Hey Vegeta," Goku said. "You're turning into a Kai!"  
  
"Shut up, Kakarott!"  
  
["I knew it! You set me up!" the Vegeta onscreen yelled.]  
  
["Again!" Trunks said. "I can't believe you fell for it!"]  
  
["*Again*!" Goku exclaimed in-between laughter. Vegeta growled.]  
  
["I hate you all! That's it, no more birthdays for me!" He stood up and threw down his birthday hat. He looked up at Goku and narrowed his eyes. "Darn it, Kakarott! Would you shut that thing off!?" Vegeta picked up his hat and threw it at Goku.]  
  
["Aw, c'mon, Dad!" Trunks said. "It was just a joke!"]  
  
["Yeah," Adrienne said. "Why don't you open your presents?" Vegeta crossed his arms.]  
  
["No, I don't want to."]  
  
["Hey Mom, why don't you give him yours?" Trunks asked in a sly tone. Bulma glared at her son.]  
  
["Say one more word and you're grounded for a month!"] Everyone laughed and Trunks blushed.   
  
"I got grounded…"  
  
"Okay, I think we should start the 'It's Not My Talent Show'." Chi-Chi said. "It'll be dark in a little while…"  
  
"Okay!" Bulma nodded.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright, does anyone have any suggestions for me?" Vegeta asked. They were all silent for a minute.   
  
"Be nice to Goku!"  
  
"Yeah!" Vegeta mumbled something.  
  
"Kakarott, get up here!" Goku grinned and climbed onto the picnic table, standing beside Vegeta. "How long do I have to be nice?"  
  
"The total of a minute!"  
  
"Thirty seconds!"  
  
"Alright," Vegeta turned to Goku. "Nice, day, huh, Kakarott?"  
  
"Yeah, if you're a prissy boy who likes blue skies." Goku said.   
  
"YOU UGLY FOOL!!!!!!!!" Vegeta jumped onto Goku.   
  
"He lost!" Goku exclaimed. Everyone rushed to get Vegeta off him.   
  
"My turn!" Goten exclaimed. He jumped up on the table and grinned. "What do you want me to do?"  
  
"…" Goku got an *evil* idea to get Vegeta mad:  
  
"Kiss Adrienne!"  
  
"Da-ad!" Goten whined, blushing.  
  
"Oh, but I thought that *was* his talent!" Everyone but Vegeta, Goten, and Adrienne found Bulma's outburst funny and laughed.  
  
"How about shove a piece of mistletoe up his a-" Bulma elbowed him. "OW!"  
  
"Don't finish that suggestion, Vegeta!"  
  
"You can…" Adrienne thought for a minute. "You can-"  
  
"Do that coin trick you wanted to do!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"Coin trick…?" Goten looked puzzled. "Coin trick- Tru-unks!"   
  
Trunks started laughing. Yamcha looked at Trunks. "What coin trick?"  
  
"It's an inside joke, you wouldn't get it." Goten said.   
  
"No it's not-"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Hm… getting *more* images…" Vegeta said. He smirked and cocked his head.   
  
"How about you balance with one foot on a toothpick?" Krillin asked. "You can't fly or hover to help balance, that's cheating!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten stood up on the toothpick, and it was sent into splinters immediately. "Oh, man!"  
  
Goten went to stand up on the toothpick, but it fell over. "Krillin!"  
  
Goten stood up on the toothpick, but it broke right down the middle and went into halves. "Man!"  
  
Goten stood up on the toothpick. "Ta da!" CRACK! "Huh???" The toothpick broke underneath him and he fell on his behind. Everyone laughed and Goten stood up. "Ow!" He started walking back over to his seat. "Ow! …Ow! …Ow!"  
  
"Okay, who wants to go next?" Bulma asked as Goten sat down next to Adrienne and put his arm back around her.   
  
"Gohan! Gohan!" Everyone cheered. Gohan sighed and got on top of the table.  
  
"Okay, what do I do…?"  
  
"Shove a carrot up your nose!" Videl teased.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny…" Gohan said, almost glaring at his wife. Videl shrugged with a smile.   
  
"Stuff marshmallows in your mouth!" Goten suggested.  
  
"Alright…" Gohan said. He took a bag of marshmallows from the table and opened the bag. He stuffed the first one in and then another. He started bobbing his head to the left and right on the third one. As he opened his mouth to stick in number six, one of the others fell out. He looked at the ground where it lay. "Oh, sfoot!"  
  
Everyone laughed as Gohan managed to stick in another. He got to number nine, and he was trying his best to keep his mouth shut. He went to stick the ninth marshmallow in, when most of the marshmallows came shooting out. One even hit Vegeta!   
  
"Hey!"  
  
"Forry, Vegeta!" Gohan swallowed the rest of the marshmallows. "That was hard!"  
  
"Who's going next?" Eighteen asked, looking around.   
  
"Me!" Trunks jumped on top of the table. "What should I do?"  
  
"You have to kiss Deho!" Adrienne exclaimed, holding the excited Deho up.   
  
"AAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Trunks screamed and fell backwards off the table. Adrienne blinked.   
  
"Trunks?"   
  
"Okay, what should I do?" Videl asked, as it came to be her turn.   
  
"Shove a carrot up *your* nose and see how *you* like it!" Gohan declared. He crossed his arms. Videl frowned.   
  
"I've got it!" Adrienne exclaimed. "You can skateboard!"  
  
"Skateboard…?" Videl didn't like the sound of that.  
  
"Yeah!" Adrienne nodded. "I'll go get mine!"  
  
Adrienne ran into Capsule Corp. and came back a few minutes later. "Sorry! Apparently Grandpa was still making adjustments!"  
  
"Ad…justments?" Videl didn't like the sound of that, either.  
  
"He was just testing out some new bearings, that's all." Adrienne said. She handed her skateboard to Videl. "Don't demolish it, okay?"  
  
Adrienne sat back down. "Wait, you need to tell me what to do!" Adrienne laughed and stood back up again.   
  
"Okay, stand on it."  
  
"Stand on it!?"  
  
"This might take a while." Chi-Chi said. Goku sighed and threw a marshmallow at the back of Adrienne's head. Seeing as he was sitting behind Goten, his son took all the blame:  
  
"Hey, Goten, cut it out!"  
  
"What?" Goten looked around. "I didn't do anything!"   
  
"*Sure* you didn't!" Adrienne turned back to Videl and helped her onto the skateboard. Adrienne let go and Videl started falling backwards. Adrienne caught her. "Gohan!" Gohan jumped up and pushed Videl back up onto the skateboard. "Now all you have to do is push it along with your foot!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, I'm doing it!" Videl exclaimed. "I'm skateboarding!"   
  
"YAY!!!!!!!" Everyone clapped. Sure it was all well and good until Videl realized that she was headed *straight* for Capsule Corp.   
  
"Adrienne, how do you *stop* this thing!?" Videl asked.   
  
"Uh-oh!" Gohan exclaimed.   
  
"All you have to do is-" Adrienne stopped, realizing that Videl wasn't listening. "Oh, forget it!"   
  
Adrienne disappeared and reappeared in front of Capsule Corp., right in Videl's way. She began to freak out: "AH! No! This is not where I wanted to go!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Adrienne came to her senses and pushed Videl off the skateboard, but the force of the push sent her flying backwards into Capsule Corp. The smoke cleared and Videl sat there on the ground, Adrienne was squished against the wall of Capsule Corp.  
  
"Ow…!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
So after Goku did his 'disappearing act' (making Chi-Chi disappear), the amount of remaining contestants for the "It's Not My Talent Show" were narrowing.  
  
"Okay, okay, Adrienne's turn!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"Alright!" Adrienne jumped on top of picnic table and pulled her pants up. They fell back down to her hips and Goten laughed. She frowned. "Why is *so* funny!?"  
  
"You're so scrawny!" Goten laughed. "Why don't you just wear a belt or something?"  
  
"Well, excuse me!" Adrienne crossed her arms.   
  
"Okay, I've got one!" Pan exclaimed. She held up a Styrofoam container. "Eat ten of these worms!"  
  
"Ew, Pan, no!" Videl shook her head.   
  
"Go on," Pan grinned. "*Prove* you're better than me, Adrienne!"  
  
Adrienne took the Styrofoam container from her. She observed the cup, then opened it. She shrugged and pulled a worm out. She held it up high in the air above her mouth, letting it wriggle for everyone to see.   
  
"She's not gonna do it." Goten said. Gohan nodded.   
  
"She is!" Adrienne dropped the worm, letting it slide down her throat.  
  
"EWWWWWWWWWWW!!! Adrienne!" Everyone shielded their eyes but Pan. Adrienne pulled out another and dropped it down her throat.  
  
"Gross!" Videl observed.  
  
"D'oh…!" Deho covered his eyes with his paws. Adrienne continued this until she got to ten.   
  
"DARN!!!!!!!!" Pan jumped up.   
  
"Your turn, Pan." Adrienne said, holding out the Styrofoam cup. Pan went pale and Adrienne laughed. Her stomach growled. "Uh-oh…" Adrienne dropped the Styrofoam cup, jumped over the picnic table, and fell to her knees puking.   
  
"Ew…." Pan said.   
  
"Are you okay?" Goten asked, walking over.   
  
"Do you have a napkin?" Adrienne asked, holding out her hand. Pan looked around, grabbed a napkin and handed it to her. "Thanks."  
  
Adrienne wiped her mouth and stood up. She looked at her puke, and in the midst of it lay nine, wriggling, live worms. She turned her head sideways and spit out the last one.   
  
"That was… *so* gross!" Pan exclaimed. Goten nodded. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Vegeta's Past

Chapter Seven: Vegeta's Past  
  
  
So after Yamcha made a desperate attempt to go Super Saiyan, Krillin walked on stilts on top of Capsule Corp., and Pan dressed up in a pink tutu being "graceful", the "It's Not My Talent Show" was over and everyone started leaving.  
  
"Hey, Adrienne!"   
  
"What is it?" Adrienne looked at Goten.   
  
"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the park and look at the stars with me…?" Goten asked, blushing. Adrienne smiled.  
  
"Sure! Just ask my Mom for some blankets, and I'll go wash my mouth out, brush my teeth, that kind of stuff!" Adrienne's nose scrunched up. "I don't want to taste like worms!"  
  
Goten laughed. "Alright!" Adrienne ran inside and Goten went to get some blankets from Bulma.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"They're beautiful, aren't they?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded. "There's Scorpio!"  
  
"I didn't know you knew the names of stars!"  
  
"Yep!"  
  
"Then what's that one?" Adrienne asked, pointing at the sky.  
  
"Uhhhhh…. which one? Goten asked. The two started laughing.  
  
"Um…. The stars sorta shaped like a 'w'!"  
  
"Cassiopeia?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah!" Adrienne smiled. "I can never remember the name of that one! Hey, look, a shooting star!"   
  
Goten turned in time to see the shooting star Adrienne was talking about. "Did you make a wish?"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"I asked first!" Goten exclaimed.  
  
"Well… yes." Adrienne said. "Want me to tell you?"  
  
"But if you do it won't come true." Adrienne shrugged.  
  
"Then I guess I won't tell you. You wouldn't want to know *anyway*!" Adrienne looked back up at the stars. Goten sighed.  
  
"What was your wish?"  
  
"I wished that you and I-" Adrienne stopped. "I can't say it!"  
  
"No, come on, I wanna know!"   
  
"Alright!" Adrienne smiled. "I wished that you and I could be alone forever. I know! It's stupid! Go ahead and laugh!"  
  
"It's not stupid!"   
  
"Yes it is!" Goten started laughing. "See?"  
  
"I think I would miss everybody else."  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Adrienne nodded. "Now what was yours?"  
  
"Mine?" Goten asked. "I didn't make one!"  
  
"What would it be?" Adrienne asked. "If we saw another shooting star?"  
  
"Hm……" Adrienne closed her eyes. "I would wish that I could hold your hand forever, and be with you every day and *every* night."  
  
"Really?" Adrienne asked, flipping onto her side to look at him.  
  
"What?" Goten looked at her.   
  
"Would you really wish that?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Wish what? I didn't say anything." Adrienne stared at him in confusion.   
  
"Oh." Adrienne flipped onto her back and looked up at the stars. "I guess I must have imagined it."  
  
"Imagined what?"  
  
"I just… imagined what your wish might be, that's all."   
  
"What did you imagine I would say?" Goten inquired. Adrienne blushed. "You can tell me! I won't tell anybody!"  
  
"I imagined that you wished… that you could hold my hand forever, and be with me every night and day. There!" Adrienne's cheeks flared. It was a good thing it was dark, because Goten couldn't tell. Goten was silent. How did she know…? "Well…?"  
  
"You're just *drooling* over me, aren't you?"   
  
"I am not!" Goten laughed. She sat up and turned to hit him, but Goten was already sitting up beside her. He looked her in the eyes with a piercing gaze. Adrienne leaned backwards a little bit. "What are you-"  
  
"I'm ending our friendship and creating our relationship." Goten said. He leaned forward to kiss her when they were interrupted by an angry voice:  
  
"DON'T YOU TOUCH MY DAUGHTER!!!!!!" Goten and Adrienne sighed and turned around to see Vegeta's silhouette appeared, standing on the hill above them.  
  
"Alright, Vegeta! Stop *right* there!" Came Bulma's voice and she appeared, dragging herself up the hill. "I've been chasin you for half a block!"  
  
"*Come* on, Dad." Trunks said. A hand grabbed Vegeta's leg and pulled him off balance. Trunks was obviously dragging him back to Capsule Corp.  
  
"NO!!!!! NO, YOU CAN'T MAKE ME! NOOOOOOOOooooooooooooooooo………..." Vegeta's voice trailed off. Adrienne and Goten shook their head. They spotted each other and laughed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, I guess this is goodbye," A girl with medium-length brown hair told the boy across from her. She was wearing a tight, sleeveless, navy spandex outfit with white gloves that came up past her elbows and white boots that came up to her knees and had golden tips at the toe of them.   
  
"I guess so." Vegeta said, nodding. He, also, wore the same spandex outfit, only his gloves stopped at his middle forearm.   
  
"The first thing I do when I get outta here is get out of this uniform!"  
  
Vegeta smiled. "Maybe I'll see you around, Lita."  
  
"See ya, Veggie!" The two took flight towards where the other stood, flying off in opposite directions.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Another opponent…" Vegeta thought as he flew along the ground to Midiasgar on Planet Juneir. He smirked as he flew over Midiasgar. "Almost there…!"  
  
He suddenly felt a ki coming swiftly towards him and someone came into view. A feminine scream rang out in his ears, when he collided with them. Vegeta landed on the ground with a "thud", and then the person who had ran into him landed on his stomach, creating an "Ow". He growled and opened his eyes. He froze, recognizing the woman on top of him. "Lita?"  
  
"Vegeta, you-" Lita stopped. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"I heard there was a strong opponent here," Vegeta told her as they stood up. "I never thought it would be you!"  
  
"It's been a long time, hasn't it?" Lita asked. Vegeta could only stare. His foolish childhood friend had grown into a beautiful woman. She wore a pair of baggy burgundy pants that hung loosely from her hips, and a tight tan long-sleeved shirt that showed off her curves. She was wearing white boots with yellow tips like his, but he couldn't tell how high up they went.  
  
Lita smirked as she watched her serious childhood friend observe her fully developed body: from her behind, to her hips, to her breast. He wore blue Battle Armor, his gloves, and his boots. She couldn't help but notice he had become handsome and very masculine. Just his scent told all. "Vegeta, what do you say we spar for old times sake?" Vegeta pulled his mind away from La La Land and back into reality. "You came her for a fight, so I'll give you one!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Why do you have to go?" Lita asked her husband.   
  
"I'm sorry I can't stay with you," Vegeta told her. "But I can't stop and create a family until I have my revenge on Frieza." Vegeta paused before he left through the door. "I have to train."  
  
The door closed and Lita sighed. "Oh, Vegeta…" Lita looked out the window and watched Vegeta take flight. "You always had a lust for power…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Vegeta, prepare to die!" A man exclaimed, arms outstretched, hands formed to fire a final blast. Vegeta growled as he sat there in the field full of marigolds. Most of them had been singed or burnt to a crisp from the devastating battle. The man started charging his blast. There was no way he could possibly move in time! "HA!!!!!"  
  
The blast was shot and Vegeta prepared for impact. "Vegeta!" The next thing he knew, a figure jumped in front of him, the blast going through their chest.   
  
"Lita!" Vegeta jumped up and caught her.   
  
"What have I done…?" The man asked himself. Vegeta gently laid his wife down.  
  
"Look what you've done to her!" Vegeta stood up. "How dare you!?"  
  
Vegeta started charging his blast. "Lita…" The man shook his head, flinging a tear and disappeared. Vegeta dropped to his knees and looked down at his love.  
  
"Lita, you'll be okay!"   
  
"Vegeta…" Lita groaned and tossed her head. Vegeta took her hand in his, which seemed to relieve some of her pain. "Vegeta, I know you were never there, but I love you! And I have one thing to ask-"  
  
"Lita, you're not gonna die!" Vegeta shook his head. "You're not gonna die!"  
  
"Vegeta, I want you…" Lita swallowed. "Will you please take care of her…"  
  
Lita's grip was no longer there as her body went limp. All Vegeta could feel was the lump in his throat, the pain in his heart, and the tears in his eyes as he stared at her lifeless body. "Lita…" Vegeta shook his head, flinging tears from his eyes, and stood up, dropping her hand: "LITA!!!!!"   
  
Vegeta took flight, leaving his wife behind on the planet. He wished he could leave all of his memories and thoughts on that planet as he landed on the mountaintop of another planet. He looked down at the locket in his hand and gripped it firmly in his fist as he felt the tears coming back. "LITAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Sparks were sent flying everywhere in Vegeta's anger as he turned Super Saiyan. "COME BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!!!!!!!!" A strong blast of energy emitted from his body, causing the planet to blow up in white light.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta woke up to light coming in through the window. He glanced downward, spotting his wife, Bulma, hugging him. He smiled and ran his fingers through her hair. He sighed with relief as he looked at the ceiling. It was all a dream. He turned to look out the window. A memory. One that he wouldn't have to look back on for the rest of his life. At least… he hoped. He got out from underneath the covers and got dressed.   
  
Vegeta opened the cupboards and started pulling stuff down to make himself some breakfast. "It took me forever to figure out what you meant," Vegeta thought as he continued to pull stuff down. "'Will you please take care of her?' Of course I would. I remember swearing that I would never love again…Now look at me! A wife and three kids! Well…" Vegeta glanced at the locket hanging around his neck. "*Two* wives."  
  
"I know you're still alive," Vegeta thought. "Your legacy lives on in Adrienne. Oh, if only you could see her… She looks exactly like you. She's beautiful, although she doesn't like to show it." Vegeta smiled. "Not only does she look like you, but she acts like you. Stubborn, joking, stern, dangerous, but caring and sensitive all at the same time. Sometimes I think she's just trying to act tough, but maybe not. Whatever it is, I'm sure it's genetic!"  
  
Vegeta opened the locket on his neck and smiled at the picture of Lita. "I miss you." He said out loud, almost hoping that somebody would hear and come comfort him.   
  
"Hi, Dad!" Adrienne greeted her father as she skipped in, holding some blankets covered in grass. She stopped, hearing no response from her father. He seemed to be glaring at his cereal, again. Last time he was angry at it because Trunks had formed the Alphabet Cereal to say 'you suck', but this time he looked different. "Dad?"  
  
Vegeta tightened his grip on the spoon as he continued to glare at the cereal.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"'Day one: We have gotten all of the needed materials for the experiment.'" Vegeta read from a journal. "'Day Three: We have introduced the "Saiyan Prince's" sperm to the "Speed Demon's" egg.'" He was wearing his usual outfit: the sleeveless blue spandex with the white gloves and boots, only he wore a black cape over it. He skimmed over the page in disgust. "Oh, dear *Kami*, it's revolting! "They're talking about us like science projects! 'Egg is fertilized'…?" Vegeta continued skimming the pages until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. "Huh?"  
  
Vegeta walked over to the object that had caught his attention: a tank. He ran his hand along it. "What this?" The tank had a little girl inside. She looked around the age of five and she had dark brown hair flowing in the green liquid. But for some *odd* reason she reminded him of Lita…  
  
"Hello, Vegeta." Vegeta turned around quickly to see a man dressed in a white lab coat. "I knew you'd come around sometime. So what do you think of your daughter?"  
  
Vegeta looked back at the tank. So that's why she looked like Lita! Vegeta looked back at the man. "Let her go!"  
  
"I'm afraid I still have many tests to perform," The scientist told him. "The outcome of her stats should be very interesting, being the daughter of the *fastest* Saiyan and the *second* strongest Saiyan around."  
  
"You're talking about Kakarott, aren't you?"  
  
"Well he IS stronger, is he not?"   
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta yelled. "One day I will surpass his strength and be King of the Universe!"  
  
"Of course you will, Vegeta. That is…" The scientist paused. He held his hand out and pointed at the tank. "If your daughter doesn't beat you to it."  
  
"What do you mean?" Vegeta asked, glancing at the tank with his daughter.  
  
"Haven't you been listening?" The scientist asked. "She is the descendant from two of the *strongest* Saiyans in the universe! We called her Project Ryoku because of her unlimited power."   
  
"I will *not* have you performing tests on my daughter!" Vegeta yelled. "And I *won't* have you naming her, or using her as a killing tool, either!"   
  
"Then I guess you'll just have to learn the hard way." The scientist said, going into a fighting pose. Vegeta could tell this would be an easy fight.   
  
"Ron!" Vegeta jumped up as a blast was shot at him, barely dodging it. Vegeta shot a Ki blast at Ron, sending him backwards into the control panel. The Ki went through the mad scientist's stomach, hitting the control panel. Ron reached over to pull a switch, but he was electrocuted. Vegeta shot him with another Ki and watched his blood flood onto the floor beneath the control panel. He smirked. "That was too easy. Now for you…"  
  
Vegeta turned to the tank and put his hand against the outside. A yellow glow came from his hand, cracking the glass tank. The tank shattered and Vegeta caught the little girl as she fell forward, but he was thrown to the floor by the force of the green liquid rushing out at him. The little girl opened her eyes and blinked. She saw Ron and stared blankly at him. "You killed him…?"   
  
"Yes." Vegeta wasn't going to lie to her.   
  
"Who are you?" The girl asked. Vegeta smiled at her.  
  
"I'm your father." The little girl stared at him, then passed out. Vegeta pulled his cloak off and wrapped it around her cold, naked body.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, what's the matter?" Adrienne asked. Vegeta held out his fist. "What-"  
  
"Take it." Vegeta said. Adrienne opened her hand and Vegeta dropped the locket into it. "I don't think I can explain right now, but just take it."  
  
"O……kay." Adrienne walked out of the room to put the blankets up. Vegeta swallowed as remembered Bulma's expression when he brought her home…  
  
*~*~*  
  
There was a knock on the door and Bulma stood up immediately. "It's about *time* you got ho- Vegeta?" Vegeta was standing outside Capsule Corp., holding something in his cloak. "What is-"   
  
Vegeta stepped inside and Bulma closed the door. She decided to change the subject: "Vegeta, where have you been? I've been worried to *death*!"  
  
"You're still alive." Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
"Not funny." Bulma said. "Now what are you holding? Don't tell me it's a dog!"  
  
"No," Vegeta shook his head. "*Better*."  
  
Vegeta let the cloak fall from his shoulder, revealing the little girl he had rescued earlier, who was still asleep. Bulma gasped. . "Vegeta, is she!?"  
  
"She's still alive." Vegeta assured her. "Bulma, this is my little girl."  
  
"But how?" Bulma asked. "Where!?"  
  
"You remember the wife I was telling you about before we got married?"  
  
"But, Vegeta, she died *years* ago!"  
  
"I know," Vegeta nodded. "She was made in a tank. In a laboratory." Bulma shook her head. "Still not enough proof, eh? Well look at the resemblance!"  
  
Bulma looked at the photo inside of Vegeta's open locket, then at the girl. Bulma shook her head. "Alright, even if she's not your daughter, I'll take care of her, anyway."  
  
"Really?"   
  
"Of course! You don't actually think I would send her to an adoption center or something, do you?" Vegeta smiled.   
  
"Thank you."   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Now let me see…" Bulma was digging through a box of the clothes she had as a little girl. The little girl was hiding behind Vegeta's leg. Vegeta started tapping his foot.  
  
"She's definitely got some Vegeta in her looks!" Mrs. Brief exclaimed.  
  
"Yes," Mr. Brief nodded. "But she looks so much like her Mother it's uncanny!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Let me see." Mrs. Brief took the locket from Mr. Brief and examined the picture. She looked back up at the girl and smiled. "Definitely!"   
  
"*Here* we go!" Bulma pulled a dress out of the box and looked at the girl. "Come here, little girl." The little girl shook her head and stayed behind Vegeta's leg. "Vegeta, give her a name!"  
  
"What?!" Vegeta yelled. "Now you want *me* to name it!?"  
  
"Of course!" Bulma hit herself. "Your brain can't comprehend what I'm saying, can it?"   
  
Vegeta growled. "How about Adrienne?" Mrs. Brief suggested.   
  
"How about it?" Vegeta asked the little girl. She looked at him, then hid herself completely behind Vegeta's leg. Vegeta looked up. "Alright, we'll name her Adrienne. You and your stupid earth names…"  
  
"Okay, come here, Adrienne!" Bulma gestured for Adrienne to come to her. Adrienne shook her head. "Come here!" Bulma crawled over to her, but Adrienne ran to Vegeta's other leg. Vegeta sighed as the two ran around him in circles. He held his foot out and stopped Adrienne. Bulma picked her up and she started crying and reaching for Vegeta. Vegeta took a step forward in concern. Bulma finally pulled the dress on over Adrienne. "There!"  
  
Adrienne looked down at the dress. "*Yuck*!"   
  
"We'll have to take her shopping tomorrow." Bulma stated. Vegeta crouched down and Adrienne ran into his arms. Vegeta lifted the giggling Adrienne into the air with a smile and spun her around.  
  
"She's definitely going to be Vegeta's child." Mr. Brief said.  
  
"Mm hm!" Mrs. Brief nodded.   
  
"What's with all of the screaming?" Trunks was standing in the doorway, rubbing his left eye. "I'm trying to get to sleep, you know!" He spotted Adrienne, who was looking at him. "Huh?" Adrienne jumped down from Vegeta's arms and started examining Trunks. Trunks only watched her in confusion. "Um…"  
  
"I don't think she's ever seen another child before." Vegeta whispered. Bulma nodded.  
  
"I'm sure." Adrienne smiled and hugged him.   
  
"What are you doing!?" Trunks seemed almost scared. Everyone in the room just laughed at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, why did you give me a locket with a picture of me?" Adrienne asked. "Although I *do* look older…"  
  
"Never mind." Vegeta said. "Just leave the picture in there and go put a picture of your boyfriend beside it."  
  
"Are you in your *right* mind?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Yes, of course I am."  
  
"Okay! I'm gonna go get some sleep!" Adrienne ran off. Vegeta shook his head.   
  
"Something about Trunks had to have triggered one of her memories that day," Vegeta thought. He sighed. "Because I *know* she wouldn't of warmed up to him like that. If only I knew *what*…" 


	8. Chapter Eight: The Mysterious Man

Chapter Eight: The Mysterious Man  
  
  
"Adrienne…"  
  
"What…?" Adrienne opened her eyes and looked around in confusion at the dark place. It was very unfamiliar.   
  
"Adrienne…!"  
  
"Who are you…?" Adrienne seemed to be very tired. She stood up, her legs wobbling.   
  
"I still need my revenge…"  
  
"What are you talking about…?" Adrienne began to walk forward.   
  
"Your father owes me his life for the death of another!"  
  
"My Dad doesn't owe you *anything*!" Adrienne yelled. There was laughter and Adrienne went Super Saiyan to make her feel safer without all of the darkness around her. Her hair stuck up like Vegeta's and a few bangs dangled in front of her face.  
  
"Adrienne…. I'm coming for you….!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne! Adrienne!" Somebody was shaking her. She opened her eyes to see Goten and threw her arms around his neck. "Whoa!" Goten lost his balance and was knocked off the bed. He prayed Vegeta wouldn't come into the room and looked at Adrienne to see if she was all right. She was breathing heavily and she was pale. He embraced her in his arms. "Hey, it's okay, it's okay! It was just a dream!"   
  
Adrienne finally calmed her breath and relaxed as she felt the safe feeling with Goten's arms around her. She swallowed. "Who was that man?"  
  
"What man?"  
  
"The man in my dream," Adrienne said. "I've never seen him before!"   
  
Adrienne stared at the ground. "What is it?"  
  
"My Dad has a few questions to answer…" Adrienne said.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"The woman in this locket isn't me, is it?" Vegeta looked at Goten, who shrugged, then looked back at Adrienne.   
  
"Adrienne, what all do you remember about your past?" Vegeta asked. Adrienne thought about her father's question for a minute.   
  
"I remember you, Mom, Trunks, Goten, his parents, Gohan, Videl, Pan, Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, Grandma, Grandpa, Piccolo, all of my friends, and Chloe." Adrienne said. "Tell me if I missed anybody." Adrienne spotted the flowers Goten had given her on the table. "And a field of flowers…" Goten noticed her gaze. "And a grave!" Adrienne exclaimed. "Somebody was holding my hand-"  
  
"Adrienne, I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner," Vegeta said. "But the woman in that locket is your mother."  
  
Adrienne stared. "So I was adopted?"  
  
"Adrienne-"  
  
"NO!" Adrienne ran from the room and up the stairs. Vegeta sighed and looked at Goten.   
  
"…what!? I didn't tell her!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne sat on a rock surrounded by a field of daffodils, staring down at the flowers. She had known Bulma wasn't her real mother for a long time, but she wasn't willing to accept the fact. She had forced herself to believe it was a lie. She looked up at the sky in time to see a green colored bird fly by.   
  
She jumped up into the sky and reappeared in the place where her mother had died. She looked over the plains, wondering how much she had suffered. Adrienne was standing so still she could feel the planet move. "Adrienne…"  
  
Adrienne closed her eyes and there was a flash of white light. She opened her eyes to find she was standing in what seemed to be endless space. She looked around. "I'm here… now what do you want?"  
  
"Good! You got my message." A man with black spiked hair appeared. He wore a light gray long-sleeved shirt that was tucked into his khaki pants. He wore casual/dress shoes like the ones Gohan wore to school.   
  
"Tell me who you are." Adrienne ordered. The man nodded.  
  
"Very well. My name is Aaron."  
  
"Any background info?" Adrienne asked warily.   
  
"No."  
  
"Oh, now I know I can *really* trust you." Adrienne rolled her eyes. "So what do you have against my father- Vegeta?"  
  
"He-" Aaron stopped in his tracks. "Forget it. What do YOU have against him?"  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "You didn't tell me…!"  
  
"Of course." Aaron sighed. "So… do you want to kill him for what he did to you?"  
  
Adrienne went into a flashback.  
  
*~*~*  
  
""Where's my mother?" Adrienne asked Ron.   
  
"Your father killed her," Ron explained. "Remember?" Adrienne went into a flashback.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne found herself in the memory of a field of marigolds. She looked up to see a woman: her mother. She looked at Adrienne and smiled. "Adrienne…"  
  
"HA!!!!!!!" A man shot a blast at her mom and she fell to the ground.   
  
"Mom!" Adrienne ran forward and dropped to her knees at her mother's side.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne came out of her flashback and growled. "Yes!"  
  
"Then why did you ask?"  
  
"Just leave me alone!" Adrienne yelled. Ron nodded.   
  
"Alright."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne came out of her flashback and closed her eyes. "*Yes*."  
  
"So are you with me?" Aaron asked, holding out his hand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Do you want to help me get revenge on Vegeta?" Adrienne glanced at the ground and tears started filling her eyes. She quickly swallowed and they disappeared.  
  
"*No*!"  
  
"What?" Aaron drew his hand back.   
  
"As much as I would like to kill him," Adrienne explained. "It would hurt Trunks far too much. And Ron was liar, anyway…"  
  
"And Trunks is…?"  
  
"My…" Adrienne paused. "Brother."  
  
"I see." Aaron nodded. "Well, I'm afraid that I need to use you for my revenge."  
  
"What!?" Aaron smiled.  
  
"Don't be so surprised," Aaron said. "How do you think I'm talking to you now? Through your *mind*! I can enter people's minds and control them!"  
  
"You can't do this!"   
  
"I'm in your mind, now," Aaron told her. "Face it, Adrienne. There's no way to stop me!"  
  
"No…" Adrienne fell to her knees. "Vegeta…!"  
  
"He can't hear you!" Aaron exclaimed. "Are you stupid or something? Oh, wait! You *are*Vegeta's little girl!"  
  
"Shut up!" Adrienne yelled.   
  
"Why don't you? I'm going to bat your father around a while, and then kill off his precious child- *you*!" Aaron started laughing evilly and held out his hand. It started glowing red, performing some sort of mind trick. Adrienne swayed.   
  
"Goten…" Adrienne fell forward and hit the ground with a thud. 


	9. Chapter Nine: Mind Game

Chapter Nine: Mind Game  
  
  
Adrienne stood up and looked around. She noticed she was still in the field of marigolds. The next thing she knew, something was making her move. She was instant transmitted and she appeared on Earth. In fact, she was right inside Capsule Corp!   
  
Bulma looked up at her daughter and smiled. "Oh, thank Dende! I was worried about you, Adrienne!" Adrienne turned around, but something was different about her… her eyes were glowing red! "Adrienne?"  
  
"Where's Vegeta!?" Adrienne snarled.   
  
"I- I don't know!" Bulma stuttered.   
  
"Then you're no use to me." Adrienne held out her hand to shoot Bulma.   
  
"Adrienne!" Adrienne looked up to see Goten and backed up towards the wall.   
  
"Goten! This… this isn't- *ow*!" Adrienne clutched her head. She bent over, continuing to clutch her head.   
  
"Kill him!" Aaron ordered from inside her mind. "Kill them both!"  
  
"I *can't*!" Adrienne yelled.  
  
"Who is she talking to?" Goten wondered. He walked forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Adrienne, what's the-"   
  
"Don't- *touch me*!" Adrienne went Super Saiyan and jumped up, disappearing through the ceiling.   
  
"What's wrong with her!?" Bulma asked.   
  
"I don't know, but I'm gonna find out!" Goten ran off, leaving Bulma alone in the living room.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Come out, come out, wherever you are, Vegeta!" Adrienne laughed with glowing red eyes as she continued to blow up the town. Adrienne landed in the middle of a four-road intersection. She smiled and yelled as she went Super Saiyan, sending a dome of energy out from her body, which blew up all of the cars for miles. She laughed, jumped up, and took flight, spiraling upwards.   
  
"I can't stand it." Vegeta said. "Let me go out there and get him!" Goku and Gohan had to hold him back. "AARON!!!!!!"   
  
"Vegeta, I couldn't bear it if you got yourself killed!" Bulma declared. "It's bad enough one of my children have gone evil!"  
  
"She *hasn't* gone evil! She's being *controlled*!"   
  
The Z Warriors and their families were all sitting on the stairs inside an old business building. "What's up?" Marron asked, sitting down beside Goten.   
  
"I can't believe that Adrienne would-" Goten stopped.   
  
"Hey!" Marron said with a smile. "We all know Adrienne wouldn't go around killing people for no good reason!"  
  
"I know, but…" Goten trailed off. "What if we don't get her back?"  
  
"Don't worry," Gohan told his little brother. "We'll get her back. I promise!"  
  
"Hey, guys? Are you sure it's safe to be in here…?" Trunks asked. Everyone either ignored him or they didn't hear him.   
  
"Adrienne…" Pan thought as she stared out of the window at the sky. "I've looked up to you all of my life! It was always a challenge to try and beat you, although I knew I couldn't surpass your power and speed! You always used your powers for good and having fun, but now look at you…you're killing hundreds of innocent people!"  
  
"One thousand points to whoever hits the old granny!" Adrienne exclaimed, punching a fist into the air. She swooped down and passed over the granny, who was passing on a road below, and a few buildings. They suddenly blew up and the elderly woman was thrown into the air. Adrienne landed on top of a building and put her hands on her hips, looking at all of the citizens running and screaming below. She smirked. "I haven't had *this* much fun in *years*!"  
  
"Guys… we have a problem…!" Trunks exclaimed, looking at the roof of the building they were in.   
  
"Not now, Trunks!" Vegeta yelled. "We're devising a plan!"  
  
"But she's on *top* of our building!" Trunks exclaimed. Everyone's eyes went wide.  
  
"*What*!?" Everyone rushed over to the window and looked up. Unfortunately, they could not see her.  
  
"What are those… *little* voices I'm hearing?" Adrienne scratched the back of her head. "Adrienne, are you talking back there? No, you're unconscious… So, then… somebody must be *inside* this building!"  
  
Adrienne crouched down and punched a hole through the roof. The Z Warriors screamed and immediately started leaving the building. "Let me at him!" Vegeta yelled as Goku and Gohan dragged him along. "It's *me* he wants! Let me go! I'll settle this!"  
  
"*No*, Vegeta!"   
  
"Hm…" Adrienne looked around inside of the building. "Maybe I'm losing my touch… Oh well! I'll blow up the building, anyway!" Adrienne pressed her hand against the building and it started to glow.  
  
All of the Z Warriors came out of the building and turned around to see it cracking, yellow light coming form the inside. Chi-Chi sighed. "Just in time, too!"  
  
Vegeta jerked from Goku and Gohan's grip and ran forward. "Vegeta!" Bulma scolded.   
  
"Aaron!"  
  
"Huh???" Adrienne looked up from the building and it blew up. Everyone shielded their eyes from the light. The light disappeared and Adrienne was standing there, hands on her hips, a smirk on her face. "Glad to see you made it, Vegeta! Now I'll get my rev- VEGETA- enge- HELP- Veget- VEGETA- a- GOTEN, VEGETA- for what you- HELP- WILL YOU SHUT UP ALREADY!!!!!!!???"  
  
Adrienne fell to the ground, unconscious. Vegeta glanced at Goten. "Um…" Vegeta started walking over to Adrienne, when she jumped back up.  
  
"I'm okay! I'm fine! Your daughter was just… interfering a little, there," Adrienne told Vegeta. "Don't worry, she's unconscious now! She won't do it again!"  
  
"What did you do to Adrienne!?" Goten demanded.   
  
"No." Vegeta said, holding out his hand.  
  
"What-"  
  
"This isn't your fight, so just *stay* out of it!" Vegeta jumped up and took flight, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called after him. Goten growled and watched as Adrienne followed. Adrienne appeared above the clouds and spotted Vegeta.  
  
"Hello, Vegeta."   
  
"Get *out* of my daughter's body!" Vegeta ordered.  
  
"Oh, but she's so powerful and fast!" Adrienne flexed her arm muscles. Adrienne grinned at him. "And I know you wouldn't dare attack her."  
  
Vegeta smirked. "How do you know that for sure?"  
  
"What!?" Vegeta disappeared and something in Adrienne's instincts caused her to do a back flip and kick Vegeta in the face. Vegeta was sent flying backwards until he finally caught himself and rubbed his face.   
  
"Adrienne! How dare you-" Adrienne laughed.  
  
"You used the same trick on her last year." Adrienne cocked her head sideways so fast that her neck popped. "Now what gets me, Vegeta, is how you could have such a beautiful daughter!"  
  
"E-excuse me?" Vegeta stuttered.   
  
"You heard me! She came with the *entire* package!" Adrienne exclaimed, examining her body.   
  
"Don't-don't you touch her!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Ooh! Images…" Adrienne said, rubbing her hands together. "Maybe I'll go flirt with her boyfriend a little!"  
  
"That *does* it!" Vegeta yelled. "I won't have you making snide comments about my daughter, her body, and things you can do to make me angry! But it *won't*work!"  
  
"Hm… what's down here?" Adrienne teased, looking down her shirt. She looked up to see a very angry Vegeta. "It won't work, eh?"  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta jumped on Adrienne.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Adrienne screamed and Vegeta started strangling her. "I'M IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S BODY!!!!! I'M IN YOUR DAUGHTER'S BODY!!!!!"  
  
"*Blast* you!" Vegeta jumped backwards and Adrienne stood up, rubbing her throat.  
  
"Ouch! The only problem with taking over a girl's body: they can't take a punch too well!"   
  
"How *dare* you suggest that my daughter is a weakling!?" Vegeta started shooting blasts at Adrienne. Adrienne easily dodged them.  
  
"Is that it? Oh well!" Adrienne grinned. "Now it's my turn! Kamehameha!"  
  
Vegeta ran out of the way of the Kamehameha Wave and looked back to see how far it had gone. He turned around to see Adrienne flying at him. "EEEEEEE!!!" Vegeta squeaked and Adrienne started punching at him. One, two, one, two, two! Vegeta dodged her punches until her pattern changed and she punched him a good one in the face. "Ouch!" Vegeta staggered backwards, holding his face. "That hurt!"  
  
"Maybe it was *supposed* to?" Adrienne suggested. Vegeta growled and took his hands from his face.   
  
"Adrienne, you're going to be punished *so* bad when we get home, you'll-"  
  
"Who says she's going home?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"What!?"  
  
"The only purpose for her is to hit you around, then I'm going to kill her off to leave you in *utter* misery!"  
  
"You- can't- *do* this!" Vegeta went Super Saiyan and Adrienne smirked. Vegeta charged at Adrienne, but she blocked his punches and kicks. Vegeta stopped after a while, panting. "DARN, you're too fast!"  
  
"Of *course* I am, stupid!" Adrienne tossed her hair. "Just don't hate me because I'm beautiful!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What are they *doing* up there?" Bulma wondered, pacing back and forth. Someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax!" She looked over to see it was Goku who had caused her to stop. "Vegeta will be coming back *any* minute with Adrienne the way she was!"  
  
"I could only hope so." Bulma said, frowning.   
  
"He's not *coming* back!" Bulma turned to look at Goten. "And Adrienne will-"  
  
Goten shook his head and buried his face into his hands. Bulma stepped forward hands on her hips. "You!"  
  
"What…?" Goten didn't even look up. Gohan noticed his voice was cracking.   
  
"You just seem to know *everything*!" Bulma stated.  
  
"Bulma, calm down!"   
  
"In fact, you were even there when Adrienne came home looking for Vegeta! So you must be *in* on this! Oh, Vegeta was right from the start!"  
  
"Bulma, stop it!" Pan ordered. "It's not Goten's fault!"   
  
"Then who's is it?" Bulma demanded.   
  
"I woke up this morning and I could have sworn I heard Adrienne call my name," They all looked at Goten. "So I rushed over to your house immediately." Goten swallowed. "I remember having a dream…" He looked up with watery eyes, and his cheeks were stained with tears. "It was just like this…" Goten went into a flashback, remembering his dream.   
  
*~*~*  
  
The Z Warriors and their families were all sitting on the stairs inside an old business building. "What's up?" Marron asked, sitting down beside Goten.   
  
"I can't believe that Adrienne would-" Goten stopped.   
  
"Hey!" Marron said with a smile. "We all know Adrienne wouldn't go around killing people for no good reason!"  
  
"I know, but…" Goten trailed off. "What if we don't get her back?"  
  
"Don't worry," Gohan said. "We'll get her back. I promise!"  
  
"What did you do to Adrienne!?" Goten demanded.   
  
"No." Vegeta said, holding out his hand.  
  
"What-"  
  
"This isn't your fight, so just *stay* out of it!" Vegeta jumped up and took flight, disappearing into the clouds.  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma called after him. Goten growled and watched as Adrienne followed. Adrienne appeared above the clouds and spotted Vegeta.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What are they *doing* up there?" Bulma wondered, pacing back and forth. Someone put their hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Relax!" She looked over to see it was Goku who had caused her to stop. "Vegeta will be coming back *any* minute with Adrienne the way she was!"  
  
"I could only hope so." Bulma said, frowning.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne! Adrienne, just hang on!"   
  
"Goten, I'm sorry!" Adrienne exclaimed. "I'm so sorry for killing all of those people! Wish them back with the dragon balls for me, okay?"  
  
"You're gonna be okay!" Goten exclaimed, taking her hand. "Just hold on!"   
  
"Goten, just make sure you kill Aaron!" Adrienne exclaimed. "You have to kill him or he'll try and kill Vegeta!"  
  
"Adrienne, you can't go!" Goten declared. "Adrienne, I-" Goten paused. He swallowed and forced the words forward. "Adrienne, I love you!"  
  
Adrienne smiled. "Goten, I love you, too, but…" Adrienne's grip on Goten's hand faded and her head limply dropped. Goten could feel tears filling his eyes as he stood up, carrying Adrienne's motionless body. He glared at where Aaron used to stand.   
  
"I'll kill you." Goten jumped up, taking flight.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten came out of his flashback and everyone was silent. What was in his vision…? Bulma swallowed. "Goten, I-" Bulma's apology was interrupted as Vegeta hit the ground in-between them all, creating a crater. "Vegeta!"  
  
"Leave me alone!" Vegeta yelled. "I'm fine!"  
  
He sat up and looked at the sky to see Adrienne hovering there. She gestured for him to follow. "Come on, Vegeta."  
  
Vegeta stood up and Adrienne flew up into the clouds again. Vegeta wiped the blood from his mouth. "Coward."  
  
"Vegeta, let me come with you!" Goten demanded.   
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled. Goten took a step backwards. "If you got hurt Adrienne would *never* forgive me!"  
  
"She can't if she won't be around." Goten stated. Vegeta growled.   
  
"Just stay put!" Vegeta ordered and flew into the air. Goten sat down and crossed his arms. He started tapping his foot and Vegeta was thrown back down into the crater he made earlier. He jumped up. "I'm fine!" Vegeta flew back up and was tossed back down immediately. "Still good!"   
  
Vegeta flew back up into the clouds and Goten stood up. "I'm *not* going to watch him get tossed around like this!"   
  
"Goten, wait!" Chi-Chi ordered as her son flew into the clouds above.   
  
"I'll get him." Goku said.  
  
"No you WON'T!" Chi-Chi yelled, grabbing a hold of the back of his shirt. "You're not going ANYWHERE, Son Goku!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, what about Goten!?"  
  
"He'll be fine, Goten's gotta take care of this himself!"  
  
"HE'S TAKEN OVER CHI-CHI, TOO!!!!!!!" Goku yelled. Chi-Chi glared as Goku cracked up laughing. "I couldn't help myself!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What's the matter, Vegeta?" Adrienne asked. "Tired?"  
  
"Barely." Vegeta said, wiping some blood from his forehead.   
  
"Well, I guess this might take a bit longer than I thought."  
  
"Adrienne!"   
  
"What?" Adrienne and Vegeta turned to see Goten emerge from the clouds. The next thing they knew, Goten had kicked Adrienne hard in the stomach.   
  
"You *idiot*!!!" Vegeta yelled, waving his arms around frantically. Aaron was flung from Adrienne's body, clutching his stomach. Vegeta stared. "Why didn't I think of that?"  
  
"Get Adrienne!" Goten commanded as Adrienne fell towards the ground. Vegeta stared after Adrienne, then soon realized Goten wasn't going to get her.   
  
"*Fine*!" Vegeta yelled. "You can be the hero!"   
  
Vegeta flew down to catch Adrienne. "You fool!" Aaron yelled. "You've screwed up my plan!"   
  
Goten smirked. "Well that's too bad. Guess it's back to the drawing board for you! That is… if you can go through me."  
  
"Ha! Are you serious?" Aaron cracked up laughing and Goten frowned. "*You*? Beat *me*? You're not even pure-bred!"  
  
"Don't let it fool you." Goten warned.   
  
"Very well. If you want to die before your woman, it's your choice."  
  
"Is she alright?" Bulma asked as Vegeta landed, carrying Adrienne. He gently laid her down.   
  
"She's fine," Vegeta said. "But hurry and wake her up! It's easier for Aaron to access her mind when she's asleep!"  
  
"And where are *you* going?" Chi-Chi demanded.   
  
"I'm going to help your brat," Vegeta said. "I have a few things to clear up with Aaron."  
  
"Can I go?" Goku asked. Chi-Chi glared.   
  
"*No*. Last time you went and saved the day you nearly got *killed*!"   
  
"But that doesn't make it right for Goten!"   
  
"Shut up, Goku! He has more responsibility!"   
  
"Nuts…" Goku muttered.   
  
"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" Bulma exclaimed, shaking Adrienne.   
  
"How about you smack her?" Marron suggested.   
  
"ADRIENNE, WAKE UP!!!!!!!!!!" Pan yelled.   
  
"*What*!!!!!??" Adrienne sat up straight. Bulma smiled.   
  
"Thank you, Pan!"  
  
"Sure!" Just then, someone came shooting down from the sky, landing right in front of Trunks. Aaron stared at Trunks for a minute, then glanced back up at the sky from the direction he came. He disappeared and Goten appeared where he laid. He looked up and disappeared. Vegeta came into sight and looked around.   
  
"Vegeta, behind you!" Adrienne yelled, jumping up. Aaron kicked Vegeta and Vegeta was sent flying down in-between the Z Warriors. The smoke cleared and they all looked at Vegeta. Vegeta sighed.   
  
"I'm getting far too old for this." Adrienne looked around.  
  
"Where's Goten?" She asked.   
  
"Adrienne, don't-" Adrienne looked at the sky and disappeared. "*DARN* IT!!!"   
  
"*No*, Trunks, stay here!" Bulma commanded.  
  
"But, Mom, I've gotta go help Goten and Adrienne!" Trunks whined.   
  
"Vegeta can go instead!" Bulma declared.  
  
"Hey!"   
  
Adrienne appeared above the clouds and looked around. She turned around to see something big and white coming straight for her. She covered her face and felt something cold sweep over her. She opened her eyes and turned around to see that the big white thing was a cloud. "Hey…"  
  
Adrienne quickly darted back down into the clouds and started flying through them. Someone appeared in front of her and the two screamed, then collided. "Ow…!" Adrienne rubbed her head and looked up to see Goten doing the same. "Goten!"  
  
Goten looked up. "Adrienne, what are you-" Someone else came cutting through the clouds and kicked Goten.   
  
"Goten!" Adrienne watched him disappear through the clouds. Adrienne looked back up to see Aaron grinning at her. "Oh, shoot."  
  
"RAGH!!" Goten appeared, kicking Aaron out of the way. Goten looked up to see Aaron appear again. He started blocking his punches. "Adrienne, stay with Vegeta!"   
  
She watched him disappear through the clouds again, this time with Aaron alongside him. She frowned. "'Stay with Vegeta' my butt!" Adrienne ducked down through the clouds and felt a sharp pain in her neck- like someone had elbowed her.   
  
"Adrienne!?"  
  
"What was that for!?" Adrienne demanded, rubbing her neck.   
  
"I thought you were Aaron!" Goten put his hands on his hips. "Don't scare me like that!"  
  
"What do you want me to do!? Flash a sign around that says: 'I am coming'!?"   
  
"RAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!" Aaron appeared through the clouds and Goten quickly nodded.  
  
"A sign would be nice!"   
  
"*Run*!" Adrienne yelled. The two flew past Vegeta, Aaron following closely.   
  
"What are you *doing*!? Saiyans don't *flee*! They *fight*!!!!!!"   
  
"If we split up, who do you think he'll follow?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Most likely you!" Goten yelled over the roaring wind.   
  
"Good- I can shake him!" Adrienne turned sharply to the right.  
  
"Adrienne!" Aaron followed. Goten sighed and shook his head. He turned around and followed them. Vegeta stopped where Goten had turned.  
  
"Now where did they go…?"   
  
"I bet I can *beat* you, Aaron!" Adrienne exclaimed. She sped up, but not flying as fast as she could. Aaron followed. "Man, he's fast!" Adrienne smirked. "But not as fast as me!"   
  
Adrienne sped up and Aaron realized he couldn't catch up. "Adrienne! Get *back* here! I need to utilize your body!"  
  
"Whatever you just said, it sounded *gross*!" Adrienne exclaimed. She went Super Saiyan and sped up a lot more.   
  
"Oh, great!" Aaron griped.   
  
"Hey, Goten!" Adrienne waved as she passed him. Goten stared.  
  
"Since when can you go Super Saiyan!?" He demanded. Adrienne winked and caught up to Aaron.   
  
"Hey, Aaron!"  
  
"What!?" Aaron looked at her.  
  
"Did you know I just went around the world?"  
  
"Impossible!" Aaron declared.  
  
"And I can do it *faster*, too!" Adrienne smiled. "So do you still want to fight me?"  
  
"No, I want to fight Vegeta!" Aaron yelled. "But I *do* want to take over your body!" Aaron punched her in the stomach, causing her to feel wheezy. Aaron grinned as she lost consciousness. "Your stupidity will be the fall of you. And what amazes me is you look exactly like my daughter. Hm!"   
  
Adrienne started falling, but Goten caught her and held her close to his body with one hand, while the other shot a Ki Blast at Aaron. He landed and laid Adrienne down. Goten glared at Aaron after he appeared. "Keep your hands off Adrienne."  
  
"I'm touched by your love for this girl," Aaron said. "I used to know someone who was just as dedicated. But I'm afraid that man died years ago, and I have to take the girl away from you."  
  
Goten narrowed his eyes. "Over my dead body."   
  
"Very well." Aaron held up his hand and something came up from the ground, grabbing his ankles, and tying him to the ground. Aaron held up his other hand and started to charge a beam. Goten tried to move his feet, but they had too strong of a grip. "Prepare to die, Son Goten."   
  
The blast was shot and Goten prepared for impact. "Goten!" The next thing he knew, a figure jumped in front of him, the blast going through their chest, piercing their heart.   
  
Aaron gasped as he watched Adrienne fall. The boy, the girl, the bond of love, the expressions, everything was the same! It was exactly like- "Lita!?"  
  
Aaron lost his concentration and the objects holding Goten's ankles let go. "Adrienne!" Goten jumped up and caught her.   
  
"What have I done…?" Aaron asked himself. Goten gently laid Adrienne down.  
  
"Look what you've done to her!" Goten stood up.  
  
Goten started charging his blast and Aaron stood there, realizing all that he had done. He had done it again. But this time, instead of killing his daughter, he had killed his granddaughter. Aaron clenched his fist and a tear rolled down his cheek. He turned his head to face the ground to the side of him. "I'm so sorry, Lita!" Aaron disappeared.   
  
"Adrienne! Adrienne, just hang on!"   
  
"Goten, I'm sorry!" Adrienne told him. "I'm sorry for killing all of those people! Wish them back with the dragon balls for me, okay?"  
  
"You're gonna be okay!" Goten exclaimed, taking her hand. "Just hold on!"   
  
"Goten, just make sure you kill Aaron!" Adrienne told him. "You have to kill him or he'll try and kill Vegeta!"  
  
"Adrienne, you can't go!" Goten declared. "Adrienne, I-" Goten paused. He swallowed and forced the words forward. "Adrienne, I love you!"  
  
Adrienne smiled. "Goten, I love you, too, but…" Adrienne's grip on Goten's hand faded and her head limply dropped. Goten could feel tears filling his eyes as he stood up, carrying Adrienne's motionless body. He glared at where Aaron used to stand.   
  
"I'll kill you." Goten jumped up, taking flight. 


	10. Chapter Ten: Back To Normal

Chapter Ten: Back to Normal  
  
  
A younger Adrienne who looked about the age of five was standing in a field full of daffodils, her hair blowing in the wind. Someone wearing a white glove was holding her hand, and they were looking at a grave. She observed the yellow roses surrounding the grave with caution. She looked up at whoever was holding her hand. "She's not coming back, is she?"  
  
"No, she's not." Tears started to fill her eyes and a lump seemed to clog the airway in her throat. Whoever was holding her hand crouched down beside her. Vegeta took Adrienne into his arms and stood up, holding her close as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I swear I'll never let them take you back again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good night, Adrienne," Vegeta said, tucking her in. He walked over to the door to leave, when Adrienne called him back:  
  
"Daddy, don't leave!" Vegeta walked back over to her bed and Adrienne stood up on her bed. "Pick me up!" Vegeta smiled and picked Adrienne up. She put her arms around his neck and asked: "Why did Mom leave?"  
  
"She didn't want to," Vegeta told her. "I'm sure she's in Otherworld right now, wishing she could talk to you!"  
  
"Well tell her she can!" Adrienne exclaimed. Vegeta smiled at his daughter's order.  
  
"It's not that simple." Vegeta sat down and leaned against the wall, still holding Adrienne.   
  
"Mr. Ron was lying, right?" Adrienne asked. "You didn't kill Mommy, did you?"  
  
"No," Vegeta shook his head. "Don't you *ever* think that!"   
  
"Then who did?" Vegeta was silent.   
  
"A man who used to call himself her father." Vegeta told her.   
  
"Oh…" Adrienne was silent for a while. "Daddy, you won't kill *me*, will you?"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "*Never*!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"What are you drawing, Trunks?" Adrienne asked her half-brother.   
  
"I'm drawing a rabbit!" Trunks exclaimed. "And you?"  
  
"A kitty!"  
  
"Trunks, come here a minute!"   
  
"Okay!" Trunks obediently walked over to his mother.   
  
"Goten, what are you drawing?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Well…" Goten handed her the picture. It was a comic strip of Goten and Adrienne. Goten was holding out flowers for Adrienne in the first block. In the second, Adrienne was looking at them. In the third, Adrienne had hearts in her eyes as she looked at Goten. In the fourth, She was hugging him and Goten was blushing. The fifth block (which took up the space of two blocks put together), said "I LOVE YOU" in big, red, shiny letters. But the 'I' was un-capitalized and it had a heart for a dot. "Mommy says you should tell a girl if you really like her!"  
  
"You… really like me?"  
  
"Uh huh!" Goten nodded with a smile and kissed her cheek. Adrienne blushed. "Keep the picture!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne woke up to find herself in a room that looked a lot like a hospital…but it wasn't. She sat up, realized she was naked, and looked around for her clothes. They weren't in the room. She pulled the sheet off the mattress, stood up, and wrapped it around her body.   
  
She opened the door to the room and looked out into the hallway. What a strange place! She walked out and heard someone coming. She hid behind the door and waited until the suspect came into sight. She jumped forward and pinned him to the wall. "Who are you!? Where am I!? Who brought me here!?"  
  
"I-" Mr. Popo stuttered. He was so terrified he couldn't speak!  
  
"Adrienne?" Adrienne turned to see a very familiar face that she was glad to see.   
  
"Goten!" She dropped Mr. Popo, ran over to Goten, and threw her arms around his neck. He picked her up off her feet and spun around. He put her back down and they kissed.   
  
"Ah, young love." Dende said with a smile. Mr. Popo nodded.   
  
"What are you doing here?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Trunks and I brought you from the hospital!" Goten told him. "Bulma and the others are out looking for the dragon balls!"  
  
"You brought me here from the *hospital*!?" Adrienne asked. Goten nodded. "Are you two *insane*!? What if Mom goes back and doesn't find me there!?"  
  
"Relax, relax! She won't be back for a few hours! And you're fine, now, anyway!"   
  
"Adrienne!"   
  
"Trunks?" Adrienne smiled and ran to hug her brother. They met and hugged. "Hi!"  
  
"We missed you!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"Thanks, guys!" Goten told Mr. Popo and Dende.   
  
"Um… I'm sorry!" Adrienne apologized to Mr. Popo. Mr. Popo smiled.  
  
"I would have done the same thing in your situation!"   
  
"So shall we go?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Yeah," Adrienne nodded. "But where are my clothes?"  
  
"Um…" Goten and Trunks looked at each other. "We must of left them at the hospital!"   
  
"What did you do, carry me here *naked*!?" Goten and Trunks quickly shook their heads.   
  
"We used the sheets off the hospital bed!" Trunks told her. "Honest!"   
  
"Somebody's in trouble…!" Dende teased.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hey, Trunks, where are you headed?" Goten asked.   
  
"I'm going to see Chloe!" Trunks told him. Goten smiled.  
  
"Of course!" Adrienne smiled at Goten's statement.   
  
"Well, Trunks *really* likes her!"   
  
"See ya, Lovebirds!" Trunks saluted them and flew off.   
  
"Bye, Trunks!" Goten waved.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"How long was I asleep?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Oh, about a week." Goten told her.   
  
"A week!?" Adrienne nearly fell off the Flying Nimbus in her shock, but Goten quickly grabbed the back of her sheet and sat her down.   
  
"Be more careful, okay?"  
  
"You'll just save me if I fall off, anyway!" Adrienne exclaimed. Goten glared. "Maaaaaaaybe not…?"  
  
"I'm serious," Goten said. "I don't even *want* to think about losing you!"  
  
"I'm sorry." Adrienne leaned backwards, meeting with Goten's chest. Goten wrapped his arms around her and smiled.   
  
"I'm just glad you're safe." Adrienne smiled back and yawned.   
  
"Goten?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I remember when we were coloring," Adrienne said. "The picture you gave me. I still have it."  
  
"*Really*?" Goten blushed. "I didn't think you remembered tha-" Goten stopped short as he noticed Adrienne was asleep. He smiled and looked up at the clouds.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne…" Adrienne opened her eyes to see Bra. "Adrienne, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine…" Adrienne sat up. Had it all been a dream? "What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Cheerleading Camp-"  
  
"I came home when I heard you were in the hospital," Bra said. She bit her bottom lip. "I was so scared you were-"  
  
Bra burst into tears and threw her arms around Adrienne's waist. Adrienne stared at her, then smiled and put her hand on Bra's shoulder. "It's okay… I'm fine!"   
  
"I'm just so glad Goten was there to help!" Bra declared, letting go of Adrienne. "Adrienne… why are you wearing that *sheet*?"  
  
"Um…." Adrienne blushed. "Long story! Is Goten here?"  
  
"No, but he left these." Bra handed Adrienne her clothes.   
  
"Thanks!" Adrienne started changing.  
  
"Adrienne, do you really have to do that in here?" Bra asked, standing up to go to the kitchen.   
  
"I can't *stand* dresses!" Adrienne told her. "And that sheet is close eno-" Adrienne's eyes went wide as she spotted Goten standing in front of the door.   
  
"Um…..hi." Adrienne grabbed her sheet and covered her body, falling backwards onto the couch.   
  
"BRA-A!!!!!!"  
  
"Wha-at!?" Bra turned around to see Goten. "Oops!" Bra swallowed and thought: "I'm gonna die-ie…!"  
  
"Bra, you are *so* dead!" Adrienne exclaimed, pulling up her pants and wrapping the sheet around her body again.  
  
"I didn't know he was here!" Bra whined. "*Honest*!"  
  
"Run." Adrienne punched her fist into her hand. "*Now*!"  
  
Bra ran off up the stairs with Adrienne following closely. Trunks came down the stairs, staring backwards all the way. "Did you see those two?"  
  
"Yeah, I think I caused it." Goten snickered. "No, there's no 'think' about it. I *know* it!"  
  
Trunks laughed and spotted Adrienne's shirt on the couch. He walked over to the couch and picked the shirt up. "She might want this later…" Goten nodded. "Be right back!" Trunks jogged up the stairs and came back down a second later. "Okay, let's go!"  
  
Trunks reached for the door when it jerked open. A very disgruntled Vegeta was standing there. "Dad!"  
  
"YOU!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Goten.   
  
"Me!!!???" Goten took a few steps backwards as Vegeta cornered him.  
  
"Yes, *you*!" Vegeta yelled, continuing to point at Goten. He grabbed Goten's shirt and pulled him closer. "What did you do with my daughter, and where is she!? Tell me *now*!"  
  
"She's right upstairs!"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta!" Adrienne came jogging down the stairs.  
  
"Um…." Vegeta quickly let go of Goten. "Hello."  
  
"Vegeta, don't you hurt my so-" Goku spotted Adrienne. "Adrienne!"  
  
"Hi, Goku!"  
  
"It's good to see you're alive and well!" Goku exclaimed. "Goten, you okay?"  
  
"Peachy…" Goten said, glaring at Vegeta. Vegeta went red.   
  
"Vegeta-" Bulma came running into the house, out of breath, and spotted Adrienne. "Adrienne!"  
  
"Hi, Mom!" Adrienne and Bulma hugged and the rest of the group came running in. They all gasped.  
  
"Adrienne!" Adrienne smiled.   
  
"Hi, guys!"   
  
"Adrienne, you should be in the hospital!" Chi-Chi exclaimed.   
  
"But I-"  
  
"No buts!" Bulma ordered. "Get upstairs and get some sleep!"  
  
"Mom!"  
  
"Adrienne!"  
  
"What is it, Pan?" Adrienne stopped so her mother couldn't push her anymore.  
  
"…glad to have you back!" Pan exclaimed, giving Adrienne a thumbs up. Adrienne smiled and returned her thumbs up.  
  
"Whoa!" Adrienne was pushed up the rest of the stairs and out of sight.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Well, everything's back to normal!" Vegeta confirmed. Bulma nodded. The couple was laying on the couch with the fire going and a blanket draped over them.   
  
"Hey, Vegeta?"  
  
"What?" Bulma smiled.  
  
"How about I give you an early Christmas present?" Vegeta's ears perked.   
  
"You mean it!?" Bulma nodded.  
  
"Yeah." Vegeta grinned and Bulma laughed as he rolled on top of her. "OUCH! Vegeta!"   
  
Vegeta only snickered. "Dad! Dad!" Trunks came running into the living room and spotted them. "*Whoa*! If you guys are gonna do that then why don't you do it in your room?"  
  
"Because it's more romantic here by the fireplace." Bulma said.  
  
"Okay, I'll put up a sign." Trunks said, looking at the ceiling.   
  
"What did you come in here for?" Vegeta asked.   
  
"Bra stole my pictures of Chloe and she's showing them to everyone!" Trunks whined.  
  
"Just tell her to-"  
  
"Mom! *Dad*! Look at what *I* found in Trunks' room- *whoa*!" Bra covered her eyes, dropping the pictures. "I- I didn't see anything!"  
  
Trunks picked up his pictures, spit his tongue out at his little sister, and walked off. "Bra, go back upstairs and tell everyone it's time for bed." Bulma ordered.  
  
"Okay!" Bra walked off, eyes shut tight, feeling around for solid objects. She ran into the wall. "Ow!" She ran into the stairs and tripped. The two sat up in shock. "I'm *okay*!"  
  
The couple sighed with relief. "Mom! Mom!" Adrienne came rushing into the room. "Can I have Chloe over tomorrow night!?"  
  
"Yeah! Please? *Please*?" Trunks asked, coming back into the room. "Goten, too!"  
  
Bulma looked at Vegeta. "It's fine with me…"  
  
"Isn't Chloe your girlfrie-"  
  
"Thanks, Dad!" Trunks ran off to call Goten.   
  
"Thanks, Mom!" Adrienne put the phone back up to her ear and ran off up the stairs, talking to Chloe. "Trunks, Chloe wants to *talk* to you!"  
  
Vegeta and Bulma sighed and shook their heads. Vegeta suddenly grinned and tackled Bulma to the couch, causing her to laugh. 


	11. Chapter Eleven: Entrapment

Chapter Eleven: Entrapment  
  
  
"Hm…got any eights?" Trunks asked. Chloe shook her head with a smile, her purple hair tied back in a ponytail. Chloe wore a spaghetti strap red dress with dark red lining at the top and bottom with a pair of white sneakers.   
  
"Go fish!" Trunks grabbed a card off the pile. "Alright, Adrienne, your turn!"  
  
"Um…" Goten started flashing her a number with his fingers. "Uhhhh….." Trunks looked behind him to see if anyone was standing there. "Uh…do you have any…" She finally realized what Goten was showing her. "*Tens*!"  
  
"HOW COME YOU KEEP STEALING ALL OF MY CARDS!!!!!???" Trunks demanded as he handed Adrienne a ten. Adrienne just smiled and paired his ten with hers.   
  
After the game was finished, Chloe had won. Adrienne started shuffling the cards. "What should we play now?"  
  
"How about-"  
  
"NO STRIP POKER!!!!!" Vegeta's yell came from the kitchen. Trunks frowned and stared at the kitchen door.  
  
"Spoil all my fun."   
  
"Spin the bottle?" Chloe suggested.   
  
"I don't want to end up kissing my brother…" Adrienne said, watching Trunks warily.  
  
"I still say we play-"  
  
"*NO* STRIP POKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta sounded very irritated, like he had been yelling that the past two hours. Trunks crossed his arms and glared at the kitchen door.   
  
"Meanie."   
  
"If you want to play *that* bad, why don't we just go do it in your room?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Okay!" Trunks jumped up.  
  
"NO STRIP POKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Vegeta yelled. There was the sound of a thud, then a louder thud.   
  
"……" They were all silent.   
  
"Okay, who wants to go play Strip Poker?" Trunks asked, breaking the awkward silence.  
  
"No thank you, I would like to *keep* my virginity…" Adrienne said, looking Goten up and down.   
  
"What, you think *I*!?" Goten looked very offended.   
  
"I agree with Adrienne," Chloe said. "I have to maintain my modesty."  
  
"Oh, *poo*!" Trunks yelled and sat down cross-legged.   
  
"Um." Chloe raised her hand.  
  
"Chloe, you don't need permission to speak around us." Adrienne said.  
  
"Sorry," Chloe said. "But we could always go to the indoor swimming pool."  
  
"But I don't think Goten brought his swimsuit." Adrienne said.   
  
"I can run home and get it!" Goten acknowledged.   
  
"And I'll go get Chloe's!" Trunks exclaimed.   
  
"You'd go snooping around my room," Chloe said, crossing her arms. "I live right down the street, I'll just go back and get it."  
  
"Fudd nuggets!" Trunks yelled. Goten and Adrienne laughed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Trunks, where'd Goten go?" Adrienne asked. She was wearing a crimson bikini with orange swirled into it.   
  
"I have no idea…" Trunks said, drooling a little. He was wearing teal swim trunks. Adrienne's eyebrow quirked and she followed his gaze. She spotted Chloe, who was lounging and attempting to tan under the sunroof. Chloe was wearing a blue bikini with white lining. She shook her head and walked off to find Goten. Goten walked back into the room with the pool and noticed Adrienne. He was wearing green swim trunks.   
  
"Hey, Adrienne!" Adrienne observed all of the candy bars in his arms.   
  
"You're going to get a stomach cramp when you get back in the pool." Adrienne said. Goten shook his head.   
  
"Nope! Want one?"  
  
"No, thank you." Adrienne said, almost looking disgusted. Goten shrugged and took a chunk out of a "Chocolat Pie Bar". Adrienne walked back over to her brother and opened her mouth to say something. She shook her head. "Oh, forget it!"  
  
Adrienne decided to take laps and Chloe stood up, realizing that there was no possible way to tan on a cloudy day. Chloe noticed Trunks was watching her. "Trunks, aren't you going to swim?"  
  
"Maybe later, I just want to watch for now!" Trunks told her.  
  
"Okay…" Chloe walked towards the diving board to take a few dives. Goten swallowed his last candy bar and grinned.   
  
"Through!" Goten ran and jumped into the pool feet first. Adrienne blocked the water from her eyes and Goten surfaced. Almost immediately came what Adrienne already knew: "Stomach cramp! Stomach cramp!"   
  
Goten swam over to the side and Trunks helped him out. Goten sat down on the chair next to Trunks and started moaning and groaning. Adrienne pulled herself out of the water and walked over to him. "I'm gonna go get some Tylenol or something for it, okay?"  
  
"Wait!" Goten grabbed her hand and slapped his hand to his head. "I think I bumped my head!"  
  
"Let me see." Goten removed his hand and Adrienne looked at his forehead. She rubbed the bump and kissed it. "It'll be okay, but I'll still go get some ice for it."  
  
"Okay." Goten nodded and Adrienne walked off. Trunks stared.   
  
"Your stomach doesn't hurt at all, does it?" Goten grinned.   
  
"Nope!"  
  
"Figures." Trunks sighed. "Well, I like your strategy, anyway!"   
  
Adrienne walked in through the door and Goten quickly lay down, tossing back and forth. Adrienne handed him three white pills. Goten took them and swallowed them, then his brow furrowed and he clutched his head. "Ow!"  
  
"Still hurt?" Adrienne asked. Goten nodded.   
  
"Trunks, come on!" Chloe grabbed Trunks hand and pulled him off his chair.   
  
"Chloe!"  
  
"Come swim with me!"   
  
"Why!?"  
  
"Because there's a boy in the deep end who keeps looking at me in devious ways!" Trunks started fuming and he was pulled into the water. He stared at the deep end.  
  
"Chloe, there's nobody there!" Chloe smiled.  
  
"I know!" Trunks shook his head and pulled Chloe under the water. Adrienne sat down on the lounge chair, Goten leaned back against her, and she put the icepack to his forehead.   
  
"You want to go swimming?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Ow……..!" Goten whined, clutching his stomach. Adrienne shook her head and ran her fingers through his hair, which seemed to cheer him up.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne…" Adrienne woke up to hear voices. "Adrienne, come to me…" Adrienne jerked the covers off and rushed to Trunks' room.  
  
"Trunks! Trunks!" Adrienne shook him. Trunks was drooling all over his Chloe plushy. Trunks blushed.  
  
"Chloe…!"  
  
"Forget it!" Adrienne turned around and started shaking Goten. "Goten! Goten!"  
  
"What…?" Goten asked drowsily. Adrienne continued shaking him. "What!?"  
  
"Goten, I'm hearing voices!" Adrienne exclaimed.   
  
"It's probably just the wind." Goten told her. He yawned. "Go back to sleep…!"  
  
"Goten!" Adrienne whined. "But the wind is saying *my* name!"  
  
"Adrienne…" Goten sat up straight.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me you were hearing voices!?" Goten demanded.  
  
"I *did* tell you!" Adrienne whispered.   
  
"Adrienne…!" Adrienne grabbed Goten's arm and leaned closer to him.   
  
"We must be hearing things!" Adrienne exclaimed. "It's all just a dream, and we'll wake up *any* minute now!" Goten pinched her. "Ow!"  
  
"No, still awake."   
  
"Pinch yourself, stupid!"   
  
"Adrienne…!"  
  
"Goten, it's scaring me." Adrienne told him.  
  
"Then that makes two of us." Goten stood up. "You stay here, I'll go see where it's coming from."  
  
"Oh no you don't!" Adrienne stood up. "You're not going without me!"  
  
"Mm……..fine!" Adrienne smiled.   
  
"Good! A man with brains." Goten blushed.  
  
"Just go get dressed!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne…"   
  
"It's coming from the Martial Arts Tournament Stadium!" Adrienne exclaimed.   
  
"Adrienne…!" Goten whined as she ran off. "Wait for me!"  
  
Adrienne arrived at the MATS (Martial Arts Tournament Stadium) and jumped over the fence with ease. "Adrienne! Adrienne!"  
  
"I'm in here!" Adrienne called.  
  
"Where!?"  
  
"Over here!" Adrienne noticed that the platform on which she fought last year had a glowing ball in the middle of it. She walked into the stadium, looking around for anyone who might be lurking in the shadows. She stepped up onto the platform and something shot out from inside the glowing orb. She looked up and gasped. "Damienne!?"  
  
"Adrienne!" A woman with short, cropped, purple hair smiled and landed in front of Adrienne. She wore a flower-printed, short-sleeved, blue dress that stopped about six inches above her knees. It was tied in the back by a blue bow connected to the stomach of the dress. She wore black sandals with four-inch heels "How have you been?"  
  
"I'm doing fine!" Adrienne smiled. "Damienne, I-" Adrienne bit her bottom lip. Damienne smiled and held out her arms. She started towards Adrienne, when Adrienne ran into her arms. "I missed you so much!"  
  
"It's okay," Damienne said, squeezing her long lost friend as tight as she could without hurting her. "I missed you, too! But now I have a favor to ask of you."  
  
"A favor?" Adrienne let go of her and took a few steps backwards.   
  
Goten was taking the long way in climbing over the fence instead of jumping over it. Goten fell off the fence and landed on his back. "Ow! ……Stupid fence!"   
  
Damienne nodded. "A *favor*." Adrienne didn't like the tone in the word "favor".   
  
"What kind of favor…?" Adrienne asked cautiously.   
  
"You remember my father's dream to take over the world?" Damienne asked. "Well," She smiled. "I need you to help me."  
  
"What? I won't help you!" Adrienne exclaimed, shaking her head.   
  
"Oh, but that's why you were created," Damienne said, holding out a hand. "You could at least show my father some gratitude." Adrienne shook her head and Damienne narrowed her eyes. "Ryoku, Adrienne!"   
  
"That's not my name!" Adrienne yelled, covering her ears, and closing her eyes.   
  
"Very well." Adrienne opened her eyes, uncovered her ears, and looked up to see Damienne coming down at her. She screamed and attempted to block the kick, but was too late. Adrienne was sent backwards, sliding against the tile of the MATStadium. Adrienne stood up and looked around. She saw one of the black heels coming down at her and quickly jumped out of the way. Damienne landed, her heel digging into the platform. She pulled it out and spun to face Adrienne.   
  
"I don't want to fight you!" Adrienne told her.  
  
"Well, you'll have to for your freedom." Damienne disappeared and Adrienne jumped backwards, dodging Damienne's kick as she appeared in front of her.   
  
"You're faster!" Adrienne acknowledged. "You're not human anymore! Your father experimented on you!"  
  
"My father experimenting on me was the greatest thing that happened to my entire life!" Damienne told her with a smile. She smirked. "I'm almost as fast as you, now."  
  
"What about me?" Adrienne asked. "What about your Mom!?"  
  
"My mother died from cancer," Damienne said. "There was no cure. My father couldn't save her."  
  
"That's not true!" Adrienne told her.. "I heard him myself! He performed experiments on her, too!"  
  
"That's a lie!" Damienne shot back. "My father would never perform experiments on his family!"  
  
"Look at yourself," Adrienne said. "Is that not the proof of your father's insanity?"  
  
"Shut up!" Damienne yelled. "My father only wanted to control the universe for the good of the people!"  
  
Damienne disappeared. "What!?" Damienne reappeared, but Adrienne didn't realize it in time. Damienne kicked her in the gut and Adrienne was sent flying backwards into the glowing orb in the middle of the stadium. Damienne smirked and tossed her hair.   
  
"You let your guard down." Light covered the stadium and Damienne closed her eyes tightly. She clenched her fists and whispered: "You better not be leading me down the wrong path."  
  
The light disappeared and Damienne turned around and walked over to where the glowing orb used to be. She looked down to see Adrienne covered in green, worm-like tentacles, which were trying to pull her in. Adrienne's hand shot up, trying to free herself. Damienne crouched down. "These tentacles will pull you under to my secret laboratory." Damienne smirked. "I hope you have a nice trip."  
  
Adrienne's hand shot up again, trying to pull Damienne down with her. Damienne stood up and laughed as Adrienne struggled to break free from the tentacles. Damienne continued her insane laughter as Adrienne was sucked down into the middle of the tentacles. "Adrienne!"  
  
"What?" Damienne stopped laughing and Goten blasted her out of the way. Goten grabbed Adrienne's hand, which was the only part of her body left above the tentacles, and started to pull her out. Adrienne's head came back to the surface, and she appeared to be unconscious. A tentacle or two wrapped itself around Goten's stomach and started to pull him in. With a little quick thinking, Goten went Super Saiyan and they fell off in pieces. Goten's feet started to slip, but he caught them and started walking backwards. Damienne finally stood up, rubbing her head. "Ow…!" She spotted Goten, who had already pulled Adrienne halfway out. "What are you doing!? Stop it!"  
  
Goten ignored her and continued to pull Adrienne out, when five of the tentacles found their way around his legs. They pulled him off his feet and started dragging him in. Goten grabbed onto the side of the ground with one hand, holding Adrienne with the other. Pain rushed through his fingers and he looked up to see Damienne standing there, crushing his fingers with the heel of her shoe. Damienne narrowed her eyes. "Face it. You won't be able to get back up. We can make a deal, though! I'll help you out, if you give me Adrienne!"  
  
Goten growled. "Never!"   
  
"Fool!" A tentacle wrapped itself around Goten's neck, finally managing to pull him in along with Adrienne. Damienne watched the ground cover the hole and sighed. "I guess I got the boyfriend, too. Oh, well! He may be of use, and if not- I can use him for ransom!"   
  
Damienne turned and walked off across the stadium, her heels clicking merrily as she marched along. Aaron was watching from atop the fence. He swallowed the last bite of his banana and threw down the peel. "Adrienne… I'll be back for you." Aaron turned to leave. "It's the least I can do for killing your mother." Aaron disappeared. 


	12. Chapter Twelve: Absorption

Chapter Twelve: Absorption  
  
  
"WHERE'S ADRIENNE!!!!!!!!!??????" Trunks woke up to hear his father screaming in the next room.   
  
"Calm down, sir, she has to be around here somewhere!" Chloe's voice came. Vegeta appeared in the doorway of Trunks' room.   
  
"And Kakarott's brat is gone as well!" Vegeta pointed out, glaring at the empty sleeping bag. "I'm sure he has her locked up in some broom closet with him somewhere!" A look of horror came over his face and he started jumping around. "But what if he's… you know!"   
  
"Dad, relax!" Trunks exclaimed. "Goten's not like that!"  
  
"You don't know that for sure!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Trunks. Vegeta's bottom lip began to tremble and he ran out of the room. "BULMA, I NEED AN ADRIENNE RADAR!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"'Today I have killed my wife with my experiments'," Someone read from a journal. "'I am going to continue the experiments on my daughter. If she is strong enough, and I can fuse her with Adrienne then imagine the masterpiece they would be! I will take over the universe and all will bow before me! Even the great Vegeta…'."  
  
Whoever had read the journal swallowed and closed it. They looked up, revealing a little purple hair in the lamplight. "I will follow in my father's footsteps."  
  
"So how do you know this girl?" Goten and Adrienne were sitting inside of a tank together. "And how come she's evil?"  
  
"She wasn't always evil…" Adrienne said with a frown, going into a flashback.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne, I would like you to meet somebody." A little girl with short, purple hair stepped in front of Ron. She looked around the age of thirteen. "This is Damienne, my daughter."  
  
"Adrienne, I bet you can't beat me to the end of the field!" Damienne exclaimed. Adrienne grinned and suddenly appeared at the end of the field, a rut running through the tall grasses.   
  
"I beat you!" Adrienne exclaimed. Damienne stared at Adrienne in awe and confusion.   
  
"Damienne!" Adrienne ran into Damienne's arms, and Damienne lifted her into the air. Damienne spun her around, making them both laugh.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne came out of her flashback. She hugged her knees and bit her lip. "She wasn't always evil…" She repeated. She hid her face behind her legs and started rocking herself back and forth, back and forth.   
  
She felt something around her stomach, then felt something around her ribs. Whatever it was pulled her towards itself and she looked up to see Goten. He smiled at her and Adrienne spun around, throwing her arms around his neck. Goten pressed her body against his with his strong grasp and leaned against the side of the tank.   
  
"You've been through so much," Goten whispered. "It's amazing you keep coming back to me in one piece." Adrienne smiled and tightened her grip on the upper-half of his shirt. "I'm gonna get us out of here."  
  
"But instant transmitting won't work!" Adrienne told him as she pulled away from him.   
  
"Then I'll find another way." Goten said. He stood up and started to examine the gigantic, empty, glass tank. He formed his hands together. "Kamehameha!" Nothing. He looked at Adrienne. "Wanna help?" Adrienne stood up and walked in front of him. She formed her hands together, when Goten's hands appeared below hers. She stared at his hands, then swallowed. "Ready?"  
  
Adrienne nodded. And the two started doing the movements. "Ka-me-ha-me---HA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" The huge Kamehameha Wave caused the tank to break and Adrienne jumped out after the light had faded and it passed.  
  
"That one'll go around the world five times." Goten nodded and jumped out of the tank.   
  
"I wonder what would happen if I bred you?" The two turned to see Damienne. "With an attack like that I wonder how strong your children would be?"  
  
"I object!" Goten stuck his tongue out at her and Adrienne had to smile.   
  
"Just a thought." Damienne walked over the broken glass casually, stopping in the middle of the shards. "Hm…" She looked at the tank. She shrugged. "Adrienne, are you ready?"  
  
Adrienne looked at Damienne in a revulsion and Goten stepped in front of Adrienne. "She's not going to help you in *any* way!"  
  
"Well that's too bad," Damienne said. "Because it's her very purpose on this Earth, to help my father and I."  
  
"That's not true!" Goten yelled.   
  
"Yes it is." Goten turned around to look at Adrienne. "I was made to be a tool of war, to kill and serve the King of the Universe."  
  
"King of the Universe!?" Goten shook his head. "But there's no King of the Universe!" He looked at Damienne. "Is there?"  
  
"You're looking at her." Damienne said. Goten stared at Damienne.   
  
"But how-"  
  
"My father created the Saiyan Princess," Damienne said. "She has already killed thousands. I rule the universe because she is now under my authority."  
  
"But they were wished back with the dragon balls!"  
  
"They can easily be killed again." Damienne told him. She smiled. "Ryoku, Adrienne, come!"   
  
Adrienne swallowed and shook her head. "You don't have to listen to her, Adrienne. Let's get out of here-"  
  
"I said *come*!" Damienne yelled and the ground started shaking. More green tentacles shot out of an open tank and wrapped themselves around Adrienne. They snapped tight and lifted Adrienne into the air. Adrienne snarled and began to shoot them with Ki Blasts. One of the tentacles was shot with a yellow beam, exploding and causing Adrienne to be dropped a little. Goten shot them all (with a little help from Adrienne) and Adrienne was dropped. Damienne narrowed her eyes, arms crossed, looking very displeased.   
  
Adrienne rushed to get up, when more tentacles grabbed her and pulled her back to the ground. Goten grabbed Adrienne started shooting them all again. More tentacles wound themselves around Adrienne and Goten was clearly losing. They started dragging him along, when he came into the line of an entrance to another empty tank.   
  
"Goten, look out!" Goten jumped out of the way and the tentacles crashed into the computer panel. Goten rolled over as the tentacles charged at him and noticed Adrienne was inside the tank. He jumped up.  
  
"Adrienne! Whoa-oa!" Goten was picked up into the air by the tentacles. He grabbed onto the side of the tank, before getting pulled inside. The door to his tank was closed and he was slammed onto the bottom of the tank by the tentacles. He lifted his head to see Damienne typing something into the control panel and he turned to see Adrienne inside the tank, tentacles holding her to the wall of the tank.   
  
Damienne got inside of the tank connected to Adrienne's and tentacles shot out, grabbing her arms and legs. Adrienne's side of the tank sparked and electricity in the form of lightning started jumping around inside it. Adrienne appeared to be screaming, but he couldn't hear her because of their soundproof tanks.   
  
Goten jumped up. "Adrienne!" He ran into the side of the tank in attempt to free himself, but he was only electrocuted and flung backwards. Goten shook his head and jumped up. The two tanks were now glowing with pure, white light. The light faded and Damienne and Adrienne both appeared to be unconscious- although Damienne wasn't. She opened her eyes and smiled. She disappeared and reappeared outside of the tank.   
  
"You see, Goten? I'm so fast I can move through solid objects!" Damienne smirked. "Now I've carried out my father's will and I will take over the universe! I will be Queen of the Universe, thanks to your girlfriend's powers!"   
  
Goten turned and looked at Adrienne. Her pale, lifeless body was hanging there, suspended by the tentacles. Goten fell to his knees in horror: "NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Damienne smirked and left the room.   
  
Goten went Super Saiyan, but he was in a different form. His hair was gold, but so was his skin. He had gone Super Saiyan 10! (A/n: I just can't let FHI go…) A glowing, yellow essence came from his body, which got bigger and bigger. It met the tank and the tank was shattered, sending glass everywhere. Goten got out of his tank, still SS10, and stared at the door Damienne had left through. He clenched his fists and a tear rolled down his cheek. He could feel his nails tearing into his flesh and he looked down at his palms. They were bleeding. He looked up and narrowed his eyes. He flew off out the door, chasing after Damienne.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"See you later, Chi-Chi!"   
  
"And where are you going?" Chi-Chi demanded.   
  
"Somebody's terrorizing the Earth," Goku told her. "I've gotta go help Trunks and Vegeta!"  
  
"You're not going anywhere!" Chi-Chi declared.  
  
"Bye, Chi-Chi!"   
  
"Goku!" The door closed and Chi-Chi growled. "That man makes me SO angry!"   
  
"Hey, guys!" Goku landed next to Vegeta and Trunks. "Sorry I'm late! Who's the terrorist this time?"   
  
"Her name is Damienne Hathaway," Vegeta told them. "She's a normal girl who was experimented on, but be careful- her power is uncannily stronger than my daughter's!"  
  
"That's because she absorbed all of Adrienne's power." They all turned to see Goten.   
  
"You!" Vegeta yelled, pointing at Goten. "Where is my daughter!? I DEMAND that you tell me now!"   
  
"Adrienne is-" Goten stopped for fear he would break down in the horror of his memory. "Damienne absorbed all of Adrienne's power. Not a shred of energy was left in her body after the absorption." Trunks and Goku gasped. "I'm sorry, there was nothing I could do."  
  
"Then my daughter is-" Vegeta swallowed and looked up at Damienne, who was shooting the humans below. "That woman killed her!"   
  
"Yes." Goten nodded solemnly. Somehow, Vegeta managed not to cry. He closed his eyes and swallowed the lump in his throat. He jerked his head up and opened his eyes.  
  
"Then we'll just have to kill her!"   
  
"But Aaron's here somewhere," Goten stated. "Vegeta and I will stop Damienne. Dad?" Goku raised his eyebrows as if saying: "yes?". "You'll be Trunks' bodyguard."  
  
Trunks started laughing. "Bodyguard!? I don't need a *bodyguard*!"  
  
"When Gohan, Krillin, and Yamcha arrive, you two tell them they need to fight Aaron. Any objections?" Goten asked. Goku and Vegeta shook their heads. Trunks held up his hand and opened his mouth to say something, but Goten interrupted him: "Okay, then, let's do it!" 


	13. Chapter Thirteen: Team Up!

Chapter Thirteen: Team Up!   
  
  
"Damienne!" Damienne turned to see Goten.   
  
"You escaped your tank!?"  
  
"That's right!" Damienne looked up to see Vegeta. He came down, kicking her in the face.   
  
"Ow!" Damienne clutched her face and flew backwards a few meters. Vegeta and Goten looked at each other.  
  
"Her body *clearly* wasn't made for fighting." Goten shook his head.   
  
"That hurt!" Damienne complained. She suddenly smirked. "I'll just have to show you two my new power!"  
  
"Uh-oh…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Name?"  
  
"Where am I…?" Adrienne looked around.  
  
"Hello!? I asked for your name!" Adrienne looked up at the gigantic man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am King Yamma!" King Yamma(sp?) exclaimed. "Now, come on, I need your name! Look, lady, there's a whole line of spirits out there, so please hurry up!"  
  
"Uhhhhhhhh…. Adrienne Ryoku!" Adrienne blurted, not knowing her mother's last name or Vegeta's, and she really didn't want to be "Adrienne Brief".  
  
"Very well," King Yamma wrote something in one of his huge books. "Next!"  
  
"Excuse me, but where am I?" Adrienne asked one of the men on the side.  
  
"You're in Otherworld!" He told her. "You're dead!"  
  
"I'm *dead*!?" Adrienne clutched her face in horror.   
  
"Chill, lady!" He exclaimed. "Now what *really* amazes me is how you got your physical body back when you first arrived here!"   
  
"I'm dead, I'm *dead*!" Adrienne was repeating.   
  
"Never mind." The man said. "Now just go enjoy yourself. After all, this is the first day of the rest of your life!"   
  
"I *can't* be dead!!!!!!!" Adrienne immediately ran out and took flight. "I'm *dead*!!!!! I'm *dead*!!!!!!!!! I'm- OWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!"  
  
Adrienne looked up to see what she had run into. She gaped and pointed. "You're the 'Sister from the Witchy World'!"  
  
"Indeed I am," Baba(sp?) told her. Adrienne rubbed her head.   
  
"Am I really dead?"  
  
"Indeed you are," Baba started floating around on her stupid ball.   
  
"Is that all you can say?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Too bad I got stuck on a ball, eh?" Baba cackled.  
  
"'Stuck on a ball' my butt," Adrienne muttered. "Hey! Tell me what's happening on Earth!"   
  
"Yep! You're definitely Vegeta's daughter!" Adrienne glared.   
  
"I resent being called that."  
  
Baba stopped moving and turned to face Adrienne. "Damienne is using your powers to destroy the humans."  
  
"Why!?" Adrienne demanded.   
  
"She wants to be Queen of the Universe!" Baba declared. "She wants everyone to bow down to her!"   
  
"And Goten and the others?" Adrienne asked. "How are they holding up?"  
  
"Hee hee hee!" Baba giggled. Adrienne stared at the woman from the Witchy World.   
  
"You ate some alcoholic fruit, didn't you?"   
  
"AH!" Baba nearly fell off her ball. "Why you little!"  
  
"Come on, Baba!" Adrienne whined. "I need to know!"   
  
"Then see for yourself." Baba told her.   
  
"Exxxxxxxxxxxxxcuse me?" Adrienne blinked.   
  
"You heard me!" Baba exclaimed. "They need you back on Earth! Enjoy your trip!"  
  
Baba floated away and there was a flash of white light. Adrienne looked around. She wasn't in Otherworld anymore! She realized she was home! She was on top of Capsule Corp! She smiled. "I'm not dead anymore!" She noticed the halo floating above her head. "Or I am…" Adrienne shook her head. "Better go find the others!" Adrienne instant transmitted herself.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"*Ow*!" Vegeta slid across the ground, making a rut in the road.   
  
"Hm!" Damienne smirked as she shot a blast at Vegeta.   
  
"*Move*!" Goten pushed Vegeta out of the way of the blast. Vegeta coughed.   
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"Not a problem." Goten told him. The two jumped out of the way as Damienne shot another blast at them.   
  
"We could really use some help," Trunks observed.  
  
"Don't worry." Goku and Trunks spun around.  
  
"Aaron!" Goku jumped in front of Trunks.  
  
"Relax," Aaron said, waving his hand. He yawned. "Man, I'm so tired! Anyway, don't worry. Adrienne is on her way."  
  
"Adrienne?" Goku blinked. "But she's-"  
  
Aaron nodded with sorrow. "But she's coming." Aaron pointed at the sky, and Adrienne appeared almost instantly.   
  
"Adrienne!" Trunks exclaimed. Aaron quickly disappeared. Adrienne looked down to see who had called her name.   
  
"Trunks!"  
  
"But Goten told us you were-" Trunks spotted her halo. "Oh…"  
  
Adrienne smiled. "I guess I'm only permitted a day…"  
  
"Well that's all I got!" Goku exclaimed. Adrienne laughed a little and shrugged.   
  
"Guess so." Adrienne looked around. "Where's Goten? And Vegeta?"  
  
"They're fighting Damienne," Trunks explained. "But they could REALLY use some help!"  
  
"That's why I'm here!" Adrienne assumed, holding up a finger. "I'll see you guys later!"  
  
"Adrienne, enjoy yourself!" Trunks called. Adrienne smiled and gave him a thumbs up before taking flight.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe it!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "My husband *had* to be one of the strongest men in the universe! It makes me *so* sick!"   
  
"I know what you mean." Bulma said, nodding. "The least Vegeta could do was leave me a note!"  
  
"I know what you mean," Videl said. The three were doing three-way-calling. "Gohan just got up and waltzed *right* out the door! I had to anchor Pan to the couch!"  
  
"Saiyans…we'll never get them…" The three sighed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ow…….!" Goten laid on the ground, moaning. "EEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Goten flipped backwards, doing a handstand to dodge the blast from Damienne.   
  
Vegeta sighed with relief. "That was too close!"   
  
"Looks like you could use some help!" The two looked up to see-  
  
"Adrienne!?" Adrienne smiled and winked. Goten smiled.  
  
"Adrienne, you're-" Goten spotted her halo. "…dead…."  
  
"Uhhhhhh…." Vegeta blinked, hoping he hadn't seen correctly.  
  
"How are you alive!?" Damienne demanded.   
  
"I'm *not*!" Adrienne yelled. She ran her hand underneath her halo. "Do you think this thing is *cardboard*!?"  
  
"Wellllll…." Damienne shuffled her feet.  
  
"QUIT TEASING ME!!!!!!!!!" Adrienne demanded.   
  
"Alright, then," Damienne smiled. "Let's see if you're as solid as you look!" Adrienne smiled. "High Hell Kick!" Adrienne easily dodged the high hell kick. Adrienne quirked an eyebrow and Goten nearly cracked up laughing. "Okay, forget the moves with names! They never worked *anyway*!"   
  
"Good." Adrienne smiled and Damienne started punching and kicking at her. Left, right, left, left, right, right, kick, left, right, high kick, right, left, knee. Damienne did this three times, then backed off panting.   
  
"How come I can't hit you!?" Damienne demanded. Adrienne smiled knowingly.   
  
"Of course!" Vegeta exclaimed. "Her body can't bring out the full potential of Adrienne's speed!"   
  
"Really?" Goten cocked his head. "I can't tell…"  
  
"Ugh!" Vegeta hit himself in the forehead. "You're just as dumb as your father!"  
  
"How about we try it with beams?" Damienne asked with a smirk. Adrienne shrugged and Damienne held out her hand. "HAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
She started throwing disks at Adrienne. Adrienne did a back flip and landed on the ground. She did about thirty backwards walkovers in a row, dodging every SINGLE blast. Damienne stopped, breathing heavily. Adrienne frowned. "Still can't hit me?" Adrienne cocked her head. "Well that's too bad…"  
  
Adrienne disappeared and Damienne swallowed. Adrienne appeared in front of her and started to *literally* beat the snot out of her. Left, right, left, right, kick, right, left, left, right, right, kick, and then Adrienne kneed her in the stomach. Adrienne swung her elbow down, hitting Damienne right between her shoulder blades. Damienne hit the ground face first.   
  
"Ooh!" Goten flinched. Vegeta looked at him awkwardly. (A/n: everybody, now!) "…….what!?"  
  
Vegeta shook his head and turned to watch the ending of the battle. Adrienne and Damienne were both unconscious. "Where did they go?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Damienne…"   
  
"Where are you!?" Damienne looked around frantically. "Where am I!?"  
  
"I'm right here," Adrienne appeared. "And we're in your mind."  
  
"But how did you-"  
  
"A gift from my grandfather," Adrienne told her. "The only thing I thank him for."  
  
"Aaron!" Damienne growled. Adrienne nodded.  
  
"I was hoping it wouldn't turn out this way," Adrienne said. "But I'm afraid I have to kill you."  
  
"You can't kill me inside my own mind!" Damienne exclaimed. "And even if you could, you'd never get out alive!"  
  
"I'm already dead." Adrienne held out her hand and started to charge her blast. Damienne gasped.   
  
"No! WAIT!!!" The blast filled the room with light, making it impossible to see.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A younger Adrienne who looked about the age of five was standing in a field full of daffodils, her hair blowing in the wind. Someone wearing a white glove was holding her hand, and they were looking at a grave. She observed the yellow roses surrounding the grave with caution. She looked up at whoever was holding her hand. "She's not coming back, is she?"  
  
"No, she's not." Tears started to fill her eyes and a lump seemed to clog the airway in her throat. Whoever was holding her hand crouched down beside her. Vegeta took Adrienne into his arms and stood up, holding her close as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I swear I'll never let them take you back again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad…" Adrienne swallowed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne! Adrienne!" Goten was shaking her.   
  
"Look at the bright side," Vegeta said. "She's already dead."  
  
"How come you're so-" Adrienne moaned. "Adrienne!"   
  
Adrienne sat up and looked around. "Goten…?"  
  
"Tick tock, tick tock!" Baba came flying down on her stupid floating ball. "Maybe they didn't need you for the battle AFTER all… it's time to go!"  
  
"I don't get a day!?" Adrienne demanded.   
  
"Oh, that is just UNFAIR!" Goku declared. Baba shrugged.  
  
"Whatever! Say your goodbyes!" Adrienne frowned and turned to face Goku.   
  
"I'll see you later…" Adrienne and Goku hugged.   
  
"Don't worry!" Goku exclaimed. "We'll wish you back with the dragon balls!"   
  
Adrienne laughed. "Okay!" Adrienne turned to Trunks. "Thanks for being the older brother that was never really mine."  
  
"Not a problem!" Trunks exclaimed. The two hugged. Adrienne turned to Vegeta and the two just stood there. Vegeta cleared his throat and Adrienne threw her arms around him.   
  
"It took me forever to figure out where I belong," Adrienne whispered. "I'm just glad I found you before it was too late…Dad."   
  
Vegeta smiled and squeezed her. Adrienne grasped the back of his shirt, causing it to wrinkle. Vegeta turned and kissed her forehead, then ran his hand over her hair, as if flattening it. "Well go on! Go tell your boyfriend goodbye!"   
  
"Okay!" Adrienne wiped the tear from her cheek and walked over to Goten. "I guess this is goodbye. At least… for a week or two, maybe."  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded. He held out his arms and Adrienne nearly jumped forward, embracing him in a tight hug. "Just so you know I'm gonna miss you however long it takes."  
  
Adrienne laughed. "I'm sure you will!"   
  
"Alright, alright, time to go!" Baba declared.   
  
"I don't get to say goodbye to Mom? Or Bra? Or-"  
  
"They're not here, that's their problem!" Baba pointed out. "Now come on, let's go!"  
  
"Oh, alright." Adrienne frowned and jumped. "See ya!"   
  
"Bye!" The four Saiyans standing there waved.   
  
"I'll miss you!"   
  
"See you, Adrienne!"   
  
"Oh, and Goten!" Adrienne spun around and blew him a kiss. Goten grinned, a tint of blushing in his cheeks, and Goku and Trunks nudged him. Vegeta smirked at the three. "Bye!"  
  
Adrienne and Baba were finally out of sight. Gohan, Yamcha, Krillin, and Pan all landed at the scene. "Oh, no, we were too late!"   
  
"I didn't get to say goodbye…" Pan frowned. Just then, a paper airplane came floating down from the sky and landed at Pan's feet. She picked it up and read it silently. It said: "Dear Pan, I miss you already! Hope you miss me the same amount. Adrienne'. Pan smiled and quickly scribbled something. She folded it back into a paper airplane and threw it up as high and hard as she could. A few seconds later, she could of sworn that she saw Adrienne give her a thumbs up. She turned to Gohan. "Dad, let's go home." 


	14. Part Two: Chapter One: Her Emotions Hang...

Part Two  
  
  
Part Two: Chapter One: Her Emotions Hang by a Thread  
  
  
It had been three whole weeks since they had wished Adrienne back with the dragon balls, Adrienne had disappeared last week, and Goten had vowed to find her. He stared out the window of the train and ignored the man sitting down across from him. "Listen up, when we find Adrienne I'm not going to allow anything I didn't before!"  
  
"Why are you so protective?" Goten asked almost immediately, looking at Vegeta. Vegeta growled.   
  
"Adrienne's really tough, but her heart breaks just as easily as a piece of string. Her emotions hang by a thread," Vegeta stared out the window. "She hasn't had it that easy…" Vegeta growled. "All of her boyfriends have just been using her and playing with her emotions."  
  
"I never knew." Goten said. Vegeta snarled.   
  
"Just don't tell her I told you!" A phone rang and Vegeta pulled a cell phone out of his pocket and flung it open in disgust, expecting it to be his mate: "What is it!?" Vegeta's expression changed from annoyance to awareness instantly. "We're on our way!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne!" Adrienne looked up and Goten could have sworn she was about to cry, but when she realized it was him she smiled.  
  
"Hey!" Adrienne stood up to hug him. As Adrienne's body met his he could tell how tense she was, but she soon grew calm in his arms.   
  
"Where did you go?" Goten asked.   
  
"I just needed some time alone, that's all." Goten could tell by the look in her eyes that she was lying and she had something very important to tell him, but couldn't quite find the words to say it.   
  
"Adrienne!" Vegeta emerged from the train.   
  
"Hi, Dad!"   
  
"Oh, thank Dende," Vegeta whispered, embracing her tightly. "For a second there I thought we might end up on another rescue mission!"  
  
Adrienne laughed. "Nah!"  
  
"Alright, Bulma and the other woman are worried enough as it is, so we'd better get going!" Vegeta ran off to get train tickets. Adrienne noticed Goten was watching her and she looked up at him.   
  
"You know, don't you?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"I know you didn't leave of your own free will," Goten told her. "But I don't know what happened."  
  
"It's better if you don't," Adrienne said, walking past him. Goten grabbed her arm, causing her to stop. "Let go of me." Goten looked at the ground, then up at her. "Goten-"  
  
"Tell me whenever you feel like it," Goten said, is face full of consideration. "Okay?"  
  
"Come on, you two!" Vegeta yelled, hopping onto a leaving train. Goten let go of her arm and walked onto the train behind Vegeta.  
  
"Ow…!" Adrienne rubbed her sore arm and stood there for a moment. "Hey, wait for me!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Yes, she's right here," Vegeta said. He was talking on the phone to Bulma. "I'm not going to put her on the phone, she's sleeping!"  
  
"But that's what you told me *yesterday*!" Goten could hear Bulma say. Goten snickered.  
  
"Yes, I'm aware of that!" Vegeta stopped as Bulma interrupted him. "You want proof, I'll give you your freakin' proof- my *word*!"   
  
Vegeta hung up the phone and Goten snickered some more. "Dad, I'm awake."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Then how come I'm up?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"You're sleepwalking, now go back to bed."  
  
"But I want to-"  
  
"GO!" Vegeta pushed Adrienne back into the other cabin. Goten caught Adrienne's eye just before she left the room, and he had a feeling she was ready to tell him.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"What makes you go to sleep?" Vegeta asked. Adrienne smiled mischievously.  
  
"Goten." Vegeta scowled.   
  
"Forget I asked." There was a long silence and Adrienne' tail flicked in boredom. She noticed it and decided to start a new topic of conversation:  
  
"Dad, I want to remove my tail." Vegeta froze. He looked at Adrienne, eyes wide and full of concern.   
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Nothing-"  
  
"What happened!?" Vegeta demanded, grabbing Adrienne's wrists.   
  
Goten heard a blast coming from the other room and he rushed in. "I heard a blast, is everything o-" Goten spotted Vegeta, who was lying on the floor. "-kay…"  
  
Adrienne closed her tear filled eyes, rubbed her arm, and turned her head. "Don't touch me."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Come." Vegeta grabbed Goten's wrist. "Now!"  
  
"Good night, Adrienne!" Goten called before he was dragged out of the cabin. "What's going on?"  
  
"I was hoping you could tell me!" Vegeta snarled. He scowled at how oblivious Goten looked and looked out the window. "Adrienne wants her tail removed."  
  
"Why is that so bad?"  
  
"Adrienne always refused Bulma's offers to remove her tail," Vegeta explained. "She wants to keep all proof of her Saiyan descendance."   
  
"Well, I still don't find it awkward-"   
  
"And you aren't her father!" Vegeta barked. Goten mentally counted to ten and sighed.   
  
"Okay, Vegeta," Goten almost whispered. "She'll eventually tell one of us."  
  
"Perhaps…" Vegeta looked at Goten awkwardly. "You know something I don't… don't you?"  
  
Goten looked at him, and as Vegeta looked into his eyes, he could tell that he couldn't tell him. Vegeta rolled his eyes and stormed off. Goten shook his head and sat down, running his fingers through his hair. His raised his head and looked out the window. What could have happened during Adrienne's misplacement?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"As soon as she gets home I'm going to make a *pie*!" Bulma told all of the other women. They had been having MARG (Missing Adrienne Relief Group) Meetings at Capsule Corp. all week.   
  
"A pie?" Eighteen looked puzzled. "Why?"  
  
"I don't know, I just think it will make us all feel better!" Bulma said.   
  
"Maybe," Chi-Chi looked out of the window. "I just hope Goten comes back with her soon…or else I won't be getting anymore grandkids!"  
  
"Yeah," Bulma nodded, ignoring the last part of Chi-Chi's statement.  
  
"We all do." Videl stated.   
  
"Yeah." They all sighed. Goku sat outside on top of Capsule Corp., eating a banana. He spotted something in the sky and swallowed the banana peel in shock. He pointed and opened his mouth to speak. He pounded on his chest and was finally able to speak:  
  
"Guys, guys, Goten and Vegeta are back- and they've got Adrienne with them!" They all heard Goku yell from outside. All of the women screamed and rushed to get outside.  
  
Trunks, having heard every part of the conversation, rushed downstairs and out the door, nearly knocking his mother over: "Hey!"  
  
"Sorry, Mom!" Trunks skidded to a halt in front of Goten. "Hiya, bro!"  
  
"Hey, Trunks!" The two did their "secret handshake" which Adrienne cocked her head at, and Trunks smiled as he spotted Adrienne.   
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Adrienne held back a laugh.  
  
"Hi, Trunks!" They hugged and the women finally reached them.   
  
"Oh, thank *Dende*, you're alright!" Bulma exclaimed, pulling Adrienne into a tight embrace.   
  
"Mom, I'm fine!" Adrienne protested the hug.   
  
"For a while there I was scared I might not get anymore grandkids!"  
  
"Mo-om!" Goten whined.  
  
"Alright, Chi-Chi, that's enough…!" Goku told her.   
  
"Oh, shut up, Goku!" Adrienne smiled.  
  
"Thank you, Chi-Chi, that's one of your better compliments! …I think."  
  
"How are you?" Eighteen asked.   
  
"I'm fine." Adrienne nodded.  
  
"Great to have you back!" Marron told her.  
  
"Arigato!" Adrienne thanked her.  
  
"I promised I would call Pan and Gohan when you got back," Videl told them. "This'll only take a second!"  
  
"Hey, Dri, you don't look so good…." Trunks stated. Adrienne cocked her head questioningly. "You're pale, and it looks like you haven't gotten sleep in a while…."  
  
"I'm fine!"  
  
"No, he has a point…" Goku frowned.   
  
"Really, I'm fine!" Adrienne assured them.   
  
"No, you are *not* fine, young lady!" Bulma scolded, hands on her hips. "You get in my lab *right* now!"  
  
"Mom, can it at least wait until the others get here?" Trunks asked. "Pretty please…?"  
  
Bulma crossed her arms and looked away. "Fine! But once they come and say hello-"  
  
"Down into the lab I go!" Adrienne finished the sentence. "I know, I know!"  
  
"Here comes Gohan and Pan right now!" Goku declared.  
  
"Adrienne, Adrienne!" Something pummeled into Adrienne's stomach at full-speed, knocking her to the ground. Gohan landed as the dust cleared and Videl put her hands on her hips.   
  
"Pan!" But Pan was too busy staring at a four and a half inch scar running along Adrienne's lower left ribs to pay any attention to her mother's warning.   
  
"Adrienne, where did you get that scar?" Pan asked. Vegeta's eyes flashed over the scar, then looked at Adrienne's face. Aware of her father's close watch, she quickly answered:  
  
"Uh, that would be from my skateboard," Adrienne told her. "You know, Dad, the bad wreck I had last year?"  
  
Vegeta shuddered and looked away. "Anyways, I brought you a gift!"   
  
"A gift…?" Adrienne took the package from the fourteen-year-old Saiyan and shook it carefully. "What for?"  
  
"Your birthday was last week, and you weren't here to celebrate it!" Pan told her. Everyone was silent and Pan stared. "Didn't you remember that last week was your birthday…?"  
  
"Pan, last week wasn't my birthday," Adrienne told her. "Last week was the day my mother died…"  
  
Bulma glanced at Vegeta, who scoffed, looking away. "I'm sorry….!"  
  
"It's okay," Adrienne assured her, shaking her head. "Really, it's fine."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"So how did you find her?" Eighteen asked.   
  
"She called me." Vegeta told them. "What do you know?" He swung the cell phone around in his hand. "Maybe these thing come in handy *after* all!"  
  
"Oh, sure!" Goku laughed. "A cell phone being worthy of the Saiyan Prince!"  
  
Everyone found this funny but Vegeta. "Oh, shut up, Kakarott! ….DO NOT MOCK YOUR SAIYAN PRINCE!!!!!"   
  
"AHHHH!!!!" A scream from Bulma's lab caused everyone to freeze.   
  
"That sounded like Bulma!" Vegeta stated, letting go of Goku's shirt and causing him to fall to the ground. The next thing they knew, Vegeta had disappeared, and another scream came from the lab. "I'm sorry-"  
  
"DAD!!!"   
  
"Vegeta, what are you *doing* in here!?" Came Bulma's angry yell.   
  
"Well, I heard screams, what am I *supposed* to think!?"   
  
"Just get the heck out of here!"   
  
"AHHHHHH!" Vegeta came running back into the living room and ducked, causing the frying pan to miss him and hit the wall.   
  
"Being a little naughty, are we, Vegeta?" Yamcha teased.  
  
"Shut up!" Vegeta threw the frying pan at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are we done, yet?"  
  
"Yep! All done!" Adrienne sighed, sat up, and flung her legs over the side of the table. She grabbed a white robe from another table and wrapped it around her body. She stood up and tied the string of the robe around her waist. Bulma stopped what she was doing to watch her.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I promise to keep it a secret, but how long do you think you can keep it from him?" Adrienne looked at the ground, then looked back up at her mother.  
  
"I don't know." The door close behind the young Saiyan and Bulma closed her eyes. She sighed, shook her head, and went back to her work. 


	15. Part Two: Chapter Two: Not Now, I'm Look...

Part Two: Chapter Two: Not Now, I'm Looking for my Daughter  
  
  
"Is anyone else here?" Vegeta scowled.  
  
"No! Now get on with whatever you have to tell me! …..And make it snappy!" The woman smiled. She had layered, black, shoulder length hair and her skin was a dark shade of tan. She wore tight, navy, spandex pants with a tight, lavender spaghetti strap top and a pair of light gray and light blue sneakers.   
  
"You haven't changed a bit, Vegeta."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, just hurry it up!"  
  
"Thus you've proven my point even further," The woman tossed her hair back. "Adrienne-"  
  
"No."  
  
"But she's a-"  
  
"No!"  
  
"But just three weeks ago-"  
  
"I said *no*!" Vegeta yelled out. "I remember what happened the first time you took her away from me!"  
  
The woman shrugged. "Then I guess I'll just come back for her by force."  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled. "Think about it, woman, you know your sister wouldn't be wanting this!"  
  
"Vegeta's precious little princess will soon be mine-" Lisa froze as she spotted somebody behind Vegeta. Vegeta swung around to see Adrienne standing there in the doorway.  
  
"No!" Lisa held out her hand, freezing Vegeta in place.  
  
"Have we met before?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"I-I-I-" Lisa stuttered. This girl looked so much like her mother! How could she ever use a child of her sister's looks? It would be like forcing her little sister to destroy against her will! Lisa spotted Vegeta, who was growling and quickly regained her composure. "I'm sorry, but we've never met."  
  
"Oh." Lisa lowered her hand and Vegeta jumped over the couch, grabbing Adrienne, and knocking her out at the same time.  
  
"Tell her it was all a dream." Lisa told him, and disappeared. Vegeta growled. She would be back…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne woke up and yawned. She sat up and looked around. "What a weird dream…"  
  
"Adrienne, you sleepyhead!" Bra yelled.   
  
"AH!" Adrienne covered her ears in disgust. "Do you want to blow my ear drums out!?"  
  
"Hurry up and get ready!" Bra commanded, ignoring her sister's comment.   
  
"Get ready for what?" Adrienne blinked.  
  
"Trunks and his friends are throwing a 'welcome back' party!" So that's why Bra was dressed like a…well, she'd better not say what she looked like… "Come on, everybody else is ready!"  
  
"What time is it…?" Adrienne asked groggily, grabbing her pillow and hugging it.   
  
"It's six!" Bra yelled in disgust. "*P*.m.!"   
  
Adrienne yawned. "I'm going back to sleep, now…"   
  
"Come *on*!" Bra jerked the covers off and gasped. "Adrienne, your back-" Adrienne growled, grabbed the covers with her tail, and pulled them back over her naked body quicker than the human eye could see. "Alright, now I *know* that didn't come from some skateboard!"  
  
"I don't *care*!" Adrienne yelled, disappearing under her covers. Bra bit her bottom lip. Should she tell her Bulma told her…? Oh, how she *hated* to see her half-sister in this state!   
  
"Fine! Sleep in! You can just miss dinner!" Adrienne started moving underneath her covers and Bra smiled. You could always get a Saiyan out of bed this way! Adrienne jumped out from underneath the covers, dressed in her orange pants with the white tank top. "You can't go to the party looking like that!"  
  
Adrienne growled. She was going to have to put on hose and a skimpy dress again! "And why not?"  
  
"You need to wear something formal, yet casual…" Bra began to search through the closet and smiled as she spotted a dress. She pulled it out. "Here!"  
  
"Here!" Bra noticed that Adrienne was now wearing a white, short-sleeved blouse. Bra laughed at Adrienne's repudiated look when she spotted the dress in Bra's arms. "Come on, you won't be the only one there wearing a dress!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Hi." Pan dully greeted Adrienne.  
  
"Hi." Adrienne replied in the same dull way.   
  
"You got forced to wear a dress, too?" Pan asked.   
  
"Yep." She glanced down at Pan to see she was wearing a long, sleeveless red dress with a pair of nude colored hose and white "Mary-Kate & Ashley" heels. Adrienne stifled her laugh. She had never seen Pan in a dress before! "Hey, don't laugh!"  
  
"No, I envy you!" Pan looked confused. "You're not wearing something short!" Adrienne gestured at her dress and Pan laughed. "Oh, sure, go ahead and laugh! I'm going to find my Dad…"   
  
Adrienne left Pan laughing at their table and made her way through the crowd towards Vegeta. "Hey, Adrienne!"   
  
"Um, hi." Adrienne replied to the brown haired man.   
  
"Glad to have you back!" A boy who looked exactly like the one who walked by earlier told her. The only difference was he had blonde hair.  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Trunks walked up to Adrienne, dragging his girlfriend behind him. He was wearing khaki pants with a tucked in white long-sleeved shirt. He wore dress shoes and he had rolled his sleeves to meet his elbows.   
  
"Trunks, quit pulling!" Chloe yelled in protest. She was wearing a long, teal tube top dress with gold flowers embroidered into it.   
  
"Hi, Chloe!" Chloe spotted Adrienne and giggled, causing the Saiyan female to frown and flick her tail in displeasure. "What's so funny?"  
  
"You're wearing a *dress*!" Chloe exclaimed.   
  
Trunks smirked. Adrienne was wearing a tight, thick strapped, black dress that had a dangerously low top. The bottom of the dress stopped about eight-inches above her knees, which revealed a lot of nude-colored pantyhose. She wore black sporty looking high heels and she wore her mother's gold locket around her neck. "And Dad let you out of the house like that?"  
  
"Actually, he didn't *see* me before we left the house," Adrienne told him. "Which is why I'm trying to get to him now. If you'll excuse me-"  
  
"Oh, *no*, you don't!" Trunks picked Adrienne up, flinging her over his shoulder. "I wanna get a picture of you and Goten, first!"   
  
"No, put me down!" Adrienne protested. She tried to wriggle out of his grip and realized she couldn't. "DADDY!!!!!"  
  
Vegeta's ears caught a hold of his daughter's cry and his eyes skipped around the room. She was nowhere to be seen… "Hey, Vegeta, come dance with me!" Bulma told him.  
  
"Not now," Vegeta told her. "I'm looking for my daughter."  
  
"Oh, no, you're not getting away from me *that* easily!" Bulma grabbed his arm.  
  
"Wait! No! Leave me alone, you baka onna!" Vegeta commanded. Bulma laughed at his refusing state as she dragged him into the crowd of the dance floor.   
  
"Trunks, put me down!" Adrienne yelled. "Put- me- *down*!"  
  
"As you wish." Trunks dropped her on the floor, causing her to land on her behind. "I'll go get Goten, Chloe's getting her camera!"  
  
Trunks ran off and Adrienne rubbed her sore arse. "Here, let me help."   
  
A strong hand grabbed her arm and lifted her up onto her feet. "Oh, thank you!" Adrienne found herself facing Goten, who was wearing a pair of gray pants, a tucked-in white long-sleeved shirt with rolled up sleeves, dress shoes, and a grin on his face.   
  
"He didn't know I was here." Adrienne smiled and sighed. She looked around the room and tried to make conversation:  
  
"Soooooo…… how did your day go?" Getting no response, she looked back at Goten, who was staring off into space. "Goten!"  
  
"Hm?" Goten looked up at her.   
  
"Is it really that bad?" Adrienne asked, looking down at her dress.  
  
"No, I think you look great!" Adrienne blushed a little and pretended to flick her tail in boredom, which had appeared from underneath her dress.   
  
"At least I get more notice from guys…"   
  
"Oh, dear Dende, Adrienne!" Adrienne swung around to see a boy with blonde, spiked hair. "You're wearing a dress! You didn't even wear a dress to my wedding!" Goten looked at Adrienne, who had an open mouth, and the boy laughed at Goten's expression. "Nah, I'm just joking, I'm not married!"  
  
"I was about to say…" Adrienne frowned.   
  
"Uh-oh!" The boy with blonde-hair exclaimed. His hair wasn't really blonde it was red. Chris just didn't like it. "Here comes Justin…"  
  
Adrienne's tail slipped back up in her dress and a boy with red brown hair walked up behind her. "Hey, Dri!"   
  
"Bug off." Adrienne told him with a scowl.   
  
"That's cold." Justin told her. He tossed his head back like a girl. "Anyways, I just wanted my lucky boxers back."  
  
"You pervert!" Adrienne yelled, turning around to face him. Justin laughed and put a hand on her shoulder, making Goten growl.   
  
"I'm just teasing!" Adrienne scowled and jerked away from him.   
  
"Adrienne doesn't have them, maybe Rob does." Chris told him, a sly tone in his voice. Justin gaped, Goten covered his mouth, and Adrienne laughed.  
  
"How dare you suggest I'm cheating on my girlfriend with a gay!?" Justin demanded.  
  
"'Girlfriend'!?" Adrienne repeated.   
  
"You liar!" A man jumped up from behind the counter of the bar and ran out of the restaurant.   
  
"Wait, Rob!" Justin ran off out the door after him and Goten looked at Chris.  
  
"What!? I saw him lurking behind the counter!"   
  
"Alright, that was weird." Adrienne stated.  
  
"Yeah." Goten nodded.   
  
"Well, I've gotta go, or I'm gonna miss my flight!" Chris told them.  
  
"Where are you going?" Goten asked.  
  
"My Grandma's!" Chris smiled.   
  
"Okay, see ya!"  
  
"Hey, get a picture for me!" Chris told Goten as he opened the door.   
  
"I will!" Goten waved.  
  
"Bye!" Chris called and he disappeared out the door.  
  
"Friend of yours?" Goten asked.  
  
"Yeah," Adrienne nodded. "He likes to skateboard and roller blade, too."  
  
"Figures." Adrienne nodded. "Hey, do you want to dance?"  
  
"I don't know how…"Goten glanced at Trunks, who was trying to do the Chicken Dance and smiled.   
  
"I think you know this one." Adrienne laughed, and Goten led her out onto the dance floor.   
  
"Hey, Goten, watch this!" Gohan exclaimed. "I can spin *really* fast!"  
  
"Oh no…!" Goten whined. Gohan spun off laughing insanely and accidentally hit the wall. Adrienne burst out laughing and Goten cupped his hand to his mouth. "Hey, Gohan, I can spin *really* fast!"  
  
"Real fast, Gohan!" Trunks called to him. "Real fast!"  
  
"What's with him?" Goku asked.  
  
"Gohan can spin really fast, that's all." Chloe told him. Goku shrugged and started to do the Chicken Dance again. The Chicken Dance music stopped, causing him to frown and walk off. Slow music started up and Adrienne smiled.  
  
"Okay, that's all I know."  
  
"No, please stay!" Goten begged her.   
  
"I'll prove it to you!" Pan suddenly yelled. They turned to see Pan walking towards them.  
  
"Adrienne, are you in love with my Uncle Goten?" Pan asked, hands on her hips.  
  
"Yes I am." Adrienne told her. Pan gasped and her eyes began to sparkle.  
  
"Does that mean you're gonna be my aunt!?"  
  
"I don't know, it all depends on what your Uncle Goten does." Pan grinned.  
  
"YES! Uncle Goten keeps saying-"  
  
"Pa-an!" Goten whined.   
  
"Oops, sorry!" Pan turned and ran off. "I TOLD YOU, VEGETA!!!"  
  
"Uncle Goten keeps saying what?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Uncle Goten keeps saying nothing." Goten paused. "Unless you dance with him."  
  
"You're still at it, eh? Hm……" Her tail flicked in boredom. Adrienne sighed. "Okay…."  
  
Goten held out his arms and Adrienne cautiously walked towards him. Goten put his arms around her waist and pulled her towards him. As her body met his her tail shot back inside her dress and Goten paused. Goten pulled her away from him. "What's the matter?"  
  
"It's nothing." Adrienne shook her head and quickly moved back into his arms, putting hers around his neck. Her tail slid out from underneath her dress and she began to quietly purr as Goten pulled her closer. They began to slow dance, catching sight of Trunks' purple hair above the crowd every now and then. "Goten?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"They kidnapped me." Goten was silent for a second. "They covered my body in her ashes, praying I would be just like her."  
  
"Who?"   
  
"A heartless killer," Adrienne told him. She paused. "My mother."  
  
Goten swallowed. He wished he had never asked. "Adrienne-"  
  
"And then…" Adrienne closed her eyes and tightened her grip on his shirt. Goten watched her tail cringe as she was clearly remembering something painful. "…he raped me."  
  
So that was why she wanted her tail removed… Goten pulled her shaking body closer to him, and felt a cold tear hit his shoulder. He could only imagine how much pain she might be going through and he growled. Nobody was going to touch his Saiyan like that! "Who did it!? Where are they!? I'll kill them. I swear to Dende, for every scar they put on your body-"  
  
"I have to go." Adrienne pulled away from him, walked over to the door, grabbed her jacket, and walked out.   
  
Goten stared after her for a minute, not knowing what to do, then it hit him: he had to go after her. Goten grabbed his jacket and rushed out the door after her. "Adrienne, wait-"  
  
Goten stood in the damp, empty parking lot outside of the bar, and Adrienne was nowhere to be seen. 


	16. Part Two: Chapter Three: I Will Not Stop...

Part Two: Chapter Three: I Will Not Stop Until I find Her!  
  
  
Adrienne stood in a field full of marigolds, looking at her mother's grave, which was surrounded by yellow roses. She turned around to see Goten standing there, hands in his pockets. "How did you know to find me here?"  
  
Goten looked at the sky. "I just know." Adrienne walked over to him.  
  
"I want to show you something."  
  
"What?"   
  
"Come on." Adrienne grabbed his hand and instant transmitted them to the lab where she was created.   
  
"Is this…?" Adrienne nodded. "Oh…."  
  
Goten looked around the room to see a large blood stain by the controls, and a bloody handprint one of the controls. "I'm surprised his skeleton's not there." Goten walked over some broken glass, crushing it beneath his feet and place a hand on a broken tank.   
  
"This must be-"  
  
"It sure is." Adrienne smiled. "I owe Mr. Hathaway…after all, he created me."  
  
"Guess I owe him my gratitude, too," Goten stated, picking up a piece of glass and running his finger along the edge. "I would have never met you if it weren't for him."  
  
Adrienne blushed and turned to a tank with a pink ball of goo inside it. Adrienne tapped on the tank. "Hey, come here and look at this!" Goten walked over to where she was and looked in the tank. He held an arm out, pushing her backwards. "Hey!"  
  
"It's moving." Goten told her. The pink goo began to jerk move violently, when: "Get down!"  
  
Goten knocked Adrienne down to the ground as the sound of breaking glass surrounded them. Adrienne jumped up once all of the glass fell and the pink goo stared at her. The pink goo jumped up and began to take a human form.   
  
Goten groaned. "Adrienne…." Goten sat up to see two Adrienne's. Both wore the same shoes, the same dress, and the same hose. The only difference was that one wasn't wearing a locket. "Adrienne, you're in two!"   
  
"I know!" The two said in unison. Both Adrienne's growled and disappeared.   
  
"Oh, no…!" Goten whined.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne!" Goten ran towards the girl in the field and she turned to face him. He smiled, acknowledging she was in one piece. Goten stopped in front of her and noticed her locket. It was definitely Adrienne. "Hey!"  
  
"Hi." Adrienne greeted him. "Kind of odd how that goo came to my mother's grave, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Goten looked around. "Where is that stuff? It must have been pretty easy to beat!"  
  
Adrienne nodded. "Yeah." Adrienne walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "Let's go home, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, sure!" Goten agreed. "Let's get out of this place!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"ADRIENNE!!!"  
  
"Vegeta, let's just go back! I'm sure she was in the restroom!"   
  
"No! I will not stop until I find her!" Vegeta flung open the door to the living room and walked in. She wasn't there… Vegeta sighed and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and someone grabbed his shoulders gently. He almost jumped, but soon realized it was only Bulma. She began to massage his shoulders and Vegeta moaned. "Woman…"  
  
"Vegeta, you need to relax…" Bulma whispered in his ear. Her hot breath tickled his ear and he smiled. Bulma's hands slid around to his waist and Vegeta's eyes flashed open.  
  
"Woman!" Bulma looked up at him wondering. How could he go from tense, to relaxed, to tense again so quickly? "I already told you I am not going to stop until I find her!"  
  
"Find who, Daddy?" Vegeta swirled around to see Adrienne standing in the doorway. But something about her was odd… What sort of chaos had she run into this time?   
  
"You." Vegeta glared at Goten, who was standing behind her.   
  
"Oh, it's not his fault," Adrienne told them. "It's mine. We stopped by Chris' house on the way home to say goodbye. He's going to his Grandma's, remember?"  
  
"Oh." Vegeta was silent. "Very well. Brat, Trunks wanted to show you something."  
  
"Oh, okay." Goten looked up the stairs. "I wonder what it could be…?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Viola!" Adrienne could hear Trunks say from inside his room. "Okay, what do you think?"  
  
"Where are you going?" Goten asked, a hint of laughter in his voice.  
  
"Don't tell Dad yet, but I'm proposing to Chloe." Adrienne sat straight up in her bed. Trunks? Getting married?  
  
"Oh, dear *Kami*, we're all doomed!" Adrienne teased. Goten started laughing and Trunks replied:  
  
"Ha ha, very funny! Now go to sleep!" Adrienne shrugged and lay down.   
  
"Okay, Trunks, I've gotta go," Goten told him. "Mom's gonna have a fit!"  
  
"But you have to help me pick out a suit!"   
  
"Bulma can help you!"  
  
"But she's not supposed to know!"  
  
"Know what, Trunks?"   
  
"Mom! I, uh…!"  
  
"Come on, sweetie, let's go find you a suit." Bulma dragged him into his room and closed the door behind them. There was a knock on Adrienne's door and she sat up.  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Hey." Adrienne smiled a little and Goten closed the door. "Adrienne, I know you're sensitive about the subject, but who-" Goten remembered there were Saiyan ears listening. "You-know-what?" Adrienne frowned and turned away from him. Goten wrapped his arms around her waist, causing her tail to shoot back up her dress again. "Adrienne, I need to know. Tell me his name, and I'll take it from there."  
  
"His name is-" Adrienne paused. "His name is David Luther (a/n: I can't come up with any good names!!!)."  
  
Goten kissed her cheek. "Thank you." Goten jumped up from her bed and walked out into the hall. Someone grabbed his hand.  
  
"Please don't go!" Goten turned to face her with a crooked smile, when she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest. "Please…!"  
  
"Adrienne-"  
  
"I'm scared." Goten frowned as she began to cry. He picked her up and carried her back into her room, closing the door behind him. He dropped her on the bed and took off his shoes with her still clinging to his arm. Goten laid down next to her and pulled her close. He wiped a tear from her cheek.  
  
"Don't be."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't do this." Adrienne whispered, hugging her knees. "But anyone who interferes must die." Adrienne stood up as a tear rolled down her cheek and she kneeled on the bed next to Goten. She placed her hand against his stomach and began to charge a Ki Blast. She raised her hand and squished the ball into a sword. "Please forgive me."  
  
She forced her Ki Sword down with all her might, but was stopped short as a hand grabbed her wrists. Her eyes widened. "You-"  
  
"Where's Adrienne?" Goten demanded.   
  
"I don't know!" Goten rammed her against the wall and growled.  
  
"You do a good job of acting," Goten told her. "But your lying isn't too good. Is she alive!?"  
  
She smirked. "Barely!"  
  
"I'll ask you one more time, where is she?!"   
  
She growled. "You left her on the planet where her mother died."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne!" Goten ran through the field he has found the Adrienne clone earlier, in search of his Saiyan. It was extremely foggy and there was no sign of her. He would never find her in time… "Adrienne!"  
  
Goten stopped and looked around. Little did he know that Adrienne was lying feet away from him, out of sight due to the thick fog. Her dress, hose, and skin were ripped in several places, blood leaking out of almost every gash.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Face it, you'll never find her."  
  
"Help me!" Goten demanded. "Her power level is so low I can't even sense it because of my own and yours!"  
  
"Why would I want to help you?" The clone jumped down from the rock and turned back into pink goop. The goop turned into Goten, the same clothing and all. "Unless I am you?"  
  
Goten took a step backwards. Was he going to have to fight this shape shifting goop? The Goten clone laughed and did a back flip onto the rock he was standing on earlier. "Yes, I can clone anyone!" He looked down at the locket in his hand. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore…"  
  
"No!" The clone slammed the locket down into the rock he was standing on, causing it to break into pieces. He picked up the picture of Lita that had been inside of it. The clone turned into Vegeta and he stared at the picture.  
  
"Lita…" 


	17. Part Two: Chapter Four: You've Been Gone...

Part Two: Chapter Four: You've Been Gone Too Long  
  
  
Lightning struck overhead and it began to rain as the Vegeta cloned standing on the rock in front of Goten stared at the picture of Lita. More lightning struck and the next thing Goten knew, it was no longer a Vegeta clone standing on the rock before him, but a Lita clone.   
  
She looked exactly like Adrienne, except she was wearing a pair of baggy burgundy pants that hung loosely from her hips, and a tight tan long-sleeved shirt that showed off her curves. She was wearing white boots with yellow tips like Vegeta's, and a smirk on her face. She cocked her head back, popping her neck, and then cocked it to the side, popping her neck again. She brought her head back to its normal position and disappeared. The Lita clone reappeared in front of him and with no time for him to react, she kicked him hard in the stomach.   
  
"I guess they don't call me the 'speed demon' for nothing…" The Lita clone said, looking at her hands. "Well, I guess you're in for the fight of your life!"  
  
Goten went into his fighting pose and the clone smirked. "Sarah!" Goten heard somebody yell.  
  
"Huh?" The Lita clone stood back up and pressed a headphone deeper into her ear. "What is it?"  
  
"Only fight the ones who get in the way!" Goten knew that the voice meant Vegeta.  
  
"But this one *is* in my way!" The clone retorted. There was silence on the other line and Goten listened to the splashing of raindrops meeting puddles around them. SPLAT! Goten went stiff.   
  
"Raindrops don't go 'splat'!" Goten thought and he strained to hear it better.   
  
"Hang on a second." The clone noticed he had noticed something and began to listen, also. There was another 'splat', and Goten recognized the noise as rain hitting flesh- Adrienne! Goten turned around and sped off towards the noise.  
  
The Lita clone chased after him and the voice on the line screamed: "Sarah, are you listening to me!?"   
  
"Hang on a minute, would ya!?" The clone demanded.   
  
Goten dropped to his knees at Adrienne's side and pulled her bloody body out of the mud. Adrienne groaned and her face twisted in pain, causing Goten to sigh in relief. She was still alive! Something hit Goten hard in the back, sending him flying facedown into a rock, and the Lita clone shot him with a Ki, rendering him unconscious.   
  
Adrienne opened her eyes to see a woman who looked exactly like herself, and the woman she knew as her dead mother. "Mom…?"  
  
The clone put on her sweetest voice and said: "Everything's fine now."  
  
"Mom…" Adrienne's head dropped back down into the mud as she lost consciousness again, and the clone stood up.  
  
"Are you listening to me!? Go-" The sound from the headphone was blocked out as it was thrown down in the mud. The clone slammed her foot down on top of it, crushing it beneath her strength.  
  
"I'm doing what I want, now," A picture of Vegeta flashed across her mind and she narrowed her eyes. "And I want you, Vegeta."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta looked underneath the bed to see nothing. He jumped up and checked in the closet to see nothing. He ran over to a pile of blankets, clothes, and pillows, and began searching through them, sending them flying across the room. He growled. "NOTHING!"  
  
Vegeta marched out of Adrienne's room and into Bra's. "Is Adrienne in here?"  
  
"No, not that I'm aware of." Bra said innocently. Vegeta growled and stormed into Trunks' room.   
  
"Is Adrienne in here?"   
  
"No." Trunks shook his head.  
  
"Do you know where she is?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Speak up, boy," Vegeta told him, looking deeply into Trunks' eyes. "You know something…"  
  
Someone began to laugh in the hall and Vegeta spun around. "And *what* is so dang funny, woman?"  
  
Bulma continued to laugh. "Nothing, nothing!" Vegeta growled and stomped out of the room, shoving past Bulma.   
  
"ADRIENNE!" Vegeta yelled at the top of his lungs. "ADRIENNE, WHERE ARE YOU!?"  
  
"Vegeta, calm down!" Bulma told him.   
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled. "Adrienne couldn't have gone far because I saw her a little while ago!" Vegeta's eyes widened as he realized that he had proved Bulma's point. He growled. "Fine!"  
  
"Now take a seat and I'll call Chi-Chi." Bulma told him. Vegeta, who was already sitting down on the couch, nodded.   
  
"Yes, call that woman," Vegeta told her. "For her brat may have taken her on a-" Vegeta bit his bottom lip and shook his head: "Mm mm!"  
  
Bulma rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to call Chi-Chi. Vegeta looked around frantically and suddenly pulled up the couch cushion beside him. He tossed it back down and began to look under the other. He jumped up, tossed it down, and looked underneath the cushion he had been sitting on.  
  
Trunks and Bra had been watching him from above. "I swear, he is the dumbest…" Trunks trailed off as he disappeared into his room.  
  
"Good luck, Daddy!" Bra called out and ran off to get ready for bed.   
  
"Vegeta…"  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta stood up, facing the wall, then looked behind him to see Lita. He swallowed. "Please don't tell me this is a dream."  
  
"It's not." Vegeta sat down on the couch.   
  
"You're real?" Vegeta asked, afraid of the answer he might get.  
  
"I am." Lita nodded. She placed her hand against his cheek and Vegeta flinched, afraid that she might go through him.  
  
"Lita-"  
  
"Quiet." She told him as she climbed on top of him. She began to kiss him and Vegeta surrendered, but only for a moment. He shoved her off.  
  
"Wait!" Vegeta scowled. "I have two children upstairs, one that could walk in through the front door at any minute, a wife in the kitchen-" Vegeta stopped and looked at Lita. "A wife on the floor…" Vegeta shook his head and buried his face into his hands. "One crisis after another…!"  
  
"Vegeta, I didn't come here for you," Lita told him. He looked up at her. "I came here for revenge."  
  
Vegeta was silent as Lita held out her hand and charged a blast. He didn't blame her for wanting to kill him. He closed his eyes and leaned backwards against the couch. It was over…  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta stood in a field full of daffodils, his hair blowing in the wind. He held a little girl's hand tightly in his as they stared at a grave. He watched the little girl observe the yellow roses surrounding the grave with caution. She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain and sorrow. "She's not coming back, is she?"  
  
"No, she's not." Vegeta watched the tears fill his little girl's eyes and watched her attempt to swallow the lump in her throat. This was *his* little girl. His princess. He had to assure her he wasn't leaving, too. He crouched down beside her and took Adrienne into his arms. He stood up and held her close as the tears flowed down her cheeks. Vegeta closed his eyes. "I swear I'll never let them take you back again."  
  
*~*~*  
  
He had lied. He could never keep the promises he though he could. Damienne took her back, so therefore he was a liar. Not mention a bad Dad… if he could go back and do anything, he felt that he would go back and be a better father to them all…  
  
Vegeta's eyes widened and he thought: "Wait!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Good night, Adrienne," Vegeta said, tucking her in. He walked over to the door to leave, when Adrienne called him back:  
  
"Daddy, don't leave!" Vegeta walked back over to her bed and Adrienne stood up on her bed. "Pick me up!" Vegeta smiled and picked Adrienne up. She put her arms around his neck and asked: "Why did Mom leave?"  
  
"She didn't want to," Vegeta told her. "I'm sure she's in Otherworld right now, wishing she could talk to you!"  
  
"Well tell her she can!" Adrienne exclaimed. Vegeta smiled at his daughter's order.  
  
"It's not that simple." Vegeta sat down and leaned against the wall, still holding Adrienne.   
  
"Mr. Ron was lying, right?" Adrienne asked. "You didn't kill Mommy," Adrienne's voice seemed to be cracking, as if she was fighting back tears. "did you?"  
  
"No," Vegeta shook his head. "Don't you *ever* think that!"   
  
"Then who did?" Vegeta was silent.   
  
"A man who used to call himself her father." Vegeta told her.   
  
"Oh…" Adrienne was silent for a while. "Daddy, you won't kill *me*, will you?"  
  
Vegeta laughed. "*Never*!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Lita had no reason to want revenge! Then…" Vegeta glanced at his "dead" wife. "What is she doing…?"  
  
Vegeta suddenly disappeared and Lita stopped charging her Ki Blast. "Huh?" Someone grabbed her from behind, restraining her arms and legs.   
  
"Who are you!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I'm your wife." Lita told him. Vegeta stared deep into her eyes and smirked.  
  
"Liar." Lita scowled.  
  
"How did you know?"  
  
"Fool!" Vegeta yelled. "That doesn't matter! Now where's Adrienne!?"  
  
Lita smirked. "She looked like this." Lita molded into a pink ball of goo, causing Vegeta to jump backwards, and then what he saw caused his heart to stop:  
  
A badly wounded daughter- a badly wounded descendant, something that meant so much to him. This was an image of his little girl, and he had done nothing to prevent this.   
  
The clone changed back to Lita, causing Vegeta to swallow. "You're lying."  
  
"I most certainly am not!"  
  
"Prove it, then!" Vegeta yelled, his voice cracking slightly. The clone smirked.  
  
"Fine," The clone agreed. "She's been waiting for you…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne was thrown to the ground on her hands and knees in front of someone, trembling, her tail curled beneath her. She felt weak and helpless for the first time in her life… and afraid. Someone placed a hand on her back, causing her body to shake more violently.   
  
The person with a hand on her back removed it and crouched down in front of her. She looked up at him, her eyes full of pain, and bitter sorrow. This was her rapist, the man who hit her, gave her so many scars, and used her body for his own pleasure. The man smirking at her now…  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she stared into his, and when he touched her face she cringed and tried to pull away, but she was too scared to. "Please don't." Her voice was hoarse.   
  
"Here you are, trembling and bleeding uncontrollably before me, yet I wonder what to do." The man had short black hair that stood on end and he wore a tight, three-quarter-length, dark green shirt with a pair of khaki pants suspended by a brown belt. Adrienne looked down at the ground to see his white sneakers when he grabbed her neck and tilted her head to look back up at him. "Adrienne, you've been gone too long."  
  
He pulled her against him and ran his tongue along her cheek, causing her to tremble even more. He chuckled deeply at the way she would wince every time he touched her.   
  
His hand slid down her back and Adrienne already knew what was coming. A tear rolled down her cheek because she knew no matter how hard she tried, he wasn't going to stop. She had lost all hope of escape, and she felt like she was going to die from blood loss. His hand finally reached her tail and there was a sickening crunch followed by a bloodcurdling scream that echoed throughout the room.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne…" Goten opened his eyes to the feel of raindrops massaging his face. He groaned and stood up. He looked around. Where was she? Goten listened for the sound of the rain hitting her skin only to find that there was none.  
  
He took a step forward and collapsed from the pain in his stomach. He placed his hand on the rock he had been slammed into to help him stand again. He began to slowly walk forward, when he saw something red. He looked down to see that his hand was covered in blood. He looked back at the rock to see it was smeared with blood.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"So you're telling me that this… *clone* thing changed it's appearance to look like Vegeta's dead wife?" Bulma asked. Trunks nodded. "Sorry, but I don't buy it."  
  
The door flung open and the two looked up to see Goten standing there, sopping. He was covered in mud and his clothes were stained with blood. "Goten!"  
  
Goten closed his eyes. "Adrienne…" Goten fell forward, landing on the floor, unconscious.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Something's wrong," Chi-Chi said. "I'm worried, Goku! It's nearly three in the morning and Goten isn't home yet!"  
  
"Hey, Chi-Chi, calm down," Goku told her. "He's probably still out with Adrienne."  
  
"*Exactly* what I'm worried about!" Goku sighed and rolled his eyes as his wife began to walk around the room again. "That girl is *nothing* but trouble! Her father's too protective!" Chi-Chi frowned. "Which is exactly why I'm not getting any grandkids any time soon!"  
  
"Chi-Chi, just get some sleep!" Goku whined. "I'll stay up and wait for Goten."  
  
"No!" Chi-Chi protested. "I'm staying up until my son gets home!"  
  
The telephone began to ring and Goku quickly picked it up. "Hello?" Goku's brow furrowed. "We'll be right there."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Vegeta was silent as he rode up the elevator with the Lita clone. He began to tap his foot, causing her to smirk a little. "How long does this have to take?"  
  
"Well, it's a pretty big place." The clone told him with a cocky tone in her voice. Vegeta didn't like that tone…   
  
"DING!" The two looked up to see the elevator doors open.   
  
"Here we are." The clone told him. Vegeta began to walk out, when she stopped him. "Just be careful," She warned him. "She knows you're here."  
  
Vegeta scoffed and walked out of the elevator. He continued walking down the long hall until it split into three ways. The clone arrived next to him and she smiled.   
  
"Well! Think you can still get by without my help?" Vegeta was silent for a moment, and then he continued on, taking the path to the right. "Hey!"  
  
The clone caught up with him. "How did you do that?" Vegeta smirked. "Come on, tell me! How did you know which way to go!?"  
  
"Just as I do now," Vegeta told her. Expecting him to turn into the door on the right, she stopped, but Vegeta continued on.  
  
"Hey, where are you going?" The clone demanded.  
  
"I'm going to get my daughter!" Vegeta flew off down the hall, moving faster than the human eye can see. He followed her power level and burst into a room with several cylinder glass tanks. He spotted one on the end that had a figure inside of it, the tank from which his daughter's weak power level was coming from.   
  
He raced to the end of the room and looked down at her. Her body and clothes were ripped terribly, she was drenched in blood, she was breathing heavily, and slowly, and she was turned away from him. But what caught his eye the most was her tail laying limply by her side, the fur stained with blood. He pounded on the glass desperately to gain her attention: "Adrienne!"  
  
"It's no use."   
  
"Let- her- go." Vegeta demanded, closing his eyes and baring his teeth.   
  
"No." Vegeta spun around to see a man standing there. Vegeta figured it was probably one of Lisa's weak fool followers. Vegeta growled.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Those walls are soundproof," The man changed the subject. "Are you Adrienne's father?"  
  
Vegeta scowled. "I am."   
  
He smiled. "I'm David. Lisa's been waiting for you a long time."  
  
"What did you do to Adrienne?" Vegeta demanded. "Tell me how to get her out right now or I'll-"  
  
"I'm the only one who knows the pass code to get her out." David told him.   
  
"Then I'll get her out *my* way." Vegeta turned around and held out his hand, forming a Ki Blast.   
  
"I wouldn't do that-" Vegeta let his blast fly into the tank and he found that it didn't shatter, but sparks jumped around inside the tank, and Adrienne screamed. Vegeta stared at his daughter, praying she was all right. "Sounds goes out and sound stays out. No sound can go in."  
  
"They're evil." Vegeta declared. "Who would do something so horrible to her?"  
  
David smirked. "Me." 


	18. Part Two: Chapter Five: Saiyans Don't Cr...

Part Two: Chapter Five: Saiyans Don't Cry!  
  
  
"Goten! Goten, wake up!" Goten opened his eyes to see Chi-Chi smiled down at him.   
  
"….Mom?" Chi-Chi nodded. Goten blinked and sat up. He held his hand to his head. "Where am I? Where's Adrienne!?"  
  
Goten jumped off the table only to be grabbed and put back on it. "Easy there, Goten!"  
  
"Dad's gone after her," Trunks told him. "She'll be fine."  
  
"No!" Goten shook his head as Chi-Chi laid him back down and placed a wet rag across his head. "He doesn't know what's happened! I have to save her!"  
  
"Goten, Goten, calm down!" Bulma told him. "You need to rest!"  
  
"Bulma, his name is David Luther," Goten told her. "Look for him!"  
  
"I know," Bulma nodded. "I've got his DNA right here and the computer is tracing him."  
  
"What is it everybody knows that I *don't*!?" Trunks demanded.   
  
"Hey, if it makes ya feel any better, I don't know, either!" Goku said, placing a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"But you don't know anything…" Trunks frowned.  
  
"What was that?" Goku asked, blinking.   
  
"BEEP BEEP!" Everyone looked at the computer to see a flashing light.  
  
"There you go!" Bulma told them, tapping the screen.  
  
"Okay, I'll se you Mom!" Trunks kissed her cheek and raced out of the room.   
  
"You be careful, Trunks!"  
  
"Get better soon, Goten!"  
  
"No, Goku, don't go!" Chi-Chi begged him.  
  
"Sorry, sweetie!" Goku gave her a grin before he disappeared out the door. Bulma and Chi-Chi sighed.  
  
"Well, I'll go call Gohan and Pan…" Bulma glanced at Goten. "We'll need them to keep *him* here."  
  
"Right." Chi-Chi nodded and Bulma left the room. "Goten, don't make this any harder than it is."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"What more do you want from her!?" Vegeta demanded.  
  
"I did not intend for David to rape her," Lisa told him. "And he will be severely punished. But I need her to take out Ron's plans-"  
  
"Of course!" Vegeta yelled. "I remember you were in on the scam! It was your idea to create her!"  
  
Lisa nodded. "But it was not intended to be a girl."  
  
Tears were now streaming down Vegeta's cheeks. "Please, I'll do anything! Anything at all, just let her go and don't hurt her anymore."  
  
It hurt her to see Vegeta in this state. She was torturing the prince of her own race. And on top of that the man her sister loved- no, loves. Lisa fought back tears of her own. "Tell ya what," Vegeta looked up at her. "I won't hurt her anymore."  
  
Vegeta shook his head. "No! Let her go!"  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't."   
  
"Why not!?" Vegeta asked. "You can just forget this entire thing!"  
  
"I'm in too deep to stop now." Lisa told him.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe this!" Bulma yelled. "My daughter is gone again!"   
  
"We all feel your pain," Videl nodded. The women were over at Capsule Corp. in their pajamas, having their fifth MARG Meeting.   
  
"Do you think she'll be okay?" Pan asked.  
  
"Sure, she will, Pan!" Chi-Chi told her granddaughter.   
  
"Are you sure!?" Pan asked, turning to her grandmother with big, tear-filled eyes. "Because if you're not don't say it!"  
  
"Pan, I'm sorry-"  
  
"There's no possible way you could know that she's okay, now could you!?" Pan demanded. "Adrienne's gone again and all I can do is sit around on my butt because a bunch of protective mom's won't let me go out and fight!"  
  
There was a loud thud and they all turned to see Goten standing in the doorway, fully dressed. "I'm going after Adrienne."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goku and Trunks rode up the elevator, Trunks tapping his foot, and Goku humming along to the horrible elevator music. Trunks finally lost patience and blasted the speaker with a Ki.   
  
"You shouldn't have done that," Goku told him. "Now they know we're here…"  
  
"They've known we were here since the moment we walked into their kami stinkin' building!"  
  
Goku shrugged. "Just being a little cautious…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne lay in the tank where David had placed her hours ago, feeling as if she had been broken in two. She could only wonder what had happened to Goten. She had tried to go into his mind, but she was too weak. There was no hope left…   
  
A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "This is stupid! Saiyans don't cry!" Adrienne thought. "…then why do I now?"  
  
Tears began to flow uncontrollably from her eyes and she began to furiously wipe them away. She would give anything to be in Goten's arms right now…  
  
She sat up and pain surged through her wounded body. She screamed out in pain and fell backwards, but just as she did, she caught sight of what she thought was a miracle.   
  
Adrienne struggled to sit back up, and eventually stood on her knees, leaning against the side of the tank for support. "Goten!"  
  
Goten dropped to his knees outside the tank and smiled. "Back up, I'll get you out."  
  
"I can't hear you!" Adrienne shook her head. Goten held his hand out to the side and blasted a Ki at the control panel, then tapped on the glass with his other hand. Adrienne nodded warily. Goten placed both of his hands on the tank and Adrienne swallowed.   
  
A blue light emitted from his hands, causing sparks to jump around the tank again. Adrienne didn't know if she could stand this, as weak as she was at the moment. The glass began to crack and Goten crunched his hands over the glass.  
  
There was loud explosion coming from the laboratory caused to David to sit straight up in his chair. "She's getting away!"  
  
"What!? Ugh!" The clone changed her image to look like Lita and ran after him.  
  
The smoke finally cleared and Adrienne fell out of the tank limply. Goten caught her and he held her close as she began to cry again. She wrapped his arms around his neck and Goten pulled her closer. "It's okay, you're fine, now. You're safe."  
  
The word "safe" had never felt so good to hear, and Adrienne knew that she felt safe in his arms. She didn't want to let him go or even think about what might happen if she did. She found herself being lifted off the ground, still wrapped snugly in Goten's arms.   
  
"Come on, I'll get you out of here," Goten told her. "Gohan and Pan should be waiting at the front."  
  
Adrienne slowly nodded as David and Lita came skidding to a halt in front of Goten. "Drop her!"  
  
Vegeta skidded to a halt behind the two, took one look at Adrienne, and gestured for Goten to follow him. "Goten, come. This way." Goten forced back a smile and walked past the two towards Vegeta. The two began to walk towards the door and Vegeta looked down at Adrienne. "Is she all right?"  
  
"She's fine." Goten told him with a nod.   
  
"I can talk and I can walk." Adrienne told him. He set her down and she walked ahead of them to the door.   
  
By the way she was walking Vegeta could tell that she felt violated, ashamed, and her pride had been broken. It had broken in two and tossed out the window. After all, he was her father and he could tell the difference in her strides.  
  
"Are you two coming or not?" Adrienne asked at the door.  
  
"Vegeta, you make sure Adrienne gets out of here," Goten told him. "I have to go back for something."  
  
Vegeta smiled crookedly and nodded. "Just make sure you get out alive," Vegeta looked up the path at Adrienne, who was still walking. "I'm not sure how she'll react if you don't."  
  
"I'll make it back alright." Goten turned and ran off down the hall.  
  
"Your mother would never leave me alone, either!" Vegeta called after him. Goten laughed.  
  
"Gotcha!" Once Goten had disappeared, Vegeta ran to catch up with his daughter. Adrienne turned around at the sound of his arrival and frowned.  
  
"Where's Goten?" Without even needing an answer, Adrienne tried to run off down the hall, but Vegeta grabbed her. "Let go of me!"  
  
"Leave him be!"  
  
"No!" Adrienne pulled against his great strength and knew she was no match for him in her weak state, but she tried anyway. Then it hit her. "Ow!"  
  
Vegeta's grip loosened as predicted and Adrienne broke free as she began to run off again. "Adrienne!" Vegeta grabbed her tail and pain jolted through her body.  
  
"Ah!" Adrienne fell to the ground crying and she pulled her tail closer to her.   
  
Goku and Trunks came running around the corner and they spotted Adrienne. "Oh, kami!" Trunks fell to his knees next to her. "Adrienne!"  
  
"Great Dende, Vegeta, what did you do to her!?" Goku demanded.   
  
Vegeta hit himself in his stupidity. Didn't he know what he'd just done!? Her tail was stained in her blood as was her body, and if she bled any more she was bound to- no, he couldn't think about that! He had to get her to a hospital!  
  
Vegeta crouched down and picked her up in his arms as he turned to leave. Adrienne did a back flip out of his arms and kicked him in the back, sending him flying into the ground. She did another back flip into the air and instant transmitted herself somewhere.  
  
Vegeta groaned and propped himself up. "Adrienne…!"  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta, I'll go after her." Goku instant transmitted himself to where he felt Adrienne's ki.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten stood in the lab in silence as he tried to find David's ki, when David entered the room Goten was in and smiled. "You're finally here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Goten!" Adrienne instant transmitted from room to room in search of him. She suddenly felt Goku's ki behind her and instant transmitted herself to the end of the hall. Goku stopped himself from hitting the floor by instant transmitting himself above Adrienne. Adrienne instant transmitted to beside a door in the hall and immediately retransmitted to the place she was in earlier when Goku appeared by the doorway.   
  
"Hm…" Goku looked at her and frowned. This was going to be harder than he thought. Goku disappeared and Adrienne disappeared to the doorway where he was, when Goku appeared at the end of the hall where she was a second ago.  
  
Adrienne disappeared and Goku appeared in her spot, then reappeared above her and would have fallen into the floor when she transmitted to the other end of the hall if he hadn't transmitted himself. Goku scowled. "Come on!"  
  
They began swapping places at the ends of the hall in a desperate attempt to se who could instant transmit the fastest, when Goku got smart and instant transmitted himself in the same place. Goku pinned her against the ground and Adrienne smiled.   
  
She twisted her wrists around, causing Goku's grip to snag, and kicked him off of her and into the wall with her legs. She pinned him against the wall once he finally stood up and Goku said: "Hey, look, it's Goten!"  
  
"What!?" Adrienne turned to look down the hall and Goku grabbed her around the waist. "Let me go!" Adrienne protested, but Goku wasn't going to ease his grip so easily. "Let- *go* of me!" Adrienne stopped struggling and she slid down to the ground. She placed a hand on the floor to help steady herself, and a tear splashed against the ground. "Please leave me alone…"  
  
"Hey…" Goku crouched down next to her. "I know it's hard, but you need to listen to Vegeta. He's your Dad, and he knows what's best." Goku tilted her head up to look at him. Her face was stained with tears, and it almost made him want to cry. "Trust me."  
  
"I don't think I can," Adrienne told him. "I can't just leave-"  
  
"Tell ya what," Goku sat down against the wall. "I'll stay here with you until Goten comes back."  
  
Adrienne smiled at him. "Thank you."  
  
"Oh, sure!" Goku smiled. "Anything for my son's girlfriend!"  
  
"Thank you." Adrienne repeated quietly as a few tears rolled down her cheeks.  
  
"Hey, come here!" Goku pulled her into a tight hug and Adrienne was glad Goten had such a caring Dad. "Alright, now, you're gonna make me cry, too!" Adrienne couldn't help but laugh.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright, we're going after Lisa," Vegeta told Trunks. "But make it out alive, mind you, or your mother will be angry!"  
  
"Oh, you know me, couldn't die if I wanted to!" Trunks chuckled and caught his father's glare. "Ha ha…ha ha……ahem! Okay, let's go!"  
  
Vegeta and Trunks flew off down the hall at top speed when someone stepped out in front of them. "There you are!"  
  
Vegeta growled. "Lisa…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I guess we can't call them 'MARG' Meetings anymore," Chi-Chi said with a frown. "Now they're just worry meetings…"  
  
"No, we'll come up with a sporty name!" Marron told her.  
  
"Guys, I can't stand sitting around here," Videl declared. "I know Eighteen and I can both fight, but I don't think we stand a chance…"  
  
"Exactly." Bulma nodded.   
  
"Momma, why do they get themselves into so much trouble?" Bra asked.   
  
"Sweetie, they're Saiyans," Bulma told her. "What do you expect?"  
  
"There you are!" They all looked up to see a woman who looked like Adrienne, but she was wearing baggy burgundy pants and a tight, tan, three-quarter-lengths shirt. "Come on, you guys, I've been looking for you everywhere!"  
  
"You're Adrienne's mother!" Bulma exclaimed. "No, you're that shape-shifting… *thing*!"  
  
"No, Mom, it's me, Adrienne!" She told them. "Come on! Dad, Trunks, and the others are waiting for us!"  
  
"How do we know you're really Adrienne?" Marron asked cautiously.  
  
"Yeah, you didn't even mention Goten!" Chloe pointed out.   
  
"You don't really have a choice, now, do you?" The woman who claimed to be Adrienne asked with a smirk. 


	19. Part Two: Chapter Six: This Happens Ever...

Part Two: Chapter Six: This Happens Every Time  
  
  
"That was a little easier than I expected," Trunks said, wiping the sweat from his forehead. Vegeta smirked.  
  
"You would have lost if it weren't for me."  
  
"Uh-huh, *sure*, Dad!" Trunks rolled his eyes and Vegeta took off down the hall. "Hey, wait for me!"  
  
"Then *fly*!" Vegeta yelled. Trunks caught up to his father and he frowned.  
  
"Do you sense that?"  
  
"Yes." Vegeta nodded.  
  
"Then let's go check it out!" They flew around a few corners to see a sickening scene that made their hearts stop: all of the women stepping out of the elevator with the Lita clone. The clone began to follow Vegeta's gaze when he quickly looked away from his mate, but the clone had already figured it out.   
  
"I know how to make you cooperate." The clone said slyly.   
  
"No!"   
  
"Mom!" Trunks and Bra cried out and Bulma shuddered as the clone placed her hand around her neck. "Don't!"  
  
The clone smirked. "Why not?"  
  
"Please, let her go," Vegeta begged her. "Just let her go, take me instead!"  
  
"This happens *every* time," The clone tightened her grip around Bulma's neck, causing the blue-haired woman to squirm in an attempt to breathe.   
  
"Stop it!" Vegeta demanded. The clone smiled and tightened her grip even further, almost causing Bulma's esophagus to burst.   
  
"Hey, you!" Came and angry voice. "Stop that right now!"  
  
"Yeah!" The next thing they knew Chi-Chi was on top of the Lita clone with her frying pan and Videl and Eighteen were trying to loosen her grip.  
  
"No, don't do that!" Trunks exclaimed, shaking his head. The clone could blast them all at once! The clone dropped Bulma and Vegeta grabbed her up, while Trunks attempted to get all of the women off the clone.   
  
The clone got a hold of Chi-Chi and threw her onto the ground. She smirked and quickly shot her with a Ki Blast.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Chi-Chi…" Goku tightened his hug on Adrienne when she shuddered as a tear fell from his cheek and into the puddle below.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"No!" Bulma rushed to her friend's side, and the clone laughed.   
  
"Now who's next?"  
  
"That's far enough!" Vegeta yelled and Trunks went into his battle pose.  
  
The clone smirked and snapped her fingers. The sound of footsteps approaching caused the two to spin around to see Goten standing there, eyes glowing red. "I don't think so."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Shouldn't Uncle Goten be out by now?" Pan asked.   
  
"He should be…" Gohan frowned. "He's probably having a little bit of trouble finding your grandfather. Dad *does* have a habit of getting lost…"  
  
"Dad, what if they need our help!?" Pan asked. "What if they're trapped!? What if they're in trouble and-"  
  
"Pan, calm down!" Gohan told her. "They're fine!"  
  
"I hope so…"   
  
*~*~*  
  
The sound of approaching footsteps woke Adrienne up from her dream world and she smiled. She jumped up and ran off down the hall with Goku following.   
  
"Goten-" Adrienne slid around the corner and into a knife. She looked up at Goten, shaking. "You're-"  
  
Adrienne passed out and fell into Goten's arms as he smirked. "Goten!" Goku slid around the corner with a smile, but it quickly faded as he spotted Adrienne. "What did you to her? And what did you do to my son!?"  
  
Goten flung Adrienne over his shoulder and jumped up. He disappeared into the ceiling and Goku stared. "What's going on…?"  
  
A scream rang throughout his ears and Goku ran down the hall, to the right, and into a room on the left. Bulma was lying on the floor, kicking and screaming, with Vegeta on top of her, attempting to pull her clothes off. Goku blasted him into the wall with a Ki Blast and quickly helped Bulma up. "Are you alright!?"  
  
"Yeah, but that's not Vegeta!" Bulma exclaimed, pointing at Vegeta. Vegeta stood up and glared at Goku.   
  
"Get out of my way, Kakarott!" Vegeta held up his hand. "Gallic Gun!"  
  
The next thing he knew he was flying through walls and landing on a table, which collapsed under him. "Goku!" Goku groaned and coughed. Someone sat him up and once the smoke cleared he looked over to see-  
  
"Chi-Chi!?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Trunks groaned and opened his eyes to find Chloe sitting beside him. She smiled. "You're finally awake!"  
  
"Yeah," Trunks propped himself up on his elbows and looked around. They were in a cell. "Are you okay?"  
  
Chloe nodded. "I'm fine."  
  
"Where are the others?" Trunks asked.  
  
"I don't know, I only remember waking up in here." Trunks frowned. Had his friend really betrayed them…?  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad!" Trunks yelled out as his father met the ceiling, and then came into the ground on his back. He was about to run to his side when Goten brought his elbow down between his shoulder blades.   
  
Trunks watched the Lita clone walk over to Goten. "Great work!" Everything went black…  
  
*~*~*  
  
No, it wasn't possible. It couldn't have been Goten who knocked them out. Or was it…?  
  
"Hang on a second." Trunks walked over to the bars and bent them out. He looked out into the hall to make sure the coast was clear and he smiled. "Ladies first."  
  
"Oh, please!" Chloe walked out ahead of him and looked from the left to the right. "I say we go…left!"  
  
"Left!? Why left!?" Trunks demanded. "I can feel my Dad's power level coming from that way!" Trunks pointed right and paused. "And we shouldn't go that way because I can feel his ki *that* way…" Trunks pointed to the left.   
  
"Then which way do we go?" Chloe asked. "Something clearly isn't right here."  
  
The two heard a groan and they ran over to the next cell to see Videl, Marron, and Eighteen lying there. "Are you guys okay!? Trunks bent the bars and walked into the cell.  
  
"I'm fine," Eighteen gestured for him to bug off. "What about Marron and Videl?"  
  
"I'm fine!" Marron sounded a little too cheerful. They all gave her odd looks. "What!? I'm not happy!"  
  
"I'm okay, I'll survive." Videl assured them.   
  
"Is anybody else in the cells?" Trunks asked.  
  
"Aren't Pan and Gohan outside?" Chloe asked.   
  
"Yeah." Videl nodded. "We saw them on our way in."  
  
"That's right!" Marron agreed. Eighteen nodded.  
  
"But we couldn't get their attention."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Dad, I think we should go in." Pan told him. Gohan nodded.  
  
"I think you're right."  
  
"Then can we!?" Pan asked excitedly.  
  
"I would hate to leave you all alone, so alright. But you can't tell your mother!" Pan shook her head and drew an imaginary zipper across her lips.  
  
"My lips are sealed!"  
  
"No they're not." Gohan pointed out. Pan pretended to unzip her lips.  
  
"Now they are!" Pan zipped her lips closed again. Gohan smiled.   
  
"You finally figured that one out." Pan nodded and the two flew into the oddly shaped fortress.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Goku reached out to touch her, when Vegeta landed in front of him and punched him into the wall. Chi-Chi gasped and Vegeta looked at her, smirking. Goku yelled something indecipherable and dove into Vegeta, sending the two flying back out into the hall.   
  
"Vegeta, I don't want to fight you!" Goku yelled. Vegeta growled and struggled to break free as Goku growled back. Goku began to punch him, again and again and again, until his fist met with the cold, hard floor as Vegeta disappeared.   
  
Goku screamed something out in pain but went silent at the sound of impending footsteps. Goku swallowed. "Who is it now…?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten walked down the hall, drenched in blood. As he continued down the chrome passage, he looked down at his hands and sighed. He walked around a corner to see his father standing there in the middle of the hall, gaping at him.   
  
"Adrienne…" Goku stared.  
  
"What?" Goten looked at his father in confusion. "What? What's wrong with Adrienne!?"  
  
"You-" Goku stuttered. "You killed her!"  
  
"What!?" Goten shook his head. "Uh-uh!"   
  
"But I saw you stab her!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Stab her!?" Goten repeated. He couldn't believe his ears!  
  
"And then you took her off to kami knows where!" Goku shouted.  
  
"Took her off!?" Goten repeated once more. "I did no such thing!"  
  
"But I saw you do it…!" Goku said. He frowned and sat down, right there in the middle of the hall. "This is getting confusing…"  
  
"Where's Bulma!?" Vegeta came sliding around the corner, causing Goku to jump up.   
  
"Vegeta!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Oh, shut up, Kakarott!" Vegeta yelled. "It wasn't me you fought! Now where's Bulma? And Bra and Adrienne?"  
  
"Alright, Vegeta, calm down, I don't know where they are." Goten told him. "Let's all just… act civilized here."  
  
Vegeta smirked at Goten. "You're acting more like more like Saiyan every day!"  
  
"Why, thank you!" Goten beamed.  
  
"I was gesturing towards the blood." Vegeta told him.   
  
"Oh…" The three were silent for a while.   
  
"Oh, will you cut that out!?" Vegeta demanded. Goku had still been in his fighting pose.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Now let's try and find everybody." Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta, why are there two of you? And two of me?" Goten asked. "And why did he take Adrienne off?"  
  
"I have a fairly good idea, but it's not for sure." Vegeta told him. "Let's just hurry up and find everybody!"  
  
"We're right here!" The three looked up to see Chloe, Trunks, Eighteen, Marron, and Videl. Chi-Chi walked out from the room on the left. "At least… some of us."  
  
"I propose we split up into groups." Trunks said.   
  
"Right," Goku nodded. "Goten, take-" Goten had already left. "I guess he already left. Okay, I'll take Chi-Chi and Videl."  
  
"I'll take Chloe and Eighteen." Trunks blurted before Vegeta.  
  
"And that leave me with-" Vegeta realized there was only one girl left. "-Marron."  
  
"See ya, Vegeta!" Goku called as he flew off around the corner holding Chi-Chi, with Videl following close behind. Vegeta sighed and held out his arms.  
  
"Come on." Vegeta gestured for her to jump in his arms.  
  
"No!" Marron shook her head. "I don't feel comfortable flying in another man's arms."  
  
Vegeta growled. "Brat, I have held you since you were a child!" Vegeta flew past her, grabbing her as he went, and flew in the opposite direction that the others had gone in, with Marron kicking and screaming.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"How can this be happening? This all has to be a dream. No, some sort of a nightmare. To me, life appears to be torn, miscalculated, and it seems as if reality said goodbye…" 


	20. Part Two: Chapter Seven: A Malfunctionin...

Part Two: Chapter Seven: A Malfunctioning Image  
"So, Chi-Chi, how are you alive?" Videl asked.  
  
"Luckily enough I escaped at the entrance, and you took the fake Chi-Chi with you down the elevator." Chi-Chi told her.   
  
"Oh." Videl was silent.   
  
"You feel that?" Goku asked.  
  
"Feel what?" Videl and Chi-Chi asked. Goku smiled.  
  
"Gohan!"   
  
"GRAAAAAAAAAAAANDPAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" Pan flew into Goku, sending him backwards into the wall.  
  
"Pan!" Videl scolded.   
  
"Mom! Dad! Videl!" Gohan landed next to his wife and he hugged her.   
  
"Grandpa, where's Uncle Goten?" Pan asked. "And Adrienne?"  
  
"I have no idea." Goku told her.  
  
"Let's go, then!" Pan ran off down the hall.  
  
"Pa-an!" Gohan whined.  
  
"Young lady, get back here!" Chi-Chi and Videl scolded in unison.  
  
"Hey, Pan, come on!" Goku told Pan, who was standing behind him.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan, Videl, and Chi-Chi turned around to see Pan and they stared. "But you just-"  
  
"It's me!" Pan shrieked. She had come back to find out what the holdup was. Goku reached out and his hand went through the Pan in front of the group.  
  
The fake Pan spit out her tongue and began to slowly rise towards the ceiling. Pan hit the ceiling, bit her tongue, and fell back down to the floor, causing Videl and Chi-Chi to giggle.   
  
"They make me look so stupid." Pan complained.   
  
"A malfunctioning image." Goku said.  
  
"Dad, what did you just say!?" Gohan asked.  
  
"Um…" Goku was silent for a moment as he thought back through his earlier statements. "A malfunctioning image…?"  
  
"That's it!" Gohan exclaimed. "They're images! Just a copy of anyone who sets foot in this fortress! They'll be destroyed if they set foot outside it!"  
  
"So what emotions do they act upon?" Videl asked curiously.  
  
"Well, Goten really likes Adrienne." Chi-Chi stated as if they all didn't know.  
  
"But why would he have stabbed her?" Goku asked.  
  
"Dad, do you have an idea?" Pan asked. He was in that drone mode again…  
  
"Hm…" Gohan was silent, then he looked up at them. He smiled. "Mm hm!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Put me down!" Vegeta sighed and dropped Marron. "Ow!"  
  
"Come." Vegeta gestured for her to follow him around the corner. "This way."  
  
Marron sighed and rolled her eyes, but followed him willingly. She would rather stake it out with Vegeta than be left for some freak to find her.   
  
Bulma froze at what she saw at the end of the hall. Was it the real one or the image? She was going to have to take chances. "Vegeta!"  
  
Vegeta's heart leapt at the sound of the voice and he smiled. He quickly scowled and swung around to see her: Bulma. "Woman, you are a thorn in my side!"  
  
Bulma smiled and ran towards him only to be greeted by his open arms less than one fourth down the hall. She ran into him so hard she thought he was going to fall over, but this was Vegeta. It just wasn't fit for a Saiyan Prince. Vegeta wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't cry."  
  
Bulma smiled and buried her face deeper into his chest. "I need to get to the computer room."   
  
Vegeta nodded and Marron sighed. "So romantic."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Are you sure we're going the right way?" Eighteen asked, glancing at the wall. The path they were taking was dark and the air was stale.   
  
Chloe placed her hand on the wall to find her way and screamed. She immediately took her hand back and Trunks swung around. "What's the matter?"  
  
"Mold!" Chloe wiped her hand off on his shirt and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Just don't touch anything." Eighteen advised. Chloe nodded and Trunks began down the path again.  
  
"Wait for me!" Chloe whined and grabbed his arm.  
  
"I'm not leaving you behind." Trunks assured her.  
  
"Where are we going?" Eighteen asked. Trunks was silent as they continued on. "Where are we going?" Eighteen repeated. Trunks remained silent. "Hello!?"  
  
"I don't know where we're going!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"What!?" Eighteen stopped and placed her hands on her hips. "You don't know where we're *going*!?"  
  
"Look!" Trunks yelled. "All I'm supposed to be doing is looking for the rest of our group!"  
  
"Well that makes me feel a *whole* lot better!" Eighteen yelled. "If I had known we were going on a scavenger hunt I wouldn't have left Marron with Vegeta!"  
  
"Shut up!" Trunks snapped. "My father's a trustworthy man! And what would you know anyway!?"  
  
Trunks turned around and began to walk down the passage again. Eighteen was silent for a moment, then followed him. Eighteen looked around as the scenery began to change again. Eighteen stopped.  
  
"Where's Chloe?" Trunks froze.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Trunks, where's Eighteen?" Chloe asked.   
  
"I don't know." Trunks told her.   
  
"Don't you think we should go back for her!?" Chloe demanded.  
  
"No." Trunks stated.  
  
"What!?" Chloe stopped walking. "Trunks, how can you say that!?"  
  
"Eighteen can take care of herself." Trunks assured her.  
  
"I am not going one step further until you tell me we're going back to find Eighteen!"  
  
Trunks shoved her up against the wall and Chloe swallowed as he stared into her eyes. "Then you don't have to." He purred.   
  
"Trunks…!" Chloe whined.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Goten sighed as he walked around another corner. He groaned as he walked around yet another corner. All of these corners were getting annoying! Then it hit him as he spotted a familiar looking painting on the wall. "I'm walking around in a square!"  
  
Extremely annoyed, he transported himself to a gigantic room with a lot of pipes. He stepped over a small pipe and then ducked under a big one. Someone whistled and looked up to see Adrienne standing on a pipe high above him, smiling down at him. Her tail was waving in pleasure beside her.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Alright, here we *go*!" Bulma exclaimed as she pressed a button to download information. She smiled as a document popped up. "Now let's see…" Bulma scrolled down the page. "Images!"   
  
"Well what does it say?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Come on, come on!" Marron exclaimed impatiently.  
  
"We have created a program called 'Images' today, January nineteenth-"  
  
"Don't give me this junk!" Vegeta yelled.   
  
"Oh, right," Bulma nodded. "Sorry." She began to scroll down the page again. "Blah blah blah blah blah… okay! 'Images are a clone of anyone who sets foot inside this fortress. They are programmed to execute their deepest desires, and they will do anything to complete them. It is extremely difficult to kill them, seeing as they can become transparent and can transport themselves anywhere, but you may uninstall the program if they become uncontrollable."  
  
"So all we have to do is uninstall the program, right?" Marron asked.  
  
"Yeah, but it won't be that easy…" Vegeta frowned.  
  
"Just uninstall it." Vegeta told her. "I'll stand guard."  
  
Vegeta walked out of the room and Bulma smiled. "He's so sweet!"  
  
"Uh, right…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne jumped down from the pipe high above Goten and landed in front of him. "Adrienne!?" She smiled and winked. Goten shook his head. "Where is she?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"The real Adrienne." Adrienne smiled.   
  
"Will you kiss me if I tell you?"  
  
"Get real." Goten began to walk through the pipes to get to another room.  
  
"Hey, wait for me!" Adrienne ran after him. "Meanie!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Daddy…?" Bra looked inside of a room, but to no avail, he wasn't there. She sighed and ran across the hall to another room. "Mommy?"  
  
She ran to another: "Trunks?" She stood in the middle of the hall and looked up and down it. "Adrienne? Where *is* everybody!?"  
  
"I'm right here." Bra turned around to see a man with short black hair that stood on end. He wore a tight, three-quarter-length, dark green shirt with a pair of khaki pants suspended by a brown belt and he wore white sneakers. She didn't know him, so as her only weapon of defense, she screamed.   
  
*~*~*  
  
A shriek raced through her mind, causing her to open her eyes. Adrienne looked around. She was in a huge, empty room and she was suspended in the air by wires. She quickly began to move, trying to set herself free. She bit into one that was holding her wrist, when s familiar voice interrupted her.  
  
"You shouldn't do that."  
  
"Huh?" Adrienne turned to look forward and see Goten. "Why not…?"  
  
Goten smiled. "They brought you back."  
  
Adrienne realized that she felt like she had just woken up from a long sleep… she felt reenergized. "Why did you stab me?"  
  
The wires quickly released her and she was caught off guard, so Goten had to catch her. "I knew you wouldn't come here eagerly." Adrienne jerked away from him. "Don't you trust me?"  
  
"I can't trust anybody." Adrienne told him.   
  
"I'm not pushing." Goten said with raised eyebrows. Adrienne looked at the wall and Goten sat down.   
  
"Where's Goten?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"He's right here." The two turned their heads to see Goten. Adrienne smiled.  
  
"Goten!" He smiled back and Adrienne walked into the room. Adrienne thought she was going to faint as she stared at the image. "You're…me!"  
  
"Mm hm." The image nodded. Adrienne shook her head.  
  
"No!"  
  
"Adrienne, let's just find the other and get out of here." Goten told her. Adrienne nodded and began to walk forward when the Goten image grabbed her as he brought a knife to her neck.   
  
"No!" The Adrienne image shrieked as she clutched her head and fell to her knees.   
  
"Let her go!" Goten yelled.   
  
"What's wrong with her?" Adrienne asked. Goten took a step forward and the image pulled Adrienne closer, along with the knife.  
  
"Don't come any closer!"  
  
"I know you won't do it." Goten acknowledged as he shook his head. The image sighed, threw the knife to the ground, and let go of Adrienne. Adrienne rushed over to the image and crouched beside her.  
  
"What's the matter?" Adrienne asked her. The image looked up.  
  
"She's coming." Adrienne was silent as she listened to the howling wind that had started in the room.   
  
"Hey, guys, we figured out what the clones are!" Goku exclaimed as he ran into the room. He froze. "Goten, behind you!"  
  
"What? Huh?" Goten turned around and shielded himself from the pink, liquefied goop. The goop retracted back up to the girl who had sent it out, morphing into her body, which reminded Goku a lot of Majin Buu.  
  
"Oh my kami, Goten!" Chi-Chi cried in horror.   
  
"Uncle Goten!" Pan yelled. Adrienne was silent as she stared up at the girl with shoulder-length black hair. She was wearing blood red spandex Capri's with a blood red spandex short-sleeve shirt. The black sneakers she wore were screaming out a memory in her mind, but she ignored it.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ah!" Goku screamed out in surprise as the goop splashed down around him. The girl put her hands on her hips, threw her head back, and laughed manically.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Who are you?" Videl demanded.  
  
"And what do you want with my little boy!? You let him go *right* now!" Chi-Chi yelled and shook her fist at the girl.  
  
"I'm Sarah." She told them. Her form turned pink and Adrienne quickly shoved Goku out of the way. The pink goo fell down around Adrienne and once again the goop retracted. Sarah opened her eyes once she had molded with the goo and she popped her neck. "Smart girl."  
  
"Let them go!" Goku and Gohan went into their fighting poses.   
  
"Hey, you there, come help them!" Chi-Chi yelled.  
  
"*Me*?" The Goten image pointed at himself.  
  
"Yes, *you*, now come!" The image shrugged.  
  
"Okay…"  
  
"Hey, you, too!" Videl yelled to the Adrienne image as she struggled to hold Pan back.  
  
"Alright." But the two suddenly disappeared.  
  
"Huh? Where'd they go?" Pan inquired.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"*Yes*!" Bulma yelled excitedly. "We're uninstalled!"  
  
"YAY!" Marron squeaked.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Marron's up ahead!" Eighteen exclaimed and ran off down the path.   
  
"Hey, Trunks?" Came Chloe's voice.  
  
"Yeah?" Trunks glanced over at her.   
  
"Thanks for saving me." Chloe said. Trunks smiled.  
  
"No problem!"  
  
"No, really," Chloe nodded. "It means a lot."  
  
"You're welcome," Trunks said, ruffling her hair. He paused. "Squirt!"  
  
"Hey!" Trunks laughed and ran off down the tunnel being chased by Chloe. "You take that back, Trunks!"  
  
"*Never*! Mwa ha ha ha!"   
  
"Tru-unks!" Chloe ran into Vegeta when she came out of the tunnel and she fell backwards onto the floor. She blushed. "Excuse me, sir…"  
  
Vegeta scoffed and Trunks helped her up. "Come on, the others are in the next room."  
  
"Alright…" They all followed Vegeta into the next room.   
  
"Hey, guys!" Trunks came running into the room. "What's up?"  
  
"That evil wench took my baby!" Chi-Chi yelled, pointing at Sarah.  
  
"Do you want him back?" Sarah asked. Her form changed back into the pink goo as Goten and Adrienne fell to the ground covered in it.  
  
"Goten/Adrienne!" Most of the women rushed over to them.  
  
"I'm fine!" They both disputed.   
  
"Adrienne, Gohan, you take everybody to Capsule Corp." Goku told them.  
  
"But Dad!" Gohan whined.  
  
"No buts!" Goku yelled.  
  
"Daddy?" Adrienne cocked her head.  
  
Vegeta growled. "Stay there."  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Vegeta yelled. "Kakarott, Trunks, Goten, and I've got this…" Goku grinned. "I hate you."  
  
Goku spit his tongue out at him. "Okay, come on, guys."  
  
Adrienne mumbled something as they all held hands and she instant transmitted them at Capsule Corp. Adrienne turned to leave, but Bulma stopped her: "Adrienne, where are you going?"  
  
"Back."  
  
"But your father told you to stay here!" Chi-Chi told her. Adrienne was silent. She didn't want to double-cross her father, but…  
  
"I left Bra." Adrienne dematerialized and they all sighed.  
  
"No fair, I wanna go!" Pan yelled.   
  
"No!" Videl scolded her.   
  
"But Mom-" Pan spotted Chi-Chi, who was waving around a frying pan. "Alright…"  
  
"Mom, that's cruel." Gohan said, frowning. Chi-Chi smiled. 


	21. Part Two: Chapter Eight: A Misplaced Lin...

Part Two: Chapter Eight: A Misplaced Link in the Chain of Time  
"Ugh!" Gogeta did five backhand springs in order to escape the barrage of pink goo. "If I ever get the chance to put my hands around her neck-"  
  
"Hey, I've got a plan," Gotenks told him. "You distract, we'll attack."  
  
"Hmm…" Gogeta was clearly thinking this over. "No, you distract and I'll attack."  
  
"Whatever!" Gotenks yelled. "Just figure something out!"  
  
Gogeta nodded. "We vote for our plan."  
  
"But we vote for our plan." Gotenks said.  
  
"Well we're your fathers so therefore we win! HA!" Gogeta spit his tongue out at them.  
  
"It's not fair!" Gotenks whined.   
  
"Don't worry, someday you can do it to your kids." Gogeta told him. "Now go!"  
  
"Hey, you…hag!" Gotenks yelled. "Yeah, you! You're a… a sorry disgrace for a Saiyan clone… thing!"  
  
Sarah laughed. "Is this some kind of a joke? I'm *obviously* not falling for this stupid trick."  
  
Gotenks growled. "Fatso!"  
  
Sarah's eyes flared. "*What* did you just call me?"  
  
Gotenks glanced at Gogeta. "No, no, no, no, no!!!"  
  
"Yeah." Gotenks nodded. "That's right, you're a fatso!"  
  
"No, don't go there…!"  
  
"Come and get me, *fatso*!"  
  
"You evil little…!" Sarah held out her hand and began to shoot at him. Gogeta sighed as Gotenks went running by.   
  
"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! HURRY UP AND SHOOT HER!!!!!!!" Gotenks yelled. Gogeta rolled his eyes, went SS4, and then powered a Kamehameha Wave.   
  
Gogeta let it rip and it hit Sarah from behind. The smoke cleared and she stood there, hands on her hips, unscathed. "Dang it!"   
  
"Told you."  
  
"Enough distracting!" Gotenks yelled as he flew at her.  
  
"What?" Sarah turned only to see a fist before it collided with her face. She was sent flying into the ground, and Gotenks smirked.  
  
"I don't normally beat up on girls but for you I'll make an exception." Sarah stood up in the huge crater, wiped the blood from her busted lip, and scowled.  
  
"I'll show you a girl…!" Sarah turned into the pink goop, and the two fused forms swallowed.  
  
"Uh-oh…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne ran down the hall dressed in her orange pants and white tank top in search of her little sister. "Bra! Bra-a!"   
  
"Adrienne, is that you?" Came Bra's voice. Adrienne smiled.  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Adrienne walked into the kitchen to her left to find a cupboard opening, with Bra coming out of it.  
  
"Nice to see you had time to change." Bra told her.   
  
"Sorry, but I can't take you back yet." Adrienne told her.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"You're good with computers, right?"   
  
"Well, yeah, but you're better-"  
  
"That doesn't matter." Adrienne told her. She grabbed Bra's arm and transported them to a computer room. "I have a plan."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I can't believe this." Gogeta announced, shaking his head. Gogeta and Gotenks were looking at a clone of Majin Buu.   
  
"We're in trouble!"  
  
"Don't worry." The two turned around to see Aaron. "Your daughter has a plan."  
  
"What!?" Gogeta demanded. Aaron disappeared.   
  
"Come on, let's fight already!" Majin Buu demanded. Gogeta and Gotenks swung around to face him, already in their fighting poses.  
  
"Fight formation 'twenty-four B'!" Gogeta yelled and jumped up as Gotenks dematerialized. Majin Buu grinned and jumped backwards as Gotenks came from his left side and Gogeta flew down at him. Gogeta collided into Gotenks and the two groaned after the smoke cleared and they sat up in their crater.   
  
"Maybe something a bit easier?" Majin Buu transformed into Frieza. "No, too easy." Frieza changed into what they had hoped he wouldn't: Gotenks and Gogeta.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne, do you really think this will work?" Bra asked. Adrienne nodded.  
  
"I do, but-"   
  
"Adrienne…" Adrienne froze. Not the voices! "Adrienne…!"  
  
"Adrienne?" Bra turned around to find her unconscious. "Adrienne!"  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Adrienne, wake up! Adrienne!" Someone was shaking her gently.  
  
"What…?" Adrienne opened her eyes to see Lisa. She smiled.  
  
"Finally, you're awake!"  
  
"What?" Adrienne sat up. "Where am I?"  
  
"We don't have much time, so I can't tell you," Lisa told her. "But there's something you need to know before I…"  
  
"Before you what?" Adrienne asked suspiciously.  
  
"Please stop asking questions!" Lisa begged. "Now, you know how all of this started, right?"  
  
"You mean when my grandpa- when Aaron came after my Dad?"  
  
"Exactly." Lisa nodded. "He brought you out into the open without knowing, and the committee soon realized it was you. After Vegeta took you away from our experiments, we had taken Damienne in. We had read Ron's journal and his experiments had worked. So we sent Damienne down to get you, thinking she would be strong enough to, but soon found that she had stolen her father's journal."  
  
"After that she didn't know what to believe. She saw herself as a misplaced link in the chain of time," Lisa told her. "So then she decided to carry out her father's wishes, and not our own. Do you remember how you first got here?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne fell to her knees, gasping for air, and holding her stomach in pain. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was a pair of black sneakers.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne woke up to find she was laying on a queen-size bed in a huge room. Where was she? A man with short, black hair that stood on end entered the room and smiled at her. "So you're finally awake."  
  
He wore a tight, three-quarter-length, dark green shirt with a pair of khaki pants held up by a brown belt. "Who are you? And where am I? You'd better-" Adrienne went to sit up when she jerked back down by her restraints. She was chained to the two bedposts on the left side. Adrienne growled. "I can break these, ya know…"  
  
"Oh, I know." He nodded. He walked over to the bed and lay down next to her. "Little girl, do you know where you are?"  
  
"No." Adrienne answered dully. And, personally, she didn't want to, either.   
  
"You're at a Fortress on a planet billions of miles away from Earth. So if you wish to escape, I can guarantee you'd never make it." He smiled. "We like to call the Fortress 'Lisa's'…"  
  
"What's your name?" Adrienne asked.   
  
"Little girl, do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes." Adrienne scowled. "And stop calling me 'little girl'! I have a name, you know!"  
  
"And it's a beautiful one," He told her. "I usually don't tell women my name until I've raped them five times, but for you, Adrienne, I'll make an exception. My name is David Luther and I want you, Adrienne."  
  
Quicker than she could comprehend, David was on top of her, pinning her arms down to her side. Adrienne struggled to kick him off but it was extremely hard seeing as she was still chained to the post. The bedpost began to creak and she could hear the wood snapping.   
  
She pulled harder on the post as David's hand ran down her side, then grabbed her tail. Adrienne gasped.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne quickly pushed the flashback out of her mind. "I'm sorry." Lisa told her. Adrienne swallowed. "I had sent David to weaken you, not rape you, but apparently that's his idea of fun…"  
  
"Why did you want me?" Adrienne asked. Lisa smiled.  
  
"We were planning on using your energy to bring back Vegetasei." Lisa shook her head. "The first time we tried you nearly died because you were too weak, and Vegeta refused to go on, but now you're strong enough. And you're still young enough for the program to work, too!"  
  
"How could Sarah have retrieved me in the first place if she was in the tank in Ron's lab?" Adrienne inquired.   
  
"The tank was an illusion," Lisa told her. "We transported Sarah there after the fans created a wind strong enough to blow the glass apart. Impressive operation, no?"  
  
Adrienne stared at her. "Why do you want to tell me all this?"  
  
Lisa sighed and turned around to face the opposite direction. "When Damienne was a little girl she used to create robots that looked and felt like humans, but were unable of any emotions." Lisa told her. "But once she got older she came up with robot that was able to feel emotions as it looked and felt real inside *and* out."  
  
"The robot had what she called a 'cloning process', and it would absorb others to clone their power level and used the cloned power level to add onto it's," Lisa explained. "However there was one detail Damienne wouldn't tell me about…it can create 'The Devil'."  
  
"Do you mean Sarah?" Adrienne asked.  
  
"Whether you bring back Vegetasei or not," Lisa said. "Don't let her win."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne woke up and Bra sighed. "Thank Dende, I thought you were *dead*!"  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "Come on, we have to carry out the plan." Adrienne told her.   
  
"Let me do it."  
  
"What?" Adrienne looked up to see Aaron leaning onto the back of her chair. "But, Aaron-"  
  
"Go fight," Aaron told her. "You know you want to."  
  
"But…" Adrienne stood up and walked over to the window. She glanced at Bra.  
  
"You can trust me." Aaron told her with a nod. Adrienne sighed, nodded, and disappeared. "Alright, now, Bra, I need you to sit down over there for me."  
  
"How do you know my name?" Bra asked.  
  
"Please, Bra, sit down." Aaron told her. Bra nodded and sat down. "Now I hear you're fairly good with computers?"  
  
"Uh, yeah…"  
  
"Then I need you to help me crack the codes…" Aaron was already typing something in. "This is the hardest part, but it shouldn't take long."  
  
"Why?" Bra asked obliviously.  
  
"Because everything depends on us…"  
  
"Don't worry," Aaron thought. "I'll save you."  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne teleported into the room where Gotenks and Gogeta were fighting, only to be run into by them both. "Ow!" The three all fell over.   
  
"Adrienne!?" The two fusions couldn't believe it! Didn't they tell her to stay home!?  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Adrienne said with a slight growl.   
  
"I thought you had a plan!" Gotenks exclaimed. "Shouldn't you be in the computer room!?"  
  
"Aaron's taking care of it." Adrienne told him.   
  
"Then go back up there with him!" Gogeta yelled.  
  
"No!" Adrienne yelled back. Two blasts silenced the group and once the smoke cleared, the three of them were glaring at the Gotenks and Gogeta clones.   
  
"Kill 'em." Gogeta said.  
  
"My pleasure!" Adrienne told him. She blasted Gogeta with a powerful Ki blast, sending the Gogeta clone flying backwards. She flew up and punched the clone hard in the stomach, causing him to double over in pain. Adrienne smiled and swung her leg around, faster than he knew it, and he was flying towards the ground. Adrienne formed her hands together. "Kamehameha!"  
  
The crater in which he had landed was now bigger because of the powerful wave of energy, but amazingly enough, he stood up. "What!?" The Gotenks clone came up beside her and kicked her into the floor.  
  
"Adrienne!" Gotenks and Gogeta growled, then formed their hands together, but the clone's form suddenly began to static- both of them.   
  
"What the!?" The two clones lit up and formed together and became Sarah again. Sarah looked at her hands in disbelief. "I'll get you, Aaron…" Sarah looked up at them. "Very well. I still have one trick up my sleeve: permanent documentation."  
  
Sarah turned back into the goop as Gotenks and Gogeta braced themselves. The goop went flying past them and Gotenks swung around: "Adrienne!" 


	22. Part Two: Chapter Nine: The Devil

Part Two: Chapter Nine: The Devil  
Sarah screamed and fell to her knees, clutching her head in pain. All of Adrienne's memories- the good and the bad- were racing through her head. She had never felt so many emotions all at once, and it was tearing her in two. Her heart was beating faster than it ever had before, and her mind was racing.   
  
"Make is stop…" She thought as she fell forward onto the hard floor.   
  
*~*~*  
  
Gotenks and Gogeta were silent as Sarah lay there, breathing heavily. "…spit her out."  
  
"I can't…" Sarah whispered as a tear rolled down her cheek. Gogeta growled.  
  
"Why not!?  
  
"It's a permanent documentation…" Sarah told them. "My body copies her power level…and then it copies it again…and again…"  
  
"So in other words you'll just multiply her power level until you're unstoppable?" Gotenks asked. Sarah nodded slowly. Gogeta yelled something and formed his hands to shoot her, but Gotenks stopped him: "Stop it! If we have any chance of getting Adrienne back Sarah has to be alive!"  
  
Gogeta growled and lowered his hands. The two fusions un-fused and the four stood there, looking down at Sarah.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"We won!" Bra exclaimed while looking out the window.   
  
"Not quite." Aaron told her.  
  
"What do you mean?" Bra asked curiously.   
  
"I'm afraid it's too dangerous for you to go down there just yet…" The doors locked and metal bars came down in front of the windows. "You need to stay with me."  
  
"Hey, what right do you have to keep me in here?!" Bra demanded, hands on her hips.  
  
"Your sister trusted me with your safety and I intend to impress her to gain her trust back," Aaron told her, typing something else into the computer. "However if she wants me out of her life I will understand fully and leave." Aaron told her, typing more things into the computer. He paused. "Besides, you get a good view from up here."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Then what do we do?" Goku asked quietly.   
  
"You can't do anything…" Sarah shook her head. "It's unstoppable."  
  
"I don't know about all of you," Vegeta said. "But in order to stop this demon we need to do it now, even if it means…"  
  
"No way!" Goten yelled, shaking his head in disagreement.  
  
"I hate to admit it, but Vegeta's right on this one…" Goku said. He held out a shaking hand. "We can't…" Goku swallowed and glanced at Vegeta. "Are you sure?"  
  
Vegeta turned away and Goku looked at Goten. Goten opened his mouth to say something, but no words came out. He shook his head and Goku nodded. "Okay…."  
  
"Wait!" Aaron yelled from above.  
  
"What?" Goku looked up at him.  
  
*~*~*  
  
A pair of eyes flashed open, glowing red and lighting up the darkness around them.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"Ugh!" Sarah clutched at her stomach.   
  
"What's going on?" Trunks asked Aaron, who had landed beside him with Bra.  
  
"We overrode the system…" Aaron whispered to him.  
  
"She's tearing up my insides…" Sarah thought.  
  
"What's happening to her?" Bra asked.  
  
"Adrienne's moving inside of her." Aaron told her. Sarah got up on her hands and knees, then she looked up at Aaron and swallowed.  
  
"I'll get you…" Sarah jumped up in the air and screamed out in pain.  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I have to make it through this," Adrienne thought. "The future depends on it…"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne stood in a field full of daffodils dressed in a white, knee-length, short-sleeve dress. Her hair was blowing in the wind along with her dress, and the yellow roses in her hand. She was looking down at graves, glancing from one to another. Tears started to fill her eyes and a lump in her throat clogged her airway. The roses fell through her fingers and were blown along with the wind, passing by the graves, one by one:  
  
"'Krillin', 'Eighteen', 'Marron', 'Bra', 'Bulma', 'Vegeta', 'Goku', 'Gohan', 'Chi-Chi', 'Videl', 'Pan', 'Goten', 'Piccolo', 'Chloe', 'Trunks', 'Goten', 'Jamie', 'Brian', 'Rienna', 'Leah', 'Melissa', 'Ashley', 'Alexandra', 'Krystal', 'Yamcha', 'Josh', 'Bridgett', 'Jason', 'Justin', 'Chris', 'Darrin'," and then the flowers landed on a grave that read: "'Lita'."  
  
*~*~*  
  
"I have to stop that from happening…!" Adrienne thought.  
  
*~*~*  
  
Sarah's form began to ripple, and she suddenly turned into the pink goo. Adrienne fell out from within the goo and hit the floor, landing on her back. "Adrienne!" They all rushed over to her as the rest of the goop began to fall down and leak out through the drain.  
  
Once they reached her they noticed she was holding something in her arms. "What have ya got there?" Goku asked. Adrienne sat up and ruffled the little boy's hair. She whispered something in the Saiyan tongue and everyone but Aaron and Vegeta demanded:  
  
"What!?"  
  
"'The Devil'." Aaron whispered.   
  
"So this is that project 'The Devil' that Lisa was talking about!" Vegeta exclaimed. "No wonder!"  
  
"I'm a little lost here, but okay." Trunks said with a smile.  
  
"Guys, this is Darrin," Adrienne told them. "Sarah was created to create baby Saiyans -once reaching a certain power level- to restore Vegetasei's people. Sarah was a test android and they code named the project 'The Devil'."  
  
"So why Darrin?" Goku asked.  
  
"Darrin was the name of one of the first Saiyan Kings on Vegetasei, and he was known mostly for his amazing combat skill and for trapping Majin Buu in the first place." Goten informed them.  
  
"Very good!" Vegeta exclaimed. Goten smiled. Darrin turned around and was staring at Vegeta.   
  
"Darrin, say 'hi'!" Adrienne told him.   
  
"Hi." Darrin repeated. He had black hair that was matted to his head and he looked around the age of two.  
  
"He's so cute!" Bra exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, Grandpa, you-" Aaron was nowhere to be seen. Adrienne sighed. "Bye."  
  
"Hm." Aaron smiled from the pipes above and disappeared. 


	23. Part Two: Chapter Ten: The Christmas Par...

Part Two: Chapter Ten: The Christmas Party  
"La la la la! La la la la! Elmo's World! Doo doo doo!" A very familiar-looking miniature Goku clone was singing to the Elmo's World Theme song and jumping up and down in front of the TV. He wore the one piece orange outfit with the navy long-sleeve shirt underneath. The doorbell rang and he turned off the TV with the remote in his hand. He set the remote down on the table in front of the couch, and ran over to the door. He opened it and squealed. "GRANDPAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Hey, kiddo!" Goku lifted the diminutive clone onto his shoulders. Goku was wearing his normal clothes.  
  
"How are you, Jamie?" Chi-Chi asked her grandson. She, also, was wearing her normal clothes. Jamie gave her a wide grin.  
  
"I'm doing good, Grandma!" The swinging kitchen door opened and Goten's head popped in. He smiled.  
  
"Mom! Dad!"   
  
"Hi, Goten!" Chi-Chi waved. Goku was too busy playing with Jamie to notice Goten. "Goku, say hello!"  
  
"Oh, hi, Goten!" Goten chuckled. Goku was always like that around Jamie. Goku sat down on the couch, holding Jamie up in the air. He started moving Jamie around in different directions. Goten walked out into the living room, hands in his pockets. He was wearing beige pants that rolled up at the bottom, which were suspended with a brown belt, and he was wearing a cotton, dark green sweater, which he had tucked in.   
  
"Don't drop him, Goku!"  
  
"I won't!" Goku assured his wife. Goku tilted Jamie and started flying him towards the floor. He made a sound like a plane was going down. "Mayday! Mayday! We're goin down!" Jamie started laughing and Goku lifted him up high again. "Vrooooooom!!!"  
  
"Look, Daddy, I'm a plane!" Jamie exclaimed. Goten nodded.  
  
"I see."  
  
"And where is Adrienne?" Chi-Chi asked.  
  
"She'll be back in a few minutes," Goten told her. "But Trunks and I are cooking in the kitchen!"  
  
"Then I'll go help!" Chi-Chi started off towards the kitchen and paused as she opened the door. "Better keep an eye on Goku, he's a little hyper today, if you know what I mean…"  
  
Chi-Chi looked at Jamie, not daring to continue. Goten nodded. "Gotcha!"  
  
Chi-Chi disappeared into the kitchen, and the doorbell rang. Goten walked over to the door and opened it. "Hey, Vegeta!"   
  
"You're too happy," Vegeta said. He looked at Goten suspiciously. "What did you do with my daughter?"  
  
"Vegeta!" Bulma slapped him and Goten smiled. Good ol' Vegeta! "Go get the presents out of the car!"   
  
Vegeta mumbled something and went to get the presents they had gotten for the "Secret Santas". "Here, let me take your coat!"  
  
"Thanks, but I've got it." Bulma hung up her coat. She was wearing a long green oriental dress that had a long split running up the side. She wore black heels with nude stockings.   
  
"GRANDMA!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie jumped down from Goku's arms and ran over to Bulma.  
  
"Hey, honey!" Bulma picked Jamie up.  
  
"How are we ever going to tell the difference with him calling all four of you 'Grandma and Grandpa'?" Goten wondered. Bulma shrugged and pressed the tip of Jamie's nose. He giggled and wiped his nose off where she had touched it. Bulma pressed his nose again, and he giggled and wiped his nose off. Vegeta came back in with two packages. One was flat and rectangular, while the other was big and squared off.   
  
"Now I can tell *that* one's a sweater-"  
  
"Goten!" Goten laughed.   
  
"Bulma won't tell me who she got…" Vegeta said, glancing at Bulma.  
  
"That's because it's a *secret*!" Bulma told him.  
  
"But I told you who I got!"  
  
"Only of your own free will." Goku and Chi-Chi had had their gifts for weeks and they were already under the tree. Vegeta and Bulma were the only ones late on getting their presents for the "Secret Santas" gift exchange game. They all heard a car pull up and Jamie jumped down from Bulma's arms.  
  
"*MOMMY*!!!!!!!!!" Jamie opened the door, knocking Vegeta in the back, and ran out.   
  
"Jamie, get back in here!" Goten called.   
  
"Hey, honey!" They all heard a familiar feminine voice.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy, what did you get!?" Jamie asked.   
  
"Just some groceries." Adrienne told him.  
  
"Hey! Come on, come on!" Jamie exclaimed. Jamie came in, walking backwards, dragging his mother by her hand, and then someone was pushing her from behind. It was a little girl who looked like Vegeta, with two tufts of bangs hanging in front of her face, stopping at her forehead. She wore earrings that looked exactly like the Portta Earrings, only they were black.   
  
"Grandpa!!!!!!" The little girl jumped on Vegeta and he smiled, grabbing her so she wouldn't fall. "Grandma!!!!"  
  
"Hey, Leah!" Bulma said with a smile. Adrienne took off her coat and Goten took it from her. She was wearing a red long-sleeve dress that stopped above her knees. The neck was squared off and the dress was tied in the back by a red bow. She was wearing nude tights with black high heels, too. Bulma gasped.   
  
"You're wearing the dress!"   
  
"Only because Goten made me." Adrienne said, looking at Goten.   
  
"Oh! Oh!" Bulma turned to her husband. "Vegeta, go get my camera!"  
  
"Why me?"  
  
"Just go get it!" Vegeta muttered something and opened the door.  
  
"I wanna go! I wanna go!" So Vegeta walked out the door, carrying Leah.   
  
"Mommy, Mommy, come on! Uncle Trunks is cooking in the kitchen!"   
  
"I'll talk to you later!" Adrienne exclaimed before she was dragged into the kitchen.   
  
"I don't know *how* you got her in the dress!" Bulma exclaimed.   
  
"Oh, I have my ways." Goten told her. Bulma smiled knowingly. Laughing suddenly came from the kitchen.  
  
"Darn!" Trunks' yell came.   
  
"It's going everywhere!" Chi-Chi exclaimed. "Trunks, cover the pot!"  
  
"Sounds like the mashed potatoes are flying everywhere…" Goten observed.   
  
"More like exploding!"   
  
"It's cold out there!" Vegeta exclaimed, walking back in with Leah. Vegeta took his coat off, revealing black, leather pants with a long-sleeve red shirt.   
  
"Here, Daddy, here!" Leah dropped her coat at his feet and ran off. Goten sighed as he walked over to the door and hung it up on the coat rack.   
  
"Here's your camera." Vegeta said, handing Bulma her digital camera.  
  
"Okay!" Bulma smiled. "I'm gonna go help out in the kitchen!"  
  
"Make sure you tell Trunks he can take a break!" Goten called after her.   
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Grandpa, pick me up!" Vegeta picked Leah up. She was wearing black tutu over a black, long-sleeved leotard and she was wearing pink tights (a/n: I had to wear those stupid tights in acrobatics! _ *That* took a lot of courage. Because, let me tell you, I'm not too friendly with pink!). Leah was also wearing black ballet shoes. Goku figured she just liked black, like her grandpa. "Is Darrin here?"  
  
"No, he's in the Gravity Room," Bulma told her. "He's even more obsessed with training than Vegeta!"  
  
"Oh." Leah looked disappointed.  
  
"And let me tell you one thing: I'm down right *proud* of that boy!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Hey, quit hogging!" Goku exclaimed. "I wanna hug Leah!"   
  
"Grandpa, Grandpa! I just got back from ballet practice!" Leah told Goku. He nodded.   
  
"I can tell!" Trunks came out of the kitchen. He was wearing a tucked in teal, short-sleeved shirt with brown pants like Goten's.   
  
"Woman, *he's* wearing short-sleeves!" Vegeta declared, running into the kitchen. Trunks laughed.   
  
"I also wore a sweater over here!"   
  
"Where's Chloe?" Goten asked, looking around.   
  
"She had to clean up the kids," Trunks said. "She'll be here in a little while."  
  
The doorbell rang and Goten walked over to the door. He opened the door and smiled, seeing three very familiar faces. "Gohan!"  
  
"Hey, Goten!"   
  
Goten gasped. "Pan! Look at you, you're all grown up!"  
  
"Thanks!" Pan exclaimed, brushing her hair behind her ears. Her hair was chin-length and she still had her bangs hanging in front of her forehead. She was wearing a long, black dress with a split that ran up to her knee. The dress had red, blossoming flowers outlined in silver.   
  
"Hi, Videl!" Videl was wearing a dress of the same design, but it was green with red flowers, outlined in gold.   
  
"Hey!" Gohan exclaimed, looking at Vegeta's outfit. "We would look the same if you weren't wearing leather!"  
  
"Which is why I'm glad I am." Vegeta said. Gohan was wearing black pants like Goten's and Trunks', and he wore a long-sleeved red shirt like Vegeta's.   
  
"Hey, Grandpa!" Pan exclaimed, walking over to Goku.  
  
"Hey, girl!" Goku greeted his granddaughter. (A/n: o.O')  
  
"Pan!" Leah exclaimed.   
  
"Hi, Leah!" Pan hugged her cousin. "I missed you! Did you just come back from ballet?"  
  
"Yeah!" Leah nodded. "Do you want me to show you a twirl?"  
  
"Sure!" Leah jumped down from Pan's arms and did a twirl with her arms curved to their fullest extent. She stopped. "Ta da!"  
  
Everyone in the room clapped and Leah curtsied. "Hey, is Eighteen coming?" Videl asked.  
  
"No!" Goku shook his head. "Krillin, Eighteen, and Marron went to Krillin's parents' house!"   
  
"Hey, who *are* Krillin's parents?" Goten asked. Goku shrugged.   
  
"Well I think I'll go help out in the kitchen." Videl said. She walked into the kitchen and Jamie came running out. He gasped when he spotted Gohan.   
  
"UNCLE GOHAN!!!!!!!!!!" Gohan crouched down and held out his arms.  
  
"Come here, squirt!" Jamie ran into his arms and Gohan spun him around in the air. The doorbell rang and Goten opened the door.   
  
"Surprise surprise!"   
  
"Yamcha!" Goten smiled. "Come on in! We've been expecting you!"   
  
"Cool!" Yamcha laughed as he stepped inside and Goten hung up his coat. He was wearing his normal clothes, like Goku and Chi-Chi. (A/n: well…. they just didn't seem like they needed a wardrobe change!) Jamie jumped down from Gohan's arms and ran back into the kitchen. Leah took this chance to jump into her Uncle's arms. "Hey, Leah! Did you just come from ballet practice?"  
  
"Yes." Leah nodded in answer to Yamcha's question. Yamcha gave her a thumbs up.  
  
"Cool!" Jamie came running back into the room and looked up at Vegeta.   
  
"Grandpa, will you pick me up?" Jamie asked. "Mommy says she's too busy to!"  
  
"Sure," Vegeta picked Jamie up and Jamie pulled his ear mischievously. Vegeta smiled: "Hey!"   
"Jamie, be nice." Goten warned.  
  
"Okay, Daddy!" The doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it!" Goku jumped up and opened the door. "Hi, Chloe!"   
  
"Hey!" Two new children came running into the house in front of their mother.   
  
"Daddy!"   
  
"Hey, guys!" Trunks picked them both up. Chloe was wearing the dress Bulma had given her for her birthday, a shorter version of Bulma's dress: a short, green oriental dress that had a short split running up the side. She was wearing black heels with nude stockings, too! (a/n: wow! Lots of nude-colored stockings!)  
  
Trunks' little boy had purple hair like his father's and he was wearing navy blue long-sleeved shirt that had a little 'c' inside a big 'C' in yellow green writing. He wore olive green pants that were similar to Trunks', Goten's, and Gohan's.   
  
Trunks' little girl had short, cropped, light purple hair and she was wearing burgundy, baggy pants with an orange shirt that had "Capsule Corp" in white writing.   
  
"Brian, Leah, Rienna, let's go watch TV with my Grandpa!" Jamie exclaimed.   
  
"Okay!" The four jumped onto the couch, sitting next to Goku. Goku had to smile at the way they had lined up as they sat down because it was from oldest to youngest: Brian- six, Leah- five, Jamie- five (Leah was forty-five minutes older), and Rienna- four.   
  
"Guys, supper's ready!" Bulma called. So after stuffing their faces with food and dessert, they were all talking in the living room.   
  
"Mom, Mom! Come here!" Trunks exclaimed, pulling his mother by the hand.   
  
"Dad, Dad! Come here!" Adrienne exclaimed, pulling her father by the hand. Trunks and Adrienne met by the couch and threw their parents down on the couch. "Yamcha!"   
  
"Hee hee hee! Look up here, you two!" Vegeta and Bulma looked up to see mistletoe hanging above them. It was hanging from some fishing wire, connected to a bamboo fishing pole. Bulma looked at her husband, but Vegeta just crossed his arms and looked away. Bulma looked at Adrienne and Trunks, shrugging. Vegeta glanced at Bulma and grinned. He pounced on her, pulling her into a fanatical kiss.  
  
"Whoo!" Trunks, Adrienne, and Yamcha all clapped. Goku quickly picked up Bulma's digital camera and started snapping pictures of the couple. Vegeta reached out and grabbed the camera from him.  
  
"Hey!" Goku whined.   
  
"Uncle Yamcha, Uncle Yamcha, I want some mistletoe!" Jamie exclaimed. Yamcha broke a piece off of the mistletoe and handed it to Jamie. Jamie pulled on his mother's tights: "Mommy, Mommy, you have to kiss me!" Adrienne smiled, bent over, and kissed his forehead. Jamie grinned and ran off. "Grandma, Grandma, you have to kiss me!"  
  
"Ooh! Jamie, I want a piece!"   
  
"No! Uncle Yamcha gave me it!"  
  
"UNCLE YAMCHA, UNCLE YAMCHA!!!!!!!!" Yamcha sighed and broke another piece off his mistletoe. "YAY!!!" Brian tugged on Adrienne's dress. "Aunt Adrienne, Aunt Adrienne, look what *I* have!"   
  
"Does this mean I have to kiss you, too?" Brian nodded. Adrienne picked him up and kissed his cheek. Brian grinned and Jamie (who had just came into the room) gasped.  
  
"DADDYYYYYYYY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Jamie ran off around the corner to tattle to his father.   
  
"Why don't we find out who our Secret Santas are?" Chi-Chi asked. "Oh, look, I got a lamp… is this some kind of inside joke?"  
  
Well, they *are* gag gifts, Chi-Chi." Bulma told her.   
  
"Right…" Chi-Chi shrugged and sat the lamp down. "But I still don't get it…"  
  
"Hey, Vegeta, why don't you go next?" Yamcha asked. "This should be interesting…"  
  
"Alright," Jamie handed Vegeta a square box and Vegeta examined it. "I recognize this box!"   
  
"Open it!" Bulma exclaimed. Vegeta shrugged and opened the box. He pulled out a pink shirt that said "DRAMA QUEEN" in red writing.  
  
"BULMA!!!!" Vegeta threw the shirt at his wife and she snickered.   
  
"Hey, look, mine is this *big* one!" Leah exclaimed, pulling a box out from behind the tree. Goten looked at Vegeta, having recognized the size and wrapping paper. She opened it and stared. "It's a dollhouse…"  
  
"Vegeta, it's supposed to be a gag gift!" Videl said.  
  
"But she doesn't *like* dolls!" Vegeta told them. They all looked at each other and nodded.   
  
"My turn!" Trunks pulled a present out from underneath the tree. "Guess this one's mine…"   
  
He opened it and Deho jumped out at him. He screamed and Adrienne laughed. Jamie picked Deho up and snuggled him against his cheek. "I'm sorry, I couldn't help it! Here's your *real* present."  
  
Trunks took the present from her and opened it. It was black hair-dye. "But I don't *want* black hair!"  
  
"I do, I do, I do!" Brian exclaimed, jumping up and down. So Goten got a coin-trick kit ("TRUNKS!!!!!!"), Goku got a fishing rod, Bulma got a five-pack of thongs ("YAMCHA!"), Gohan got a carrot ("Guy-uys!"), Brian got a stuffed pink bunny that looked an awful lot like Floofles (Go read FHI), Videl got a watch (Chi-Chi: "Because you're *always* late!"), Jamie got a Chicken Dance Elmo (Goten: "Guys, that is *not* funny."), Pan got a black tutu (Leah: "Now you can look like me!!!"), Rienna got a pink yoyo, Chloe got a mop ("*Who* gave me this!?"), Adrienne got a dress ("Gross!"), and Yamcha got a Barbie.  
  
So the women all got up to go make some cookies while the men (and Pan) started talking about…dunno! Stuff! "Hey!" Yamcha whispered. "You four wanna help me play a trick on the adults?"  
  
"Yeah!" The four children nodded.  
  
"Okay!" The five went into a huddle.   
  
*~*~*  
  
"What kind of cookies do Jamie and Leah like?" Chloe asked. Adrienne laughed.  
  
"Any kind!" Chi-Chi smiled.  
  
"I know what you mean."  
  
"Well, Vegeta likes peanut butter cookies," Bulma told them. She scowled. "I remember finding him with an empty cookie jar on the kitchen floor once!" She smiled suddenly. "Oh, but he looked so cute in his little black boxer-  
  
"*Okay*, Mom, that's enough." Adrienne told her.  
  
"Well… Gohan likes his cookies shaped like teddy bears!" Videl exclaimed. "How weird! He's one of the strongest men in the world and he likes *teddy* bears!"  
  
"That just goes and proves that *everyone* is a child inside!" Chloe said. "Oh! And Trunks likes peanut butter and jelly cookies!"  
  
"Then we'll make peanut butter teddy bears!" Adrienne exclaimed. "And we'll fill them with jelly!"  
  
"Goku likes green grape jelly!" Bulma smiled, imagining the cookies.  
  
"The kids will love them."  
  
"Mommy, Mommy! Daddy wants to tell you something!" Jamie exclaimed, grabbing the bottom of Adrienne's dress.  
  
"Alright, Jamie, I'm coming!" Adrienne was dragged into the other living room and saw Goten, being dragged along by Leah.  
  
"You wanted to talk to me?" The couple asked each other.  
  
"Jamie told me that you-"  
  
"But Leah told me you wanted to-" Goten stopped. "Something *fishy* is going on…"  
  
"You're under the mistletoe!" Jamie and Leah exclaimed, pointing at something above them. Adrienne and Goten looked up to see mistletoe above them. Adrienne frowned.  
  
"Funny, but I don't remember putting that there…"  
  
"Well, obviously you did!" Goten pulled her forward by the bottom of her dress and kissed her.  
  
"Ooh!" Leah exclaimed. Jamie's nose scrunched up:  
  
"Mushy stuff!"  
  
"Gotcha!" Yamcha jumped out and took some pictures of them.  
  
"Yamcha…!" Goten whined. Adrienne shook her head and started walking back to the kitchen. Goten noticed another piece of mistletoe above the kitchen door and Jamie running forward. Goten beat him to it and stuck his tongue out. "Nyah nyah!"  
  
Jamie put his hands on his hips and Adrienne looked at Goten oddly. "Look, Adrienne, another piece of mistletoe!"  
  
"What?" Adrienne looked up and Goten pulled her into another kiss. Yamcha pulled out Bulma's camera again, snapping a few pictures. "Yamcha!"  
  
"Okay, now *that* one I didn't put there!"  
  
"I know," Adrienne told him. She pointed at Goten. "*He* did!"  
  
"Mommy, Mommy, are the cookies done yet???" Jamie asked.  
  
"No, sorry." Jamie pouted and trudged out of the room. Yamcha laughed.  
  
"Cute kid!" Adrienne smiled.  
  
"He's like his father!" Adrienne said, running her finger along Goten's cheek before walking into the kitchen.  
  
"Hey! Does that mean you think I'm cute!?" Goten skipped into the kitchen. Brian and Rienna came running into the room.  
  
"Did it work!?" Rienna asked. Yamcha nodded.  
  
"Alright, guys! Our next target: Goku and Chi-Chi!"   
  
*~*~*  
  
"Cookies are ready!" Bulma exclaimed, walking out of the kitchen with a tray full of homemade cookies.  
  
"Alright!" Gohan exclaimed with a grin. After everyone grabbed a handful of cookies and they all sat down again and started to eat them. Gohan stared at one of his cookies. It was a golden brown teddy bear with a green, mushy eyes and a green, mushy stomach.  
  
"Cute, no?" Pan asked with a smile. Gohan nodded really fast.  
  
"They're delicious!" Vegeta exclaimed, having bitten the head off of his cookie. "How is it you can make something this tiny taste so good!?"  
  
Bulma smiled and shrugged. "These are *really* good, guys!" Yamcha paused. "Gals!"  
  
"They're extra cute!" Rienna said. Leah looked at one of her cookies.  
  
"Why couldn't they have black eyes and a black stomach?" Leah asked.  
  
"Where's Jamie and Brian?" Adrienne asked. She had grabbed some cookies for them before they all disappeared. She put their cookies down on the table and looked at Goten. "*Don't* eat them!"  
  
"Ohhhhhh!" Goten pouted and Adrienne walked off to find the boys. Adrienne spotted an arm rising above the couch Chi-Chi and Goku were sitting on.  
  
"A little higher!" Jamie told him.  
  
"I'm holding you up as high as I can!" Brian exclaimed. "Why don't you just fly, anyway!?"  
  
"Almost- there!"  
  
"Hey, you two! You need to have some of these cookies!" Adrienne picked them both up, causing Jamie to drop the mistletoe he was holding.  
  
"Hm?" Goku looked at the mistletoe that had fallen between himself and his wife. He grinned and picked it up. "Hey, Chi-Chi!"  
  
"What is it, Goku?" Chi-Chi turned and spotted the mistletoe. The next thing she knew, Goku had pulled her into a kiss. Yamcha swung the camera out from behind his back and snapped a few pictures.  
  
"Is that my *camera*!?" Bulma asked.  
  
"……what!?" Bulma snatched the camera from Yamcha and started looking at all of the pictures. Vegeta leaned over and looked at them over her shoulder.  
  
"Oh! That one's cute!" Bulma pointed at a picture of Leah kissing Yamcha's cheek, and Yamcha was blushing.  
  
"Only if you find it interesting when certain fools flirt with your granddaughter!" Vegeta told her, glancing at Yamcha.  
  
"Hee hee!" Yamcha grinned.  
  
"Where's Bra?" Pan asked. "Oh, wait! Didn't she go to…"  
  
"She went with her boyfriend to his parent's house for dinner!" Bulma told her.  
  
"I'm telling you, Bulma, we *can't* trust that boy!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Oh, be quiet!" Vegeta crossed his arms and leaned backwards against the back of the couch.  
  
Adrienne shook her head. "It's like I'm home all over again." Goten nodded.  
  
"Yep."  
  
"Hey, what do you think is on TV?" Trunks asked.  
  
"That football game is on!" Goku exclaimed, picking up the remote.  
  
"*No* football!" Chi-Chi exclaimed, grabbing the remote from Goku.  
  
"What channel?" Trunks asked, crouched in front of the TV.  
  
"Thirt-" The TV was shut off. "Hey!"  
  
Chloe had unplugged the TV. Chloe looked at Adrienne. "I hope it's not too hard to plug in the TV?" Adrienne shook her head.  
  
"No," Trunks and Goku started their attempts to plug in the TV. "But maybe it is for them…"  
  
Chloe grabbed the back of Trunks' shirt and dragged him back over to the couch. "Goku, you *leave* the TV alone!"  
  
"Just a little higher!" Jamie exclaimed. Brian pushed him a little higher.  
  
"How come I can't be on top!?" Brian demanded.  
  
"Because you're bigger than me!" Jamie acknowledged. "Now just a *little* higher…!" Brian boosted him up a little more.  
  
There was a loud thud. "Huh?" All of the Saiyans' ears tuned in.  
  
"WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!" Somebody started crying and Trunks bent over the back of the couch, pulling Brian and Jamie up by their shirts. The two were crying. Videl's brow furrowed:  
  
"Oh no!" Adrienne stood up, took Jamie from Trunks, and walked out of the room bouncing him.  
  
"Daddy, Daddy, Jamie landed on my finger…!" Brian bawled.  
  
"Shhhhhh! It's okay!" Trunks pulled Brian close and hugged him. Chloe pulled a piece of mistletoe up from behind the couch and looked at Yamcha.  
  
"Look at what you're causing!"  
  
"It was only a joke…" Yamcha pouted. Adrienne walked back into the room, still bouncing Jamie.   
  
"Is he okay?" Pan asked. Adrienne nodded and sat down back down beside Goten. Goten ruffled Jamie's hair.  
  
"Cheer up, kid!" Goten told him. Adrienne noticed Leah's eyes were half closed as she watched Rienna play with her pink yoyo.   
  
"Leah, are you tired?" Leah slowly nodded. "Goten, will you-"  
  
Goten nodded and walked over to Leah. "Come here!" Leah stood up on her knees and Goten picked her up, carrying her out of the room.   
  
"Dance recital must have worn her out." Pan said. Adrienne nodded. Jamie turned his head and Adrienne ran her hand through his hair.   
  
"They're all pretty worn out." Chloe said, observing her daughter. Rienna was struggling to keep her eyes open as she flung the yoyo out. But as she flung out the pink yoyo, it clanked against the ground and Rienna just fell over. Trunks smiled and Chloe picked her up without having to leave the couch.   
  
"Grandma, can I sit in your lap?" Brian asked. Bulma patted her lap and he grinned. Brian jumped up in her lap and started swinging his legs. Vegeta smiled and ruffled his hair.   
  
"Well no wonder!" Videl exclaimed, looking at her new watch. "It's *way* past their bed time!"  
  
"And Santa won't come if they're awake." Chi-Chi said shaking her finger and glancing at Brian. Brian quickly closed his eyes and fell over, landing on Vegeta's lap. Bulma laughed at her grandson's reaction.   
  
"Bed time? No……! Frosted cookie cream-creams!" Jamie yawned. He had been talking in his sleep. Everyone snickered.  
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get going," Gohan said, stretching his arms. "What do you say, Videl?"  
  
"Absolutely." Videl nodded. The three stood.   
  
"We'd better get going, too!" Goku said with a smile.   
  
"Then I guess we'll see you guys later!" Gohan said, waving.   
  
"Bye!" Everyone waved.   
  
"See ya!" Trunks saluted them. Gohan and Videl walked out the door.   
  
"Tell Uncle Goten we said bye!" Pan told them all before walking out the door.   
  
"And make sure you kiss him for me!" Chi-Chi told her. Adrienne laughed.  
  
"Okay!"   
  
"Bye!" Goku closed the door behind them.   
  
"I don't necessarily have a curfew," Yamcha said. "But I promised I would call my girlfriend when I got home…"  
  
"Then we'll see ya!" Trunks told him.   
  
"Okay, bye!"   
  
"Bye!" Yamcha grabbed his coat and ran out of the door.   
  
"Well, I guess we'd better get the little tikes to bed!" Trunks assumed, rubbing Rienna's back.   
  
"Okay, you get Brian." Chloe told him. Trunks picked up Brian and he opened his eyes immediately.  
  
"Is Santa here yet!?" Brian asked quickly, eyes wide. Trunks laughed.  
  
"No, Brian, he's not!" Brian's eyes went wider. He quickly closed them and made his body go limp. They all laughed at him. "Okay, we'll see you!"  
  
"Just make sure you say bye to Goten, Leah, and Jamie!" Chloe told the three, putting Rienna's coat on.   
  
"We will!" Bulma assured her. Trunks grabbed Chloe's coat and put it on over her shoulders before she walked out.  
  
"Bye!" Trunks said his goodbye and ran out the door with Brian.   
  
"Well, I guess it's just us, now." Vegeta said, stretching his arms.   
  
"Mommy, is it Christmas, yet?" Jamie asked. Adrienne shook her head.  
  
"No, but Grandma is going to take you, okay?" Adrienne stood up and handed Jamie to Bulma. Adrienne pointed towards the other living room. "I'm gonna go check on Leah."  
  
"Okay." Bulma nodded and Adrienne plugged the TV back in.   
  
"I'll be back in a second!" Adrienne left the room and Vegeta looked at Bulma.   
  
"You think the football game is still on?"  
  
"Vegeta!"   
  
"What!?"  
  
*~*~*  
  
Adrienne smiled at what she saw and leaned against the wall, hands on the inside of the door. Goten was sleeping on the couch, one hand holding Leah, the other hanging off the side with Leah sprawled out on his chest, sleeping without a sound. She heard footsteps coming up behind her. "You never thought I would end up as a mother, did you?"  
  
"Of course I did," It was Vegeta. "I just didn't expect you to have twins."  
  
Adrienne quietly laughed. "I remember when we first brought her home, she wouldn't stop crying until he held her."  
  
"She loves you both equally, if that's what you're getting at," Vegeta told his daughter. "You're a great mother, and he's a great father."  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Yes?" Adrienne turned to look at him.  
  
"Thanks for accepting Goten so willingly." Vegeta laughed.  
  
"*Willingly*?" Vegeta laughed again and left the room.   
  
Adrienne smiled and walked over to the couch. She grabbed a blanket and pulled it over the two. She brushed Leah's bangs back and kissed her forehead, then walked over to the wall. She looked back at them, then flicked the light switch, turning off the light, and walked out of the room, leaving the two to sleep.   
  
The End  
Mind Game is © Autumn Richards, 2003. All rights reserved. 


End file.
